Not all family is related by blood
by Jake456
Summary: A rare slip up in Sunnydale may change the future for Buffy and others will be slash later on
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffy movie, BtVS or the Supernatural series.

Timeline: Pre BtVS, movie and series and Pre Supernatural series.

AU: Dawn is not the Key in this timeline

Chapter 1

A/N: In this chapter: Andrew will be about four, Buffy will be seven and Dawn will be two years old, not sure about Dean or Sam though and the Supernatural Timeline

Joyce sighed as she prepared Dawn and Buffy to meet their new brother, she loved them both and still had enough love for another child so she signed up for a foster parent program and Hank was, well, not happy about it but accepted her decision on the condition that they would take a boy in, they had enough girls and he was feeling a bit outnumbered.

She was reading the file the agency had sent her; apparently his name was Andrew and his parents were found to be inadequate caregivers and she had no idea how anyone could do this to a child. 'No picture?' she thought, he was just a couple years older than Dawnie which meant he was only four years old and he wasn't from LA, he was from a town up north called Sunnydale.

Joyce got the call from the agency and drove down to the office, she wanted to take the girls but Hank said it would be better for them to wait at home.

As she drove into the parking lot she was a bit nervous, there wasn't much about Andrew that she didn't know personally; what if he was emotionally damaged from whatever his parents had done to him? What if he was dangerous? She walked into the tall glass building and the secretary took her into one of the waiting rooms and she saw the lady walk in and behind her was a small blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes.

The lady smiled and said, "Mrs Summers, how are you today?"

"Oh, I'm fine Sandra," Joyce said as she gestured towards the boy, "Is that Andrew?"

Sandra smiled, "Yes, this is Andrew Wells. Please forgive him as he's very shy and he won't talk often, until he gets to know you."

Joyce smiled at Andrew and got a shy answering smile back at her before he hid his face from her. He was so cute and he did look a bit like her and Hank, especially her, he could almost be Buffy's youngish brother.

"Now," Sandra said, "Andrew's parents have another child whom they fought like dogs and cats to keep but they didn't fight for Andrew."

"Why wouldn't they want to keep Andrew?" Joyce said getting angry, "He's a beautiful boy."

Andrew watched the two ladies talking about his mommy and daddy, he wondered if he could go home but Sandra said that unless mommy and daddy started being good they couldn't have him back.

Sandra shook her head and said, "It's a wonder we were able to get Andrew out of that situation. That town, there's something wrong with the whole town, it's like there's something nasty and evil in that town. We have had reports about child abuse but for some reason we can't get any work done there, if it wasn't for a concerned neighbour we would have missed what was happening in the house."

Joyce reached out and picked up Andrew and sat him on her lap and said, "Thank god you were able to get Andrew from that town."

"Yes," Sandra nodded and looked at Joyce's face as she looked at Andrew and knew Joyce had lost her heart to the little guy, not that she blamed her.

"So Joyce," Sandra said, "I assume you'll take him in?"

"You bet," Joyce said as she put Andrew down, took his hand in hers and looked at his wide blue eyes and said, "Come on, you'll be living with us for a while."

Andrew nodded and allowed the tall woman to lead him out of the big building, he looked at her hair and he smiled, he was sure he'd be back with his mommy and daddy soon.

Joyce put Andrew in the car, buckled him up safely and she began to tell him about her girls and how they were looking forward to meeting him. She kept looking at him; he was so adorable and he really did look like he could be her son.

As they drove Joyce noticed that he was really quiet; he didn't even say anything, he just looked around. She wondered how his parents mistreated him as he didn't seem to have any bruises but she supposed it might not have been physical.

"Well Andrew," Joyce said, "This is my home," as they finally pulled into a massive drive way and she took him out of the car and led him out.

Hank walked out and looked at the small blonde boy next to his wife, he noticed the boy looking back at him with wide blue eyes. He walked slowly towards him, Joyce had told him the boy's name, "Hi Andrew," he said softly.

Andrew simply looked at him and attempted to hide behind Joyce, who simply smiled and said, "He's really shy, apparently."

"Oh," Hank said as he tried to get another look at Andrew, who was still trying to hide behind Joyce. The kid was fairly cute and he almost looked like he could've been his and Joyce's son, he sighed as they walked in.

Buffy ran up to Andrew and said, "Hi, I'm Buffy."

Andrew nodded while Dawn looked at him shyly too, Buffy looked at him and took his hand so he could go play with her and Dawn.

Hank looked at his daughter drag Andrew off and shook his head, Buffy was always a strong willed girl and she seemed to take a liking to Andrew already. He looked at Joyce and gave her a slight kiss and said, "He's going to be staying here for how long?"

Joyce told him what Sandra told him and he sighed, as he walked out he saw Buffy attempting to tell Andrew exactly why Malibu Barbie was better than ballerina Barbie.

It'd be a couple of months before they heard anything from child services. Andrew was talking to both of them and Joyce was happy to see him bonding with Hank, she was getting dinner ready for them when Child's service called.

She looked and saw it was Sandra's home number and she smiled; Sandra had taken a special interest in Andrew as he was the only the child she could get out of Sunnydale's bogged down children's services.

"Yes Sandra," Joyce said, "Is something up?"

"Kind of," Sandra said softly, "Andrew's family hasn't made improvements and his father flat out told me that he didn't want Andrew back."

Joyce's eyes darkened, how couldn't anyone want their child back? "So," Joyce said, "Hank and I were talking and we would like to officially adopt Andrew."

Sandra's smiled, she had a feeling that would happen when she told them that but she wanted to inform them that they came into contact with Andrew's Grandfather, a Robert Singer; he owned a scrap yard and he wants to visit Andrew.

Joyce looked at Andrew, who was playing with Dawn and paled, she really didn't want to have to lose Andrew now that they could legally adopt him.

Sandra said, "Joyce, I talked to Mr Singer and it seems he only wants to meet his grandson and be part of his life, not take custody of him."

"Okay," Joyce said with a bit of relief, "When can we expect him in?"

"In the next couple of days," Sandra said, "He seemed to be quite excited to find out he had a grandson."

Joyce hung up and decided that she'd be strong and tell Hank what was going on, Hank looked concerned; they had already decided to adopt Andrew and make him a Summers in name, if not blood."

"So," Hank said, "We just have to prove to this Singer fellow that we're good people?"

"Yeah, Sandra thinks that he just wants to meet Andrew and get to know us," Joyce said as she put out the plates out for dinner.

Hank frowned, he wanted to make sure that they made a good first impression on Mr Singer so he'd make sure that he was satisfied with them caring for and raising Andrew.

Joyce called them in for dinner and took Andrew to the side and let him know what was going on.

"Grandpa?" Andrew said confused, "I don't have a Grandpa; Mommy told us we didn't have a Grandpa."

"Well you do Andrew," Joyce said, "And he wants to meet you and he's going to visit us in a couple of days."

Andrew looked at her, kind of excited and afraid; the Summers family was nice to him and it was starting to dawn on him that this is how families were supposed be like, he wasn't sure if he wanted to meet his grandpa.

Joyce calmed him down and they sat down to eat dinner, truth was that they were both a little frazzled; Andrew was almost family and he could be taken from their home.

The week passed quickly and Andrew was busy playing with Dawn when he saw an old blue truck came down the road, Andrew stared at it as it stopped in front of the house.

Bobby was beyond happy; he had just gotten back from a hunt with John and his boys when he got home and saw a message on his answering machine.

As he walked to it and pressed the play button.

*Beep* "Hello Mr Singer, my name is Sandra Gates and I'm a Social Worker for family services in Las Angeles, this is regarding your grandson; Andrew Wells."

"Grandson!" Bobby spat out surprised; he hadn't heard from his daughter in years ever since she had taken up with that cocky bastard Victor Wells. He quickly took down the number, the next day he called and found out what his daughter had done; she had relinquished all rights to his grandson because she didn't want him and now Andrew was living with some family, who Ms Gates assured him, were good people. 'Didn't matter,' Bobby thought, he had to go see his grandson and make sure. He called Ms Gates and told her that he'd make sure these people would take good care of his family.

He was driving down to the address that he was given by Mr Summers, when he had given them a call. As he drove up he saw a small blonde boy playing with a smaller, brown haired girl.

Andrew looked up at the man who got out of the truck and came towards him; the man looked at him and said, "You Andrew?"

Andrew nodded; the man smiled and said, "I guess I'm your grandpa."

TBC

Poll Question: Should the Summers continue being Andrew's new family or should he live with Bobby? And how do you think this will affect both series?

Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Chapter 2

Andrew looked up at the old man, who smiled at him and held his hand out to him and gestured towards him.

Andrew screamed out, "Momma!"

Joyce heard Andrew's scream, walked out and saw an older man looking at him bewildered, she ran up and said, "Hello, Mr Singer?" Bobby nodded she smiled and said, "He's wary around strangers," and picked him to calm him down.

"Guess I can understand," Bobby said as Dawn looked at her big brother and the old man; he didn't look like a bad man and walked over and tried to get his attention. Bobby looked down and saw the little brown haired girl smile at him, "Awww," he said, "Aren't you a cute lil girl."

"That's Dawn," Joyce said, "Our other daughter is with my husband picking up things for dinner Mr Singer."

"Please, just call me Bobby," he replied as they went inside. He looked around and whistled; they were well off and that meant they could provide for Andrew.

As Joyce sat Andrew down on the couch and put Dawn next to him Bobby's attention was focused on Andrew; he looked a bit like his daughter, actually he had the same eyes as Karen's, he smiled at him trying to get him to come over to him.

Joyce smiled and said, "It took him a full week to speak to me or Hank, mostly he just tries to hide."

Bobby smiled and began to talk to Joyce about how Andrew's life was like and he hissed out in rage when he heard the name of the town where Andrew was born. He liked to think that he was a well learned hunter and he knew the rumours that other hunters told about the town.

Andrew listened to Joyce talk about where his parents came from and his grandpa's hiss of rage; he tried to hide his face.

Joyce gave a slight frown to Bobby, who just realized that he just scared his grandson. He winced at his mistake when the door opened and Hank walked in, his arms full, followed by Buffy, who closed the door

Bobby and Hank looked at each other sizing each other up and Joyce quickly introduced them, Hank knew if Bobby wanted too he could claim Andrew and they wouldn't see him again and Bobby simply wanted to make sure Hank was a good man and he'd raise Andrew well, his kind of life wouldn't be good for a child this young; he wasn't John Winchester, he couldn't drag Andrew off on hunts.

Hank held out his hand to Bobby, who took it and shook it. Buffy looked at Bobby and shrugged, she didn't know why mommy and daddy were so afraid of him taking Andrew away, it didn't seem like he'd take Andrew away.

"Well," Joyce said, "Let me get dinner ready and we'll talk about Andrew's future, after we put the kids to bed."

"Yes ma'am," Bobby said respectfully, he had a feeling that Joyce Summers wasn't someone you pissed off, ever.

As they ate dinner Joyce sat Andrew next to Bobby in an effort to get to know the man better; she didn't want Andrew not to know his family. Buffy wanted to sit next to him too but her mommy said that he was Andrew's grandpa but Buffy didn't understand; Andrew her little brother, now didn't that mean the man was her grandpa too?

Bobby was impressed by Andrew's manners, Karen would have been proud of him on how he acted. He was trying to get Andrew to talk about himself but Andrew just kept quiet and attempted to move closer to Joyce.

'Damn it,' Bobby thought, 'Andrew's really shy or maybe I put a vibe that made Andrew uncomfortable.'

Joyce noticed Andrew's reluctance to get to know his grandpa and was determined to change that as she wanted Andrew to know his family, damn it. She didn't exactly care about his parents and his other brother apparently but Bobby seemed to be a good man.

After supper was finished Andrew was getting ready for bed, Joyce came in and sat next to him, "Andrew," she said, "I want you to start talking to your grandfather, he just wants to get to know you."

Andrew nodded and went to bed, sleeping soundly as Joyce left the room and saw Bobby looking at Andrew and sighing.

"Don't worry," Joyce said softly, "He's like I said; really shy and I would like him to know his grandfather at least."

Bobby nodded his thanks and said, "I know you and your husband are afraid that I'm going to try to take him but I'm not. For one thing; the life I lead it's not the best for a child and I personally think he'd be better off here.

"Okay," Joyce said, hope entering her voice, "But I want you to be part of Andrew's life, maybe he could come and visit you when he starts to get to know you."

"Yeah, nothin wrong with that," Bobby thought the scrap yard was actually safe from what he hunted and he looked up and said, "Just call if he's coming."

Joyce smiled and nodded and showed Bobby the guest room, she went down and saw Hank sitting down and it looked like he was thinking.

"Hey," Joyce whispered to Hank, "I don't think Bobby wants to take Andrew in, he said something about his life not being child friendly. I suggested that maybe Andrew could visit once in awhile. Don't stay up to late."

Hank smiled, that'd be alright and they could keep Andrew and officially make him a Summers and he'd have a grandfather, he smiled and followed his wife to bed.

The next day Andrew decided he would try to talk to his Grandpa, he heard the man downstairs and wanted to back away when Buffy stopped him and said, "I'll come with you."

Andrew said, "Thank you Buffy."

Buffy grinned, she wanted to know more about Grandpa Bobby too actually so she led Andrew into the kitchen where he was with Joyce having a cup of coffee when Andrew walked hesitantly towards him and sat next to him and said, "Hi Grandpa."

Bobby smiled and said, "Hi yourself kiddo," and patted his hand, which caused Andrew to smile a bit at him."

Joyce sighed with happiness and left the kitchen while Buffy began to ask Bobby about himself and Bobby told her an edited version of his life, he decided that there was no reason to scare her with tales of demons and other things that went bump in the night and he prayed that neither Andrew or Buffy would have to face them either.

Buffy smiled, Bobby was funny but she wanted to go out and play, so she dragged Andrew off too play with her.

Bobby looked at the two kids go and was again reminded just why he hunted, he looked at his cup of coffee and grumbled. He didn't want to leave so soon but he knew he'd have to leave soon as he sat enjoying the coffee; Joyce knew how to make it the way he liked.

Hank walked in, he knew he'd have to talk to Bobby about this; as he sat down next to him, "Uhh, Bobby," he said, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Bobby looked Hank in the eyes and said, "So, talk."

"Good," Hank said, "As you may or may not know; you're daughter gave up any parental rights to Andrew and we've decided to adopt him."

"Okay," Bobby said, "I wasn't planning on contesting any adoption you guys were planning but I want his last name to be Singer."

"Hmm," Hank said, "How about Singer as his middle name?"

Bobby said, "Don't care, as long as Singer's in there somewhere. Still, I'd prefer it to be his last as he's the only real family I got left, you understand what I'm saying?"

Hank was surprised that he got what Bobby was saying and nodded, "Okay, his name is going to be Andrew Singer but it's his choice, when he grows up, to change it."

Bobby's smile was wide; there was another Singer in the world and Hank sighed; he was hoping for Andrew Summers but they were adopting him, he'd wanted to tell Andrew tomorrow.

Joyce had heard everything and smiled, she actually didn't mind Andrew Singer. She walked in and said, "Hank, we can live with Andrew Singer, right?"

"Yeah," Hank sighed, "I guess but anyways; I wanted to ask about his mom. I mean Sandra didn't have too much on her background and I wanted to know if there were medical problems in the family?"

"No," Bobby said, "I guess she wouldn't; Melody was always private about herself, even more so after Karen died. She was despondent and I couldn't help her as I was in my own type of pain and didn't notice the pain she was in and when a friend finally brought me out of my pain."

Joyce felt horrible but she felt like Bobby was hiding something about how his wife died but she didn't want to press, he didn't seem dangerous.

"Anyways," Bobby continued, "When I finally found out about how Melody was doing but it was too late, she was gone and I was alone. I tried to look for her but there's one thing I taught my daughter to do and that's disappearing and, until I got the phone call, I didn't even know I had a grandson but without a doubt I know his father is Victor Wells and he was a cocky bastard, always mouthing off, never gave anyone respect and I'm almost sure his poor momma had a heart attack with the shit he pulled off."

They nodded and Bobby sighed, "But I would like to be part of Andrew's life, even if it's just for a couple of weeks in the summers."

Joyce nodded and said, "You could come for Christmas, we'd be happy to have you here."

Bobby nodded and said, "I'd appreciate that actually, be nice. Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go play with Andrew," and walked outside and saw Andrew playing hide and seek with Buffy and watched Andrew hide.

The day wore on and Andrew was starting to talk with his grandpa more often and even allowed him to put him on his knee and told him about where he lived and how he might be able to visit later on, Andrew nodded and fell asleep and had to be carried in.

Bobby also explained that he had to leave in the morning and he'd leave them with his contact information so they could call him when and if they needed to let him know about emergencies, they could.

TBC

Okay, so I'm going to have Bobby, like I may have mentioned, being a surrogate grandfather to Dawn and Buffy as well as Andrew and I should have Andrew's first visit at his grandfather's house soon. I might have Buffy come with him. Andrew will be staying with the Summers.

Also, ideas for pairings would be appreciated, keep in mind I'm going to have Andrew in a slash relationship and any ideas about that? Thanks.

So here's the poll question: should I have the Winchesters meet them there or should I keep their interaction to a minimum?

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 3

Andrew watched his grandpa leave, he was going to miss him but he told Andrew that he'd be coming up to visit him later.

Buffy liked Grandpa Bobby as he seemed nice; she grabbed Andrew so they could go play.

Joyce followed them and said, "Andrew, before you disappear I want to talk to you."

Andrew looked up and walked towards her.

Joyce knew that he wasn't old enough to understand yet but she'd try to tell him, "Andrew honey, we're adopting you; that means you get to stay with us forever."

Buffy heard what they were saying and she understood a bit about what they were talking about, her mom had explained how Andrew's parents weren't nice and they had decided that they did not want him living with them but this meant Andrew was going to really be her little brother like she thought.

Andrew nodded and ran off to play with Buffy; Hank grinned and said, "He doesn't understand, does he?"

"It doesn't matter," Joyce said, "He's ours," as they watched him play with Buffy, Hank nodded as they walked in to call Sandra about Andrew.

Sandra was busy reviewing some papers and she heard the phone ring, she picked it up and was happy to learn that Mr Singer wasn't going to challenge the adoption, "Yes Joyce, I'll be glad to start the paperwork for you," and smiled, at least she could help one kid in Sunnydale.

Joyce said, "Hank, she's going to rush the paperwork through for us so we can get legal custody of Andrew in a month."

Hank smiled and said, "So, sending Andrew to Bobby's place for the summer?"

"It's an idea," Joyce said, "Bobby is his family too and we can't keep them apart and he seems like a good man, I wouldn't mind him spending some time with Andrew."

"What about the girls, do you think Buffy or Dawn would understand why Andrew goes to see Bobby and not them?"

Joyce gave Hank a kiss on the cheek and said, "We'll cross that bridge when it happens, alright? And besides; I have the feeling that Bobby is lonely, he's going to be happy."

Hank nodded and went out to watch his children play, he didn't want Joyce to know that he felt a bit threatened by Bobby's relationship to Andrew, he really wanted to be Andrew's father but after talking to Bobby he didn't feel as threatened but he was still a little threatened by Bobby."

Andrew looked up and saw his dad walk over and pick him up in a great hug, he didn't mind getting hugged. He tried to return the hug but he couldn't and Hank looked at Buffy and decided that no matter what he'd be there for his kids and pulled them into a hug or at least does his best to be there for them.

A month later, the papers for the Adoption came through and Andrew was sitting with and Dawn Buffy watching TV when Hank came in and gave his kids a hug and said, "Andrew, guess what?"

"What?" Andrew asked confused as Hank picked him up and hugged him tight.

Hank smiled, "You're ours now Andrew, to keep," as Joyce took him from Hank and gave him a hug.

Andrew didn't quite understand what was going on; wasn't he theirs already? But he liked hugs, as he got down Buffy gave him a hug and said, "Mommy told me they were making you my brother for real."

He still didn't quite understand but Buffy did sometimes make things easier for him to understand.

The months after Andrew got adopted quickly passed by and Joyce did her best to keep in contact with Bobby but found out that he had kept odd hours but he always answered back in a couple of hours.

Bobby listened to the message and smiled; it seemed Andrew actually wanted to visit him and he'd be happy to have him and Hank for a bit. He looked around the place and groaned, he had to clean the place up and hide the books about the supernatural, he didn't want Andrew reading them or Hank to think he was nuts.

"Okay," Bobby said, "So Andrew and Hank are leaving tomorrow?" And winced: from LA to Sioux Falls was damn near a week and that's if they made a few stops as possible. Andrew was going to be one cranky four year old, "Okay Joyce, could ya put Andrew on the phone? I'd like to say good night to him."

Andrew picked up the phone and said, "Hi Grandpa Bobby."

"Hey Andrew," Bobby said, "Just wanted to say good night."

"Alright Grandpa," Andrew said, "Good night."

Bobby got Andrew to give the phone to Hank and did his best to tell him of a quicker way to his salvage yard and he told him to call him every night on the road or else they'd give him a damned heart attack by worrying, Hank nodded and said, "You need to talk to Joyce again?"

"Nah," Bobby said, "Got to get the place clean for you and Andrew," and hung up.

After Bobby got off the phone Joyce said, "Okay Andrew, you're going to see your grandfather in a week so I want you to be on your best behaviour."

"Yes Momma," Andrew said.

Hank sighed, he wanted to drive Andrew there as he thought it'd be a good way for them to bond and Andrew might have fun on the trip, though it'd take almost a week to travel there by car.

Joyce knew that Hank was going to take Andrew by car but she wanted him and Andrew to bond, they were pretty close to each other already but this would be good, he could spend some time at Bobby's and he'd see that Bobby just wanted to be Andrew's grandfather not his dad.

Buffy looked up when Joyce said that Andrew was visiting Grandpa Bobby, she wanted to go with them.

"Oh, you can't Buffy," Joyce said as she hugged her, "You, Dawn and I are going to visit Grandma Maria."

"Oh," Buffy pouted a bit, she wanted to visit Grandpa Bobby but Grandma Maria was fun to visit too, 'Hey,' she thought, 'Maybe I'd help bake some cookies for Andrew.'

Hank picked up Andrew and said, "We're leaving tomorrow actually but it's going to be a long trip, okay?" Andrew nodded and went to sleep; it was going to be an early morning.

Andrew was still a bit unsure about seeing Grandpa Bobby but his mommy and daddy said he'd have fun with Grandpa Bobby and Daddy was coming with him so he wouldn't be lonely.

Joyce looked at Hank packing his and Andrew's suitcases, she said, "We could send him by plane you know?"

Hank shook his head and said, "This'll be a good way for us to bond but I wish I could take the girls."

"No," Joyce said, "My mom wanted to see the girls this summer and you know how she gets."

"Yeah," Hank nodded as he finished his packing and went to sleep next to his wife, he was looking forwards to the trip with Andrew though he could only stay for a couple of days; he wanted this trip to bond with his son and maybe he thought that next time he could take the family somewhere, like camping. He reflected on his life and realized they almost did nothing together as a family, that had to change.

Andrew was shaken awake a couple of hours later, he looked up and saw Buffy standing in front of him smiling. She whispered, "I want to play with you before Daddy takes you on your trip."

"Okay," Andrew said as he rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, he followed Buffy who was playing with Mr Gordo. She smiled as he sat next to her and she hugged him tightly and handed him Mr Gordo.

"Mr Gordo said he wanted to come with you on your trip," Buffy said as she put her favourite stuffed pig in his hands, "Take care of him."

Andrew nodded and held Mr Gordo to his chest, he was touched and gave her a hug and said, "Thank you Buffy."

"Yeah, let's get to go bed before Mommy and Daddy wake up," Buffy said as they got back to their rooms.

A couple hours later Andrew was gently shaken awake by Hank, who whispered, "Time to get up kiddo."

"Daddy?" Andrew mumbled as he got picked up and dressed, he yawned; he didn't want to wake up yet. He felt Joyce's kiss on his forehead as Hank carried him out to the car for the trip and he buckled in.

Hank said, "Joyce, I'll call you when we stop for the night."

Joyce nodded and ran out to the car to give Andrew another kiss and whispered, "Have fun and be good for daddy and Grandpa and," she looked at Hank, "Be careful, okay? Don't try to drive all night and day."

"Alright mommy," Andrew said as he yawned and went back to sleep in the car, it was too early for him to be awake.

Hank nodded and gave Joyce a kiss good bye and said, "I wish you were coming with me."

"Just go before it's too late to go and you have to stay another day here," Joyce laughed as she walked inside to get breakfast ready for the girls.

Andrew slept soundly in his seat until they had left LA; he looked around, rubbed his eyes and said, "Where are we daddy?"

"About a couple hours out of LA," Hank said, "Now we're going for a long trip so will you be good for me Andrew?"

"Alright Daddy," Andrew said as he yawned again and began to look around at the scenery, he clutched Mr Gordo and watched everything pass by. He was interested in what was going on outside, it was fun; he saw all sorts of animals and he just stared happily at the animals and rolling scenery and decided that he liked car rides on the highway.

Bobby meanwhile was busy cleaning the house; he wanted it child proof as well, he had to make sure that little hands couldn't reach guns or knives and books that he knew weren't child friendly. He also wanted to give him some presents and since he realized that Hank probably wouldn't let him tattoo a runic sign of protection over Andrew's chest but maybe a cross with engraved with symbols of protection, he didn't know if the Summers were Christian but he supposed they wouldn't mind.

As he finished putting his stuff away Bobby sighed; the house was going to be cleaned in time, he just hoped that Andrew wasn't going to drive Hank nuts on the trip.

TBC

Okay, how do you think Andrew's first trip with Grandpa is going to go? And also I might change some of the Summers family history; like Hank and Joyce getting a divorce, they might go through some trouble when Buffy is called as the Slayer but they'll stick together.

Also when they move to Sunnydale Bobby will move there too and will take a hand in Buffy's training and he'll probably train Andrew as well, probably Xander too.

Okay, so I have some ideas for Pairings for Buffy at least I was thinking Sam/Buffy. I think she could keep him off the demon blood.

But I'd love to hear your ideas for Dawn and Andrew, I'll admit that I have ideas of my own but I'd like to hear your suggestions.

Also I'm going to start going into the Buffy the Vampire slayer movie soon, any ideas how I should change it around to fit Andrew and Dawn's presence?

Oh yeah, should I have Jesse survive the Harvest when I come to it?

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 4 

Hank looked over at Andrew who was fast asleep in his seat and he ruffled Andrew's hair, the boy was so sweet natured; he wasn't any problem on the trip, except those burgers that gave him the runs, that wasn't too fun.

But finally, after a week on the road, Hank was more than ready to get out and relax for awhile and stretch his legs. He wasn't looking forward to the trip home.

Bobby was waiting outside when he saw Hank's car pull up, he was happy to see Andrew but he did kind of wish that the two girls came with him, 'But maybe next time,' he thought as he walked out to meet them when he saw Andrew sleeping close to Hank.

"How was the trip down here?" Bobby asked as he looked at Andrew who was clutching a small stuffed pig.

"Great," Hank said, "But he had the runs from some greasy burgers a couple of days ago."

Bobby picked up Andrew and carried him inside while Hank came in carrying the suitcases, Hank looked around; the place looked fairly rustic.

Andrew woke up and muttered, "We here?"

"Yeah," Bobby said, "You're here," and put him down so he could look around. Bobby was glad that he removed all the bad stuff away, from him the way he was looking around and gave him a glass of holy water which Andrew drank down quickly.

Andrew looked around happily at his grandpa's house; it was big and there were books everywhere but they were a bit too far for him to reach, he looked around and walked back to his dad and grandfather.

Hank said, "You can look around later, it's late," Andrew nodded and Bobby led them to the room that they'd be staying in.

"Not tired," Andrew yawned as Hank put his pyjamas on; which was true as he had spent most of the day asleep but as he complained a bit Hank put him in bed and he quickly fell asleep again.

Bobby handed Hank a beer that he laced with holy water, he sighed; habits die hard but he couldn't be too safe, especially with his grandson in the house but he supposed that being a hunter made him suspicious.

Hank said, "It tastes a bit watered down."

"Yeah, it's an acquired taste," Bobby said as he drank his beer down and looked at Hank, "So how long are you guys going to be here for?"

"Don't know," Hank said, "I was planning on staying for a couple of days and driving back, I wish I could stay for the whole couple of weeks but I got work and I can't stay."

Bobby nodded and Hank pulled an envelope that held Andrew's ticket and gave it to him and said, "His plane leaves in three weeks."

"Oh," Bobby said as he looked at the ticket and nodded, he didn't quite think it was right for a kid Andrew's age going by himself but at least it wasn't the bus.

Hank went up to his room and fell asleep, it was a long trip and he didn't have to sleep in a damned motel or hotel room, at least for a couple of days.

The next day, Andrew woke up earlier than his dad and began to wander around the house, he thought his grandpa was asleep too when he heard someone walking around, he saw his grandpa making something in a pot.

Bobby saw his grandson looking at him from outside the kitchen and waved him in and said, "You want some oatmeal?"

Andrew nodded and climbed onto a chair and ate the oatmeal his grandpa made while listening to his Grandpa telling him what they would be doing together while he was there visiting.

"Here, go watch some television," Bobby said as he heard Hank get up and come down the stairs. Hank rubbed Andrew's hair and then he and Bobby started to talk about some stuff.

Andrew yawned; he didn't want to listen to adults talk so he watched TV.

The first day was alright but Andrew wished Buffy had come with them because he was bored; Grandpa Bobby had a puppy but it didn't seem to want to play with him, no matter how often he tried to get the dog to play.

So he just watched TV and listened to his Grandfather and Daddy talk, he knew Daddy had to leave soon because he had work and he was going to miss him but he was only going to be here for another day, maybe there would be some other kids to play with.

Later that night the phone rang and Bobby picked up and frowned when he heard John Winchester's voice on the other side of the line; it seems that he was town and needed some help with a hunt. Bobby wanted to tell him to go to hell but he couldn't do it but he didn't want Andrew to be left alone and he had a problem telling John about him too as John never had a problem with taking his kids on a hunt.

Hank saw Bobby come out with a dark look on his face and looked worried; he wondered who was on the phone that put him in such a bad mood.

Bobby groaned as he sat down, he couldn't just ask Hank to take Andrew when he left as Hank was going to leave in the morning and he did want Andrew to stay with him, he began to think that maybe he could convince John to leave the boys here with him and Andrew; John just did need some supplies and he'd only be here for a day or two.

"Is there something wrong?" Hank asked as Bobby sat thinking.

"Nah. nothin's wrong; just some old friends came calling, it'll be fine," Bobby said as he patted Andrew's head.

"Okay," Hank said not sure he believed the words coming out of Bobby's mouth, the guy was worried about something but he knew he wouldn't hurt Andrew.

"Hey kiddo," Bobby said to Andrew who was looking at some of the books just out of his reach, wondering how he could get to them when Bobby said, "My friend has some kids, one of them near your age."

Andrew nodded and looked happy; there would be some kids he could play with. He yawned, 'It was getting boring here though, Grandpa said they'd go around and explore the city and there were a lot of things there for me to do.'

The next day Hank left he gave his son a hug before he left and said that he'd be there for him when the plane landed.

Andrew was alone with his grandpa, who was preparing things. Andrew watched as he pulled out a gun and quickly did what he was told as guns scared him, always did.

Bobby got the stuff that John told him that he needed as he wanted to keep Andrew's time with John limited as possible, not that John wasn't a good man, he was but he was obsessed with finding the creature that killed his wife. He understood the reasons but he never approved of how he went about it dragging his kids with him, neglectin their schooling. What kind of childhood was that for them, hell, Sammy was just about Buffy's age and Dean was ten.

Andrew heard his grandfather curse out loud, he had no idea what the word was though; he heard daddy say that word when some car cut him off and daddy said it was a bad word.

Bobby came out and said, "Wait in your room until I say it's alright, okay?"

Andrew nodded, something in Grandpa's voice scared him and he ran into his room and waited. He heard a loud knock at the door, his Grandpa sounding angry and he waited, he heard his grandpa call him down.

He walked down the stairs and saw a couple of boys look back at him curiously, he walked towards them. Bobby said, "Andrew, this is Sammy and Dean; they're the kids of a man who comes over to my house every now and then."

"Hi," Andrew said hesitantly as he looked at them, they knew his Grandpa so they couldn't be bad kids, could they?

"Where are their mommy and daddy?" Andrew asked as he looked around.

Dean was about to answer when Bobby gave him a look that said 'be quiet about the hunting.' Dean couldn't understand it; if this kid was Bobby's grandson why didn't he want him knowing about hunting? It was so cool; his dad was like a superhero: he killed bad creatures and Bobby helped him but why didn't Bobby want his grandson to know about hunting?

"Hi," Sam replied to Andrew and they began to talk.

Bobby said, "Dean, I'm trusting you to not scare Andrew with stories your pa told you, okay?"

Dean nodded and sighed; this was going to be boring as he wanted to go hunting with his dad but he had to look after Sammy.

Andrew just looked at the two brothers, he tried to ask him some questions but it seemed Dean didn't like him much but Sam was nice. As they talked Sam dragged him outside so they could play, Dean ran after them to look out for both of them and Bobby sighed; Dean had better keep his mouth shut about hunting.

'Sam's just like Buffy,' Andrew thought, 'Always pulling me somewhere to play,' but at least he wanted to play not like Dean, who simply watched him play with Sam.

Dean didn't know what to make of Bobby's grandson; he didn't seem to be a bad kid but then again he looked kind of soft, like he got spoiled or way too many hugs.

"So," Dean said, "Where'd you come from?"

"Umm," Andrew said as he tried to remember the name of his city, it was a big name and said, "LA, where'd you come from?"

Dean smirked, "Kansas but we move around a lot with our dad."

Sam muttered, "I hate moving around like this. I can't even make that many friends; I don't even know what dad does for a living."

"Where's your mommy?" Andrew asked.

"She died in a car accident," Sam said, "When I was just a baby," while Dean flinched at the question.

Dean looked at Andrew and said, "So where's your parents?"

Andrew said, "Daddy had to go back this morning and mommy and my sisters had to go visit their grandma."

That answer puzzled Dean; didn't Andrew have the same grandma as his sisters? He ran back in and asked Bobby about who told him what Andrew meant.

"Oh," Dean said, "They're not his real family?"

Bobby frowned and said, "Kid, they treat him as he IS family, his parents and I mean they are his real family; they care for him better than his," and he made a face, "Real parents did."

Dean shook his head and muttered, "Don't understand, dad says family is all you can count on."

Bobby shook his head and said, "Not all family is blood related, Andrew's proof of that as his adoptive family loves him. You shoulda seen his big sister drag him everywhere, they're good people."

"But," Dean said, "He's your grandson, why doesn't he live with you?" He wanted to know because he wanted to try to figure it out.

"It's my lifestyle; I'm a hunter," Bobby said, "And Andrew deserves a normal life with a normal family and that's something I couldn't give him, though I might move out west to be closer to him. I want to see him more often."

"Hey," Dean said, "Dad takes me hunting and I'm fine."

Bobby sighed, this was his big problem with John: Dean knew about the hunting and supernatural creatures, he loved hearing about them and Bobby could tell that he was going to be following in his dad's footsteps but Sammy, as he looked out and saw Sammy and Andrew playing, Sammy had no idea what his dad did and he had a feeling that this was going to lead to trouble with the two of them.

Dean just sighed, Bobby looked thoughtful, he wanted to read some of Bobby's books but it looked like Bobby hid all his demon and monster books.

"If you're looking for the books; they're being hidden while Andrew's here," Bobby said.

"Crap," Dean muttered and he walked out to see what Andrew and Sam where up to, he looked out and saw that they were just playing so he decided that he'd have to keep an eye on them both.

Sam waved Dean over and tried to get him to play with them but Dean wasn't interested really; after all he was ten and they were still little kids, especially Andrew as he was smaller than both of them but maybe he'd give him a chance.

Andrew was getting thirsty and he ran in to get some water when he saw an old car drive in, he stared at it curiously wondering who was visiting when Dean ran up and yelled, "Dad!"

John came out and saw his boys and reminded himself why he was hunting again instead of having a normal life with them, when he saw the smaller blonde boy and waved at him and said, "Could you get your grandpa out here?"

Andrew nodded and ran in and told Bobby, who quickly told him to get back in his room so he could talk to his friend, "Yes Grandpa," Andrew said as he ran into his room.

John came in and said, "So that's the little guy, he's a cute little guy."

"Yeah," Bobby said, "So did you get the creature you're looking for?"

"Yep but I wasn't able to save one of the victims," he said angrily.

'That was regrettable,' Bobby sighed as he took the equipment John borrowed from him and put it away, 'It wasn't a good way for anyone to go,' he looked back as John hugged his children. He was a good father he supposed, he just wished that John would take better care of those two boys rather than leaving them alone in motels all the time.

John looked at Bobby and said, "You mind if I stay here for a bit? The Impala needs some work done on it."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Bobby said, "But remember: Nothing about hunting or demons monsters in front of Andrew. I'd like to shield him from this life as much as I could."

John nodded and went out to work on the car, Dean ran out after him and Bobby sighed as Sam asked if he could play with Andrew some more. "Yeah," Bobby said, "Go play with him."

Sam ran upstairs to drag Andrew out to play with him. 

TBC 

Poll question: Will Dean and John keep their promise not to tell Andrew about hunting? and also I changed my idea about a Sam/Buffy pairing, there'll most likely be a Dean/Buffy pairing eventually still I'd like some ideas for Andrew pairing and please keep in mind that it's going to be slash with him. 

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 5 

The Winchesters ended up staying for a couple of days only for Sam and Andrew to grow closer as friends and Dean to keep a eye on both of them to make sure they were safe. Andrew was afraid that Dean didn't like him very much but Dean liked him fine, it was just that he couldn't get how Bobby let strangers raise his grandson.

John found himself liking the little guy as he kind of reminded him of Dean when he was his age with his curiosity.

Andrew was in bed sleeping soundly trying curl up to Mr Gordo as Sam wore him out; he supposed that Sam was just happy to have someone to play with, other than his brother. As he curled under the covers he was suddenly shaken awake by Sam.

He looked at Sam who said, "I was lonely; dad and Dean are sleeping and I couldn't sleep because dad snores, so does Dean."

"Oh," Andrew said, "You wanna stay in my room? I don't think I snore, at least Buffy says I don't and we share a room."

Sam nodded and went to sleep on the floor while Andrew gave him a blanket and a pillow and went back to sleep. Sam wanted to make friends with Andrew because it would be nice to keep a friend for once and since dad came to visit Bobby often he could probably see Andrew if he was here.

The next morning Andrew woke up and saw Sam still sleeping, he tiptoed out so he wouldn't wake him up and walked downstairs and saw his grandfather sitting down and eating something.

Bobby looked up and waved him over and said, "You want to go see a movie today? John's taking his boys somewhere so I thought we could go."

Andrew nodded though he didn't really have an idea what movie they could go too as Daddy and Mommy usually just rented movies, he had a feeling they didn't like going out too often.

"Yeah, we'll see if there's a kiddie movie," Bobby said, "Better than staying in all day now, I'll get breakfast ready for you."

As Bobby began to cook breakfast Sam snuck past Andrew and walked to where his dad and brother were sleeping, Bobby looked up and said, "Sammy it's alright; your pa and brother are still asleep."

Sam sighed with relief as Bobby sat him down next to Andrew so they could both eat.

Bobby sighed and again he wished that John would do the right thing and find some family to take care of Sam and Dean so they could have a somewhat normal life, god knows hunting wasn't for everyone and it seemed like John's quest for vengeance was going to consume his children.

Andrew noticed his grandpa's eyes looked sad again and he wondered what was he sad about, was it about grandma? He remembered Grandpa saying that Grandma died. He walked over and gave Bobby a hug which he hoped would make Grandpa happy again.

Bobby looked down at Andrew and smiled, he was just like Karen; always looking to cheer up a bad situation. He returned the hug while Sam looked on with just a bit of jealously; he wanted a relationship like that with his dad.

Sam said, "So what are you going to do today Andrew?"

"Grandpa's taking me to a movie," Andrew said as he ate the sausage and pancakes his grandfather made, he looked at Sam and asked, "What are you and Dean going to do?"

Sam shrugged but knew it would be with his dad who said they were going to be going as soon as the car was fixed, he wondered how the car kept getting damaged. He said, "I probably won't be here when you come home."

Andrew looked a bit upset; Sam was his first friend, outside Buffy and Dawn, he wanted to stay being Sam's friend.

Bobby said, "How about this Sammy; you can write letters for me and I'll send them to him and that way if you two want to keep in contact and his parents can write back until he learns his letters."

Sam nodded; that'd be incredible if they could make it work, he'd love to be able to keep in contact with Andrew, not that he wanted to hurt Dean or his father, he just needed someone to talk to who wasn't part of his family.

"Okay," Bobby said, "You can send me the letters and I'll forward them to Andrew and if you want to receive letters I'll set up a post box for you."

"Yeah," Sam said excitedly; he would love to have someone to talk too even if it was by mail, he'd have a friend he could confide in.

As they ate, Bobby heard movements coming from the other room and he could tell Dean and John were up as Dean rushed out and sighed with relief as he saw Sam sitting down with Andrew. He looked at Andrew and looked at him, still curious on how he could see strangers as his family.

Dean sat between them and said, "So you heading back west in a couple of weeks?"

Andrew said, "Don't know; Daddy gave Grandpa Bobby a ticket for me so I can go back."

"Oh," Dean thought back to the strangers pretending to be his family, he didn't agree with that; if and when he had children he'd never have strangers raise them.

"So," Dean said, "Tell me about your family?"

Andrew smiled and said, "I have two sisters: Dawn and Buffy; Dawn's smaller than me and Buffy's taller than me."

"No, I meant your other family," Dean pressed, "I mean you gotta think about them sometimes?"

"Not really, I don't remember being happy there. I'm happier with my new family," Andrew said, confused on why Dean was asking about his before parents.

John understood what Dean was getting at and in his own way he agreed with him; family should raise family. Bobby should take Andrew in but as he thought about it he still agreed with Dean but he had no right to tell others how to raise their children.

Dean was starting to get Andrew upset when John said, "Enough Dean, if Andrew says they're his family, they're his family."

Dean nodded but he'd be thinking about this for awhile.

Bobby gave John a grateful look and said, "Andrew get dressed and get ready, I'll take you to town in a bit. I got some things to talk to John about."

John said, "Sam, Dean; get ready to leave, we're going to be leaving in a couple of minutes," he looked at Sam, "If you want to say good bye to Andrew do it now."

"Yes dad," Sam said as he ran upstairs and knocked on the door and opened it and saw Andrew getting dressed, Sam walked over and said, "We're going in a couple of minutes so," as Sam looked around he gave Andrew a big hug and quickly ran out before Dean called him a girl for giving hugs.

Andrew returned the hug and wondered if he and Sam would be able to be friends, after all they lived so far apart and from what Sam told him; his daddy always moved them around.

As they left Bobby patted Andrew on the back and said, "Don't worry, they always end up here every now and then because they always show up here if his dad needs help with something."

"What does his dad need help from you?" Andrew asked curiously, "What does he do for work? My Daddy is…" as he struggled with the word that Hank had taught him, "A lawyer," he didn't say the name right but Bobby got what he was saying.

"Oh, John? He's a freelance worker: he goes to towns and helps people out with problems, he's a professional exterminator," Bobby said and thought, 'It wasn't a lie; John WAS an exterminator so in a way I'm not lying.'

Bobby took Andrew's hand and took him out to the truck and they went to town, Bobby kept Andrew busy so he wouldn't miss Sam or feel bored, he frowned as Andrew was getting more and more interested in the books out of his reach and he swore he'd had to keep him from crawling up to the books. After a bit he decided that he'd find a book that wouldn't scare Andrew or reveal too much about hunting or anything demonic.

Andrew was sitting down watching TV when Bobby gave him a book that he said had fairytales that he'd like in it. Andrew tried to read the book but there were way too many big words for him to understand in it so Bobby would read to him before he went to sleep.

The weeks passed too quickly for Bobby's taste and it was soon time for Andrew to go home, the night before he put Andrew on his knee and said, "I got a present for you," as he gave Andrew a box.

Andrew opened the box and saw a golden cross on it, he held it closer and looked at his grandfather, Bobby said, "Your grandma got that cross from her dad, she'd want you to have it."

"It feels warm Grandpa," Andrew said as he held it in his palm.

"Hmm, must be the heat," Bobby said and thought to himself, 'It's most likely the enchantments that a friend of mine placed on it; the little cross was probably fairly protective now as one of the enchantments was a cleansing aura that would actively remove the taint of that stupid town and a couple of enchantments to keep demons away any types.'

Andrew said, "Do you think Grandma would've liked me?"

"You kidding?" Bobby said, "If she had found out what yer momma had done to you, she would've have gone to tan her hide and would've taken you and your brother in."

Andrew nodded and cuddled against Bobby and fell asleep, Bobby knew that he had better put his grandson to bed but right now he didn't feel like moving right now, he almost wished out loud that he could keep Andrew this small and innocent forever but he'd settle for making sure Andrew kept his innocence with him.

Bobby picked Andrew up and placed him in bed and made sure Andrew was packed; he looked at the gifts he had bought for him and the ones he got for Buffy and Dawn as he didn't want them to feel left out. He knew John didn't quite get why he was letting strangers raise Andrew and if the Summers weren't right for Andrew he would've taken him in no matter what but the Summers were good for him.

Andrew was woken up by Bobby and taken out to the truck, Bobby said, "It's time for you to go, your plane leaves in a couple of hours but I want to make sure we have enough time for you to get on the plane."

"Alright grandpa," Andrew said as he rubbed his eyes and got picked up by his grandpa and put in the truck.

Bobby was fast as he didn't like being late for anything, especially for airplanes; they never seemed to wait for people and Andrew might get upset by being rushed.

Andrew didn't want to leave so early but he was happy that he could go and see his Mommy and Daddy again and Grandpa Bobby could come up for Christmas and he'd see him then. Bobby gave him a hug and he boarded the plane, he was kind of excited about a plane trip.

As the plane lifted up Andrew tried to pick out his Grandpa's place from the air but couldn't. The trip lasted a couple of hours and Andrew was led out where Joyce grabbed him in a hug and said, "I missed you Andrew." 

TBC 

Okay I might keep the pairings open for Buffy, still unsure about who I will pair her with it might and thanks for your ideas about Andrew I'll take them all in stride and also should Andrew somehow keep in contact with Sam and Dean? And I will be having Bobby moving closer to his family, especially when he finds out about them moving back in Sunnydale. Also up next is Buffy's and Andrew's experiences with Merrick and the Buffy movie, any ideas how that should go? Let me know. 

Please rate and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters and I don't own the Buffy movie. 

Chapter 6 

A/N: In this part of the Story Andrew is fourteen and Buffy is sixteen and Dawn around 12. 

The years passed by for Andrew and his family; he was surprised that Bobby had kept his promise about having Sam keep in touch with him, it wasn't often but Sam, with help from his dad, would write letters until he was able to better write letters to him while Andrew had to have his mom write for him until he learned his letters and even though Bobby did pay enough visits to the Summers to make sure everything was alright but he would often call first. Buffy and Andrew would visit him every summer, Buffy insisted because Andrew was her little brother.

Bobby however was doing his best to make sure his adopted family didn't find out about the supernatural or hunting. He managed to convince the grandkids that he just liked mythology and, thankfully, most of the hunters he knew didn't come calling anymore, unless they called first, though he didn't see too much of the Winchesters anymore, not after the crap John pulled on him though he always got letters from Sam.

As Andrew was sleeping, "Come on turbo geek, it's time for school," Buffy screamed as she shook her little brother awake.

Andrew woke up shaking his head and said, "I had the weirdest dream," as he began to put his clothes on.

"Ooh?" Buffy said as she got dressed, she was still a bit annoyed at the fact that she had to share her room with her brother, 'I mean, how creepy was that?' she thought.

"No, it was when I first went to Grandpa's place," Andrew said as got his clothes on.

"I like Grandpa Bobby," Buffy said, "He's funny," but suddenly said, "Okay Andrew, when we get too School you remember what to do, right?"

"Yes," Andrew said, "We don't hang out in public and I don't reveal any details of what you look like in the morning."

Buffy gave him a hug and smiled, she loved her little brother and she just wished that she could hang out with him but the public opinion in the school was that he was a social outcast and she knew he could be cool, he just didn't care about public opinion.

Andrew smiled as he returned the hug and said, "You going to go shopping after school again?"

"Of course, you need something?" Buffy asked as they walked downstairs.

"No," Andrew shook his head, "I just want you to mail a letter for me on your way home."

Buffy said, "Another letter for Grandpa Bobby," and took the letter with a smile and rubbed his head and they ran downstairs. Andrew ran to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast for them as Joyce really didn't have the time anymore with her job at the gallery, her boss, as Dawn said was a jerk though Buffy had much worse words to say about the man.

Andrew was quickly cooking up some pancakes and sausages, he learned from Grandpa Bobby how to cook good breakfasts.

"Oh god," Buffy groaned, "Animal fat again? Doesn't Grandpa know any recipes without meat?"

"I asked him about that last summer," Andrew said, "And he said that life's too short without some small joys in it."

Dawn simply said, "Alright, Grandpa's pancakes."

"Yeah, they're easy and quick to make," Andrew said happily.

Buffy made a bit of face but sighed, it was good; she'd just have to find a way to introduce Grandpa to low fat cooking.

As they ate breakfast Buffy looked at Andrew and said softly, "You talked about dreams, remember?" Andrew nodded and Buffy continued, she whispered, "I've been having some _REALLY_ weird dreams lately."

"About what?" Andrew asked curious, he always assumed her dreams were about that big dumb monkey she was talking about.

"It's weird: I'm a princess like centuries ago," Buffy said, "And a man is talking to me, I don't understand what he's saying but it sounds like its important."

"Wow," Andrew said as he shook his head, "That's kind of deep, maybe you should write it down in a journal if it happens again."

She nodded and said, "Well, I've had my fill of animal fat for the day."

Andrew nodded and looked at the dishes and thought, 'I'll do them later,' as they ran out the door to catch the bus to Hemery High. Buffy jumped into her boyfriend's car which pulled up behind them.

He looked at Andrew and said, "You want a ride with us?"

"No," Andrew said, he really didn't like Buffy's friend as he was always mean to him and Dawn when Buffy wasn't looking and he wished that something not deadly but really annoying happened to his car; like that scene in Back to the Future with the horse manure.

Dawn said, "I'll ride with you Chad," she didn't like him any better but at least he was better than Buffy's ex boyfriend.

Buffy saw Andrew get on the bus and wondered why he wouldn't get in the car with Chad but it was his hang up.

As they drove through the streets Chad was telling Buffy about the big basketball game that was going to come up and how good the cheerleader suit looked on her.

However Buffy's mind was on her dream as it was starting to worry her, what did it mean? And why did it feel like she knew the man? She didn't want scare Andrew but she also dreamed of her death or was it someone else's?

Dawn got off at her school and said, "Bye Buffy, I'll see you tonight."

Chad shook his head, why did a babe like Buffy have to have lamest relatives, if he wasn't trying to get into her pants he'd have beaten the shit out of Andrew already.'

"So Buffy," Chad said, "Do you want to catch a movie or something?"

"Not tonight, I have to have to spend some time with my friends tonight," as she left the car Chad simply looked dark, she never made time for him and he was her boyfriend.

After school, Buffy went to the mall to relax; she decided to buy some clothes for herself and dropped the letter off for Grandpa Bobby. As she and her friends walked around they looked at the cute clothes and gasped.

They also decided to catch a movie that one of them wanted to see, Buffy liked it but there was a couple of really rude guys ruining it, she looked at them and tried to get them to be a bit more pleasant but it wasn't working.

After the movie Buffy to trying to put the dreams behind her as they went to a restaurant to eat when those same guys from the movie kept trying to put the moves on her, well at least one of them did the other one called her and her friends names so she got pissed off and her friends gave them a withering glare which caused them to laugh even further.

They walked out and one of her friends, in an attempt to forget the two slobs, said, "Oh yeah, Buffy, what did you get on your English test?"

"Oh, A plus, Andrew helped me study for it," Buffy said happily.

Another one said, "Oh yeah, I knew having a little geek for a brother could come in handy," and they all giggled a bit, except for Buffy. She hated it when people picked on her little brother or sister, not that anyone would dare touch one of the most popular girls in school brother or sister.

As they walked towards to the elevator the group of girls was stopped by a older man, who looked at her with such intensity that it scared her; it reminded her of the man in her dreams who always tried to tell her some important thing, she shook her head and said in a tone, "Rude much?"

The man shook his head and said, "You must be prepared."

One of her friends got in his way and said, "For what? And, by the way, who wears that kind of suit in LA?"

He shook his head and walked off, Buffy was getting royally freaked; this was just like her dream, 'This couldn't be real?' she looked at the others and said, "Let's go to practice."

"Yeah," they said as one and walked to the bus station; they had to practice their routines and they headed back to Hemery High school.

Buffy's fear was starting to leave her and she was beginning to put the dream aside as she preformed the actions, one of the other girls remarked on how she was getting to be more graceful and agile.

"Yeah," Buffy replied quietly, "Must be all the vitamins I'm taking," as she walked into the locker room to put on her clothes, she just wanted to get home, relax with her brother and sister and forget what had happened when she felt something behind her, she looked back at saw the same man.

"Oh god, you do know the meaning of privacy so why don't you get out of here before I call someone!" Buffy screamed.

The man said, "You have been chosen."

"God, chosen to do what?" Buffy said, getting a little fed up and scared."

He said, "To stop the vampires and demons, to stand against the darkness."

"What?" Buffy exclaimed, "Let me guess; does Elvis talk to you too?" And turned to leave the room.

"You can't ignore your destiny Miss Summers," the man said, "You have no choice in the matter."

Buffy glared at him and said, "No, I have a choice," and was about to walk.

"Maybe I was wrong about you," the man said as he pulled a dagger out and threw it at her; she turned around and caught it.

"You threw a knife at me!" Buffy screamed in fear and rage, "Why did you do that!"

"My name is Merrick and I am to train and guide you so you can fight the vampires; you are the Slayer. I threw the knife to prove my point to you: only a Slayer could have caught it like that."

Buffy shook her head and ran out and was grateful that Chad's car was there, she said, "Please Chad, could you take me home?"

Chad grinned as he pulled her into his car and drove her home, Buffy was beyond scared. As the car sped away from the school she looked behind and saw the man looking at her and shuddered.

The car ride was short thankfully and Buffy ran inside after thanking Chad gratefully.

Andrew was busy with his homework when Buffy came in, she looked afraid and unhappy. She walked up to her room and he ran upstairs to try to calm her down.

"Buffy, what happened?" he asked as he sat on her bed.

"I really don't want to tell you because then you'll tell mom and mom will freak and overreact," Buffy said as she tried to forget the day.

"Come on, you know I haven't told anyone your secrets," Andrew said as he gave her a hug.

"Alright but don't freak," Buffy said and told him what happened at school and the mall,

Andrew was horrified, "He threw a freaking knife?"

He shook his head and thought, 'Slayer? That sounded familiar,' as he tried to think of where he could have heard that before. It was at Grandpa Bobby's place; he remembered his grandfather always had books of folklore, he tried to ask him about why he had so many books on the subject and Grandpa told him that he had a fascination with cultural tales.

"Hey Buffy," Andrew said, "I'm gonna call Grandpa, you know with all those old books he might have something about Slayers or whatever that nutjob, who threw the knife at my sister, thought you were."

Bobby was getting ready to go out when one of the phones rang and he grabbed it and knew it was either Andrew or his sisters; they're the only ones who had this number. He picked it up and said, "Singer's Salvage."

"Hi Grandpa," Andrew, "I hope you have some time to talk?"

"You know I got time for you," Bobby said, "Now what's up?"

"Grandpa," Andrew said, "Do you know anything about something called a Slayer?"

Bobby nearly dropped the phone in shock. 

TBC 

I hope I got the basis of the movie it's been a while since I've seen it. Here's the poll question: I remember Buffy had a boyfriend in the movie, I think his name was Pike, should they get together for this part of the story? Also a question: how old was Buffy in the movie when she was called as a slayer? I've heard some conflicting stories so just tell me if I got Buffy and Dawn's age right. 

Please rate and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters 

Chapter 7 

"Tell me everything?" Bobby said to his grandson.

Andrew winced at Grandpa's voice and told him everything. Bobby growled; 'He threw a knife at his granddaughter just to prove she was the Slayer? Weren't there any better goddamned tests than that? What if she couldn't catch? Would he have shrugged and moved on to some other poor girl?'

"Okay Andrew, I'm coming up there," Bobby said, "Tell your momma when she gets home that I'm going to be on the first available plane."

He grabbed every bit of lore he could find on the Slayer, most hunters had heard the legend of the Slayer and almost all of them considered them legends told by demons or the other things they hunted but Bobby always figured that there might be something to the legend. After all the Slayer was mentioned in just about every culture but even then it was usually just a couple of paragraphs of a legend.

Andrew put the phone down and he said, "Buffy, Grandpa's coming up here and I think he's going to be here tonight."

Buffy sighed with relief, she always felt better when he was here and maybe he could help with the crazy guy.

"Come on," Andrew said, "I got some money from mom she and dad wouldn't be home in time for dinner, so I thought pizza?"

"Yes," Buffy groaned in relief, "Anything to help me forget today."

Andrew smiled and said, "If Grandpa Bobby can make it tonight we'll wait for him."

Buffy nodded and said, "I'm going to sleep," Andrew nodded and she fell asleep, she began to dream again; it was odd, this time it didn't look like it was so far in past. As she watched she saw a man who she knew was her teacher, guide and friend; he was held up against the ceiling by a man who had yellow eyes and he set her teacher on fire and he looked at her with his hideous yellow eyes and grinned.

She woke up in a cold sweat and moaned, "What the hell was THAT?" It was getting freaky and not in a good way, she just wanted her life to be normal, she wanted to have family outings. She got up and walked out and saw Andrew and Dawn watching TV.

Andrew looked up and said, "Are you alright Buffy?"

"Yeah," she lied; she didn't want her brother to be even more worried than he already was. She sat down next to him and Dawn and asked, "What are you guys watching?"

Dawn said, "The news, it looks like more people are disappearing."

"People are disappearing?" Buffy asked surprised, "Where?"

"Mostly the homeless in the north," Andrew said, "But some students from Hemery have disappeared too."

Buffy sighed, she had heard about them but she really hadn't cared because they weren't her immediate family or friends. She looked at Andrew and Dawn and wondered what she would've done if it was them who disappeared?

Andrew smiled brightly to attempt to calm her down and it was kind of doing it but she was still worried, Buffy said, "So, pizza?"

"Not yet, I tried to call Grandpa Bobby but I think he's already on his way," Andrew said, "And depending how fast he gets here we can wait."

"Yeah," Dawn said, "It's kind of cool that Grandpa Bobby is coming here all of a sudden," and gasped, "Did we tell mom and dad?"

"Yeah," Andrew nodded, "I called Dad's cell so they know and besides, they never minded Grandpa, do they?"

"Nope," Buffy said, "Mom likes him a lot, it's just Dad that feels threatened by him sometimes," and she walked into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

Andrew sighed as he tried to remember what he had read about this Slayer thing in Grandpa's books but it wasn't much, he wanted to be more helpful. As he was watching TV he heard a knock on the door and opened it up warily and sighed, it was Grandpa.

Bobby pulled his grandson into a crushing hug and said, "It's good to see you kiddo," he walked in and saw Buffy walking out of the kitchen, he smiled and waved.

She nearly screamed with joy, ran out and hugged him and let go when he coughed and said, "When did you get so damned strong?"

Buffy shrugged and said, "Sorry Grandpa, I guess I don't know my own strength," and sat down a bit regretful.

"Don't feel bad," Bobby said as he sat down. "So, some ass threw a damned knife at you?"

"Yeah," Buffy said and told him the whole story about meeting Merrick and him telling her that it's her destiny to fight evil and no one else's but the Slayer's duty.

Bobby frowned; he could mention some hunters who would have things to say about shouldering one kid with the responsibility with fighting demons and monsters with almost no support, hell, if he could find this Merrick he would show him what happens when you threaten family.

Andrew said, "Grandpa, you got here pretty quick; what did you do take an express plane?"

"Yeah, it had sounded like you kids need help," Bobby said and snapped his fingers and brought out several letters addressed for him and said, "Sammy sent these for you."

"Oh," Andrew said as he took the letters and began to read them, he loved to hear from Sam though the letters were a bit infrequent now but he could tell that Sam's dad was still moving them around and he was getting annoyed at his father and brother.

As he read the latest letter; Sam was talking about his school, it seemed John finally settled down for them to go to school, he read he was trying to be a Mathlete? Andrew thought that was cool, he knew Sam was pretty smart and he just hoped he'd work things out with his family. He knew they had their problems and for some reason it was just getting worse with them.

Bobby smiled, he could tell that Andrew was concerned about Sam, he still wondered how they could be friends like this as they only met each other a couple of times and both visits were pretty short. As Andrew looked at the letters he was opening a picture came out of one and he realized that it was one of Sam and Dean.

Buffy saw Andrew hold up the picture and said, "Oh god, who's the guy in the jean jacket?"

"I think its Dean," Andrew said, "No, I'm sure it's Dean, the other one is Sam because he always has long hair."

"Andrew," Buffy said, "I'm very disappointed that you kept major hotties from me, your loving sister," and laughed good naturedly.

"Please, I don't even know where they are half the time, Grandpa has to forward the letters to me," Andrew said, "Also I'm not sure how well you and Dean would get along."

Buffy said, "Don't worry, I just said he was cute, not that he was my type," and laughed again.

Bobby shook his head and said, "Buffy, Andrew; tell me more about what this Merrick said to you?"

"Okay: he said that I'm the Slayer and I have to fight alone against the darkness, the demons and vampires," Buffy said, "Personally, I thought he was nuts."

"Does he know where we live?" Andrew asked, a bit worried that a knife throwing loony might know where they live.

Dawn sighed and said, "I'm hungry, can we get pizza now?"

Bobby nodded and said, "Yeah, I left in a hurry so I'm getting a mite hungry myself."

"Okay," Buffy said, "Gonna order the pizza now," as she grabbed the phone.

Andrew sighed as he read the letters; Sam always felt like he was hiding things from him, he could swear that Sam was hiding things from him but he was just happy to hear from Sam and even Dean put some sentences in, mostly about how he was sure that he needed to live with Grandpa.

He shook his head; Dean hadn't changed a bit; always calling his adoptive family 'the fake family.' He had a theory that if Dean ever met Buffy and called her 'the fake sister' she'd slug him one.

Buffy jumped in and said, "Pizza's ordered and it has almost no animal fat," at Bobby's shocked look she grinned, "Just kidding, its pepperoni and sausage."

As they talked Bobby could tell that both Andrew and Buffy were worried and they were both trying to keep Dawn from knowing, he could read his grandchildren like a book. He said, "So, where's your parents Buffy?"

"Oh, they're doing some big Gallery opening," Buffy said, "It's been pretty stressful on both of them and they've been arguing a bit more often too."

Andrew sighed, it was getting stressful on of all of them, Buffy and he did their best to stay out of it so they wouldn't be forced to pick sides and Andrew did his best to keep Dawn distracted.

Bobby sighed, he saw it often enough, particularly amongst hunting couples; he knew Joyce or Hank wouldn't hurt their children and, if necessary, he could take the kids for a couple months so they could work out whatever was going wrong with them without worrying about the kids.

They settled down to watch TV when the doorbell rang and Buffy looked at her watch and thought that the pizza guy was early, she opened the door and saw Merrick looking at her, "Oh god, how do you know where I live?"

Merrick walked in and said; "Ms Summers, it's your destiny to fight…" as he began to say his line again Bobby walked up to him and slammed his fist into Merrick's face.

Bobby glared at him while he sputtered and said, "Look, I'm sure your willing to tell her that she has no choice but I'll be DAMNED if I let my granddaughter fight against whatever you want alone."

"It's her destiny," Merrick coughed out as he got up, still in pain.

"No such thing as destiny," Bobby said, "She has free choice and to shoulder this kind of pressure on a kid is absolute shit. Also you threw a damned dagger at my granddaughter, what if she hadn't caught it or was bit slow?"

"She is the Slayer," Merrick said, "Her path must be walked alone. What I did to your granddaughter was part of an approved test."

"No way!" Bobby said as he looked at Buffy, "She's a kid and while I'm sure at one point in time sixteen was considered old now, its garbage, she has her whole life in front of her. And about the test; there has to be better ways to test them rather than using deadly weapons."

Andrew simply glared at him and said, "Tell us what Slayer is _**NOW**_ or else we can call the police and let them deal with you."

Merrick looked at them and found himself respecting them, he had read the Watcher's journals and read how some families just handed their daughters over without any fight but these two men were going to stand by her, he could respect that. He made the decision and said, "I guess I have no choice, I'll explain everything too you all."

Bobby nodded and pulled him inside the house so they could talk, he'd give the man a chance to explain himself but god help him if he started on about destiny or no choice again. 

TBC 

Poll question: Did Bobby overreact with hitting Merrick? Personally, I don't think so but I'd like your opinion on it. Also, should Merrick survive past the movie part? Also if I have Merrick in it still I'll have Giles still being her watcher in Sunnydale, not sure what will happen to Merrick if that happens though. Also what do you guys think about an eventual Andrew/Sam pairing with others to be announced as they come? 

Please rate and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 8 

Merrick was sat down in the living room by Bobby who gave him a look that seemed to say, 'don't upset my grandkids or else.'

"Okay Miss Summers, you wanted to know what a Slayer is?" Merrick asked, she nodded, "Very well," and he looked at Andrew and Bobby, "Please keep in mind that I'm only saying what the council told me to tell you:

Into every generation a chosen one is born, she alone shall stand against the vampires, the demons and forces of darkness. She is the slayer," Merrick said.

Bobby snorted and said, "So how are these kids chosen? Does Fate throw a dart at a list with every girl in the world and whichever name it lands on that's the one you bastards decide to fuck over?"

"To be honest," Merrick said, "We aren't sure which girls are picked but there are girls who we identify as potentials and often we take the girls to raise ourselves in case they are called."

"Okay," Bobby said in a calm voice, "You mean to say that you take them from their families, to raise them to fight demons? Are they allowed to have childhoods or what?"

Merrick gulped and said, "From birth they are raised to be obedient tools for the Watcher's council; trained to fight and obey their field agent."

Bobby sighed, sounded like brainwashing to him; these girls wouldn't survive in a real fight because they needed to know what their bosses would tell them. "What about the girls you find?" Bobby said, "Do you go around throwing knives at them too?"

"Yes," Merrick said, "It was developed centuries ago and before you ask; it has failed before and girls have been killed."

Before Merrick could react Andrew, who had been keeping calm, suddenly kicked Merrick as hard as he could and screamed, "Failed! What if Buffy didn't react in time, what would you have done then? Just shrugged and left us to deal with our sister's death? Tell me _**NOW!**_" and his eyes began to grow wet.

Merrick simply looked down and said, "God help me; yes, that's what would have happened."

Bobby understood Andrew's reaction, hell, he was sure that if Andrew had been raised by him he would have brought out a gun and shot the guy's kneecaps out.

Buffy grabbed Andrew and hugged him to calm him down and was relieved when he did and said, "it's alright you geek, I'm going to be alright."

"But it's not fair, why do you have to fight alone? It's not fair," Andrew said angrily.

"It isn't fair," Bobby said, "And Buffy's a Singer in my books so she won't fight alone and I have to introduce you two to a life I wanted to keep you guys from, thanks to this guy."

Andrew and Buffy stared at Bobby who sat down and looked at Andrew, "Especially you Andrew, your grandma was killed,

Your grandma was possessed by a demon and, I didn't quite know what I know what I do now; she went to kill your momma and," Bobby sighed, "I had to make a choice and I killed my wife, the love of my life, to protect your momma, after that I got into hunting."

Buffy looked shocked while Andrew looked horrified, he said, "You _killed_ grandma!"

Bobby looked down and said, "I didn't even know I could exorcise her but that's when I lost your mother, she and Karen were close."

Andrew suddenly ran upstairs and Buffy looked at Bobby and said, "Don't worry about him, he's just in shock."

"Yeah," Bobby said, he wasn't sure about that. He knew Andrew was sensitive and he was sure that the kid wouldn't trust him again; first for keeping things from him and now he found out he killed his grandma.

Merrick looked at Bobby and said, "A hunter? You're a rogue demon hunter?"

"Don't know about being a rogue but there's a large bunch of hunters," Bobby said, "I'm just one of them but I didn't want my grandson or my adopted granddaughters to know."

Buffy hugged him and said, "It's alright, I actually understand why you did it now, at least."

"Thanks," Bobby said, as he walked upstairs to go talk to Andrew.

Merrick said, "Miss Summers please, you have to listen to me. One of the most powerful vampires in the world is stirring."

"Who's that?" Buffy said, "Dracula or some such name like that?"

"No, his name is Lothos; he's over eight hundred years old," Merrick said, "He is fairly powerful and responsible for the deaths of dozens of slayers. I have to begin your training as soon as possible."

Buffy thought it over and said, "I want Grandpa Bobby to train me too, I trust him more than I trust you."

Merrick froze, the council wouldn't tolerate a human hunter training a slayer but, as he thought it over, it did make sense, in a twisted way; he had worked with hunters in the past, and he was almost ashamed to say it, that while they lacked the strength and abilities of a Slayer they were almost always better fighters.

Bobby was upstairs in Andrew and Buffy's room; he looked at his grandson who he knew was angry when he turned away from him.

"Grandpa, I'm not happy right now," Andrew said as Bobby sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I know," Bobby said as he picked up his grandson in a gentle hug, "And I'll tell you why I'm not sorry for telling you," Andrew looked at him, his blue eyes wet with tears, "And this is also why I didn't take you in; because a hunter's life is hard, miserable and sometimes short.

Andrew was still a bit angry but a small part of him was telling him it was going to be alright, Grandpa did it to keep him safe.

"I can understand why you're angry but I don't want us to go down the road John was going down with his children," Bobby said angrily.

"You mean John is a hunter too?" Andrew said as realization dawned on him on how Sam's letters changed dramatically and he seemed so bitter towards his father.

"Yeah and he's so obsessed with revenge that he has almost certainly ruined his kid's lives; Sammy and him constantly lock horns," Bobby said, "And last time I heard they were starting bicker more, I'm afraid that Sam and them are going to be very distant soon."

Andrew hugged his Grandfather back and said, "Let's work on how to help Buffy first, then we can talk."

Bobby nodded and hugged his grandson and they walked downstairs, Buffy smiled and said, "The pizza's here and Merrick's buying."

Merrick coughed out surprised and he paid for the pie, Bobby looked at him thoughtfully and said, "So, what's the creature you sending my Granddaughter to fight?"

Buffy quickly told them all what they were fighting and Andrew said, "Vampires? Like undead, Dracula's?"

"Yes, quite," Merrick said, "But the movies have almost none of the weaknesses correct; crosses do repel vampires and indeed we found that other symbols have been effective against vampires too: the Eye of Ra for one thing, with its connection to the Egyptian god of the sun."

Bobby nodded and said, "Thought vampires were mostly extinct, I mean, I don't know any hunters who come into contact with them."

Merrick nodded and said, "I'm talking about the demonic vampires. For the most part they look like humans but when they are about to feed they reveal their true faces."

"Different from the ones I know about actually," Bobby said thoughtfully, "So, how do you kill them?"

"Ah," Merrick said, "They are best taken down using stakes or decapitation and the stakes have to be made out of wood."

Bobby shook his head and said, "What about guns or other types of weapons?"

"Guns don't work," Merrick said, "They hurt but they wouldn't kill them."

"Than obviously you didn't aim in the right place," Bobby said, "A shotgun can kill just about anything, if you aimed it right."

"But what about the bloody noise?" Merrick said, not liking where Bobby was taking the conversation.

"It's called a 'silencer,'" Bobby said, "I can make them and I can assure you that they are quite quiet, I mean you get close to what your hunting and you might as well say 'bite me'."

"Very well," Merrick said, "We shall _both_ teach your granddaughter then and we shall see which way is proper."

Bobby looked at Andrew and said, He's getting trained too, I won't have him be helpless, or Dawn for that matter."

Merrick sputtered, "But they're so young and they don't have any powers of their own!"

"And what, Buffy's automatically right for the job?" Bobby said, "And besides; I'm not forcing them to go fight but it'd be nice if they could defend themselves rather than being helpless victims."

Dawn looked around and said, "Do I get a gun?"

"NO!" Andrew and Buffy screamed as one.

"Got to admit, not quite right with giving you a gun," Bobby said, "And we need you to keep quiet about this to your ma and pa."

Dawn frowned but said, "Alright but I get to watch the training, okay?"

Bobby nodded while Merrick sighed; the council was going to have his head for this and he was sure that Quentin would try to kill him and Buffy if she became too troublesome.

Buffy smiled and said, "Cool, so we do this thing tomorrow after school?"

Merrick sighed and nodded, he probably wouldn't send THIS report to the council and personally he wanted to see what kind of Slayer Buffy would become from two different sets of training.

Andrew nodded and Merrick was left looking confused but hopeful that his Slayer would be able to survive.

As they ate the pizza Bobby told them about his past as a hunter and how he met John shortly after he had become a hunter. Buffy listened eagerly while Andrew frowned; he had a reason not to like John simply how he was involving his kids in his quest for revenge but he'd try to give the man a chance.

"So, where is Sam now?" Andrew asked curious, "I heard they settled down somewhere?"

"Their dad moved them back to Kansas," Bobby said, "So they could have a somewhat 'normal' life for a little bit, not that it matters. He takes them hunting whenever he hears the slightest rumours about what he's been hunting."

Andrew sighed; he felt badly for Sam and said, "I'm going to tell him that I know about hunting now, that way he doesn't have to hide it from me."

Bobby nearly fell out of his seat; he remembered the one thing that Sam didn't want Andrew knowing about; what his family did. He tells him that he knows and he's gonna come looking for him; trying to apologise for not telling him and then begging him not to get involved with hunting.

"Yeah, that will go well Andrew," Bobby muttered.

Buffy shook her head and muttered, "I have to fight this vampire guy called Lothos, I mean Merrick said he was old and he was one of the strongest vampires around."

"Well," Bobby said, "Not alone you aren't; we're family and family fights together and we'll see this to the end no matter what and I'm going to my best to make sure you are both trained to defend yourselves."

Andrew looked concerned, he said, "Let's try not to tell mom and dad about this just yet. They'll think we're nuts and kick Grandpa out."

Bobby sighed, he knew how Buffy's ma and pa would react and he felt that Andrew was right, unless they actually brought proof to them and that would just put them in danger too.

He looked at Andrew and Buffy, "The life of a hunter, it's not an easy one; you'll find that you may have to do things that you never planned or thought you'd do.

"I'm not going to do this all my life Grandpa," Andrew said, "I mean, I want to become a Social Worker but I'm going to help defend Buffy if I can."

Buffy gave him a hug and said, "No one could ever ask for a better little brother than you Andrew."

"Yeah," Andrew said as he hugged her back, "You know I'll always have your back."

Bobby looked proud at his grandchildren and knew they'd always have each other's backs and he wished Dean could see this when he called the Summers Andrew's 'fake family.' 

TBC 

Tomorrow I'm gonna have the fight with Lothos and Bobby will take the kids for a training session so when they go to Sunnydale they'll be prepared and also Bobby will moving to Sunnydale to be close to his family and also Buffy won't be committed.

So here's the poll question: How will a Hunter trained slayer differ from a Watcher trained slayer and will Buffy improve? 

Please rate and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 9 

The next day passed quickly for the three; Buffy and Andrew were getting a bit nervous, Buffy especially; she was worried that she wouldn't be able to protect her little brother as Andrew was thin and she didn't want to see him or Dawn getting hurt.

Andrew noticed that Buffy was standing near him all the time like she was protecting him, he thought, 'She didn't need to do that; after all vampires only came out at night and they were pretty safe during the day.'

Buffy spent the whole day trying to avoid her friends and Chad, which she was beginning to see an ugly side of him, especially after she started to avoid him. She saw him push Andrew; she glared and said, "Leave my little brother alone."

Chad glared at her and said, "Your little brother? Come on Buffy; he's adopted, he doesn't even have the same last name as you do and frankly he's a nerd."

"Yeah," Buffy said, "He's a nerd, a geek and, hell, I call him that sometimes but here's the thing; he's my geek, my nerd, my little brother and you are a pig," Chad snorted and pushed her.

Andrew looked surprised as Buffy punched Chad in the face as hard as she could and she froze, she broke his nose, "Uh, crap, don't know my own strength."

Chad howled in pain as Andrew went next to him and began to treat him as he grabbed one of the anti bacterial wipes he always had and cleaned him and took him to the nurse, Chad glared at Buffy and muttered, "She's fucking nuts!"

Andrew shook his head and took him to the nurse's office, he listened to Chad bitch and moan about things and he supposed that Chad wouldn't want to date Buffy after this.

Buffy looked horrified; she didn't mean to hurt him and now she had to learn how to control her strength so she wouldn't hurt anyone again. She felt horrible about it when she went to sit with her friends and they looked away from her.

One of them said, "No way are we sitting with you," and walked away.

Andrew was watching this and sat next to her and said, "Sorry Buffy, I think Chad's going around saying you're a dangerous psycho bitch."

"I am," she whispered, "I could've killed him Andrew and then where would you and Grandpa be?"

Andrew looked at her sadly, hugged him and said, "So you learn self control, it's not going to be too hard," and looked as the rest of cafeteria looked at them in shock and disgust, especially Chad, who glared at Buffy like she was a freak. Andrew muttered, "Should've let him bleed out."

Buffy said, "Awww, I'm glad you're here little brother," and they went to eat in private and began to talk about the night.

That afternoon Andrew saw Grandpa waiting for them, along with Merrick and Dawn. Merrick had a worried pensive look on his face; Bobby looked at Buffy and said, "What happened?"

"She hurt someone for insulting me," Andrew said softly, "She's feeling bad about it."

Bobby hugged Buffy and said, "Don't feel bad about it, you just acted like a good sister."

Merrick coughed and said, "Umm, Mr Singer, I will inform you that the Watchers council takes a very dim view of Slayers who harm or kill humans, they would send in a team to kill the Slayer in question.

Andrew and Bobby's eyes darkened and Merrick sighed, there were a lot of the Watchers council's policies that he disagreed with and, he sighed, he wouldn't be sending this report in, after all he had doubts that a hunter trained slayer would be any better than a Watcher trained slayer but maybe a hybrid of both methods would make her a truly unique slayer.

As they drove off Dawn was bouncing around, 'This is going to be interesting,' she thought, she hoped Merrick had books for her to read as they got to Merrick's place.

Buffy looked at the books that seemed to line the place and Andrew looked excited as he was getting ready to train, never mind the fact he or Buffy could die; he felt excited but he'd do his best to help Buffy.

Bobby picked up the books and began to look at them with interest, these books were good; whoever these Watchers were they had a good deal of information on demons but, as he looked on, they didn't have any information on other creatures or spirits and some of these Watchers journals mentioned hunters like himself with disdain; stating that they were little more than meddling fools who had no idea what they faced.

Merrick noted the look on Bobby's face and knew he had to have read the Watchers views on demon hunters, he sighed and said, "The Watchers do make use of hunters but its only hunters they've trained from birth."

Buffy said, "So they have hunters working for them and they still need me?"

"You must understand: the Slayer is the Watchers council's best and only weapon in our battle against the darkness," Merrick said, "And the council does a lot to make sure they remain in our power, they'd never accept a rogue hunter helping in training the Slayer."

"Doesn't matter," Bobby said, "I mean to train my grandchildren so they can defend themselves," he sighed; he wouldn't force his kids to the hunting life like John did with his.

Merrick nodded, he had a feeling this would either make one of the greatest slayers in all time or come back and bite them all on their asses, but as far as he thought the council could use a little shake up.

"Okay, you begin with training Buffy the melee stuff, I'll begin training Andrew with gun training and as soon as they begin to get tired of one, we switch," Bobby said as Merrick looked surprised.

"You want him to try melee combat?" Merrick said looking at Andrew and shook his head, "I might have a better idea for him," and walked over to a stack of books

He walked towards Andrew, holding a large leather bound book. Andrew, who read the title 'Divine Invocations' looked at Merrick and Bobby, who screamed, "Magic! You're suggesting magic!"

"I am," Merrick said, "And, please before you blow up Mr Singer; not all magic comes from the devil. This magic is what is termed 'white magic,' it's basis is the celestial realms," Merrick looked at Andrew and said, "What I'm offering you is a hard path as magic is addictive, sometimes it can turn the sweetest kindest person into a junkie. Dark magic is particularly addictive and Mr Singer; magic is a last resort.

Bobby glared at Merrick and looked at his grandson, he walked towards him and picked up the book he was reading; he was going to make sure that if his grandson did this it'd be under his supervision and he'd make sure he'd take it slow.

Andrew began to read the book when Bobby stopped him and said, "Gun training first and I'll teach about other things you might encounter along the road, such as spirits and other creatures."

Buffy nodded and Merrick took her into a private room to begin her martial arts training and Andrew began his gun and weapons training. Dawn sat in the living room bored, 'Wasn't anyone going to train her?' And sulked for a bit until she found some of Merrick's books on demons and, out of boredom, began to read them, she decided that if she could learn about them she could help her brother and sister to fight them.

"Okay," Bobby said as Andrew aimed the shotgun at the target, "Take your time, there's no rush."

Andrew nodded, aimed then fired the gun and missed the target and the recoil blew him on his back, Bobby winced, 'Maybe shotguns might not be the best for Andrew,' and gave him a pistol, he bet that Buffy would be better than Andrew with the heavier weapons due to her strength.

Buffy began to spar with Merrick and did her best to hold back so she wouldn't hurt him, she knew she could do this; all it took was self control.

A couple of hours later they switched after a break, Buffy heard Andrew was shooting better and she was getting surprised on how good her hearing was, she sat down, looked at Andrew and said, "How goes the gun play?"

"It's hard," Andrew said, "Not like the movies and louder too," as he rubbed his ears.

"Well, it's my turn with Bobby," Buffy said as she walked into Bobby's area and Bobby tossed her a shotgun. She sighed, "I suppose it's not too late to get a rifle that can fit into my purse?"

Andrew walked into where Merrick was setting up some books and he held out a sword for him, Merrick said, "One cannot depend on guns forever, this is a short sword; it shall be easier for you to use."

"Uhh, no magic training?" Andrew said as he looked at the books.

Merrick shook his head and said, "First of all, like I said; magic is a last resort and I'll make sure you'll be ready for your first spell, one cannot simply jump into powerful magic with little training. It will be slow but please work with my pace, I've seen people try to rush their lessons and it doesn't work well very often."

Andrew nodded, mom and dad taught him to listen to his elders and Grandpa Bobby taught him to respect his elders but only respect those who deserved it.

As Merrick lunged towards him with the sword Andrew did his best to parry, Merrick corrected him on his posture and battle stance.

"Yes sir," Andrew said as he parried the blow, Merrick was pushing his limits and he wasn't holding back, he wanted him to fight at his best and not hold back.

Merrick smiled, he liked this family and he could see why they were so close as he ducked another blow from the sword, he was pushing because he believed that these children could stop Lothos after so many others had failed.

Andrew started to breathe heavily and he was nearly ready to collapse when Merrick stopped him and said, "I want to begin your lessons in the mystical arts."

"Okay," Andrew said as Merrick placed a bunch of books and he began to read, Merrick sighed and went to check on Buffy and Bobby.

Bobby was actually impressed; Buffy had great hand/eye coordination which made a fairly decent shot. He was almost sure that she would be able to shoot the eyes out of a squirrel soon and smiled as she hit the targets again and again.

"Am I doing this right?" Buffy asked as she aimed the rifle at another target.

"Yeah," Bobby said, "You might not need too much training with guns so I might just start teaching you the lore I've picked up over the years."

Buffy smiled, Grandpa Bobby was a good teacher and this was actually helping her get over her really bad day today, like her friends leaving her. She smiled; this Lothos was SO going down.

A couple of days later their training was still going on when Merrick said, "Tonight I believe we shall go on a patrol, that way we can see how this hybrid training fares against actual vampires."

"You know where there's a nest?" Bobby asked confused, "I mean, how can you just figure that out?"

"Because I study the newspapers," Merrick said, "And there was an attack in the area and it has the typical earmarks of a vampire attack, the victims were buried today."

As they walked through the streets Merrick made Dawn stay at his apartment, she may have watched them train but Bobby and him both agreed that she was far too young to be going on patrol, Andrew and Buffy promised they would tell her about it.

The graveyard came into view Merrick said quiet they might awaken at anytime as they moved silently towards the graves of the murdered victims, Merrick whispered careful

They watched the graves for what seemed to be a couple of hours when they saw a hand erupt from the ground and begin to pull itself up, the creature looked around and hissed. Buffy paled, she knew this guy from school; he was on the basketball team, hell, she dated him for awhile until she found out he cheated on her.

Merrick looked at Buffy's look and said, "Forget what you think you know, these creatures aren't the people they are, they are demons inhabiting your friend's corpses, for the lack of a better word: they are meat puppets, their bodies are violated in the worst way possible."

Buffy nodded but a small part of her wished it wasn't true but she could see him hissing like in a almost snakelike way, it narrowed its yellow eyes on her and hissed out, "Slayer, I know you who you are Buffy

Merrick yelled, "We can't let it escape, Lothos cannot know who she is yet. If he does he will find her and kill her in the worst possible way and I must mention now that Lothos has a reputation to be particularly sadistic."

Andrew didn't even need to be told twice, he heard that this creature might kill his sister and he grabbed his pistol and shot the vampire in the leg.

The vampire hissed in pain as it clutched its leg; he looked at Andrew and said, "Guns, really? Didn't anyone tell you that guns don't work on vampires?"

Buffy said, "Yeah, it wouldn't work on you but it slowed you down," as she kicked him in the face and was surprised at what a full power kick did to him as he went flying.

She grabbed her stake and shoved it where Merrick indicated for her to hit and jumped back in surprise as it exploded into dust, she coughed and groaned, "Great, all over my coat and you know this ash is going to be noticeable, isn't it?"

Andrew just looked surprised, he had no idea they would explode like that. He just thought they'd turn to a small cloud, not explode.

Merrick nodded with pride; they made a good team but he was afraid that even with the silencer Bobby made they may have attracted a bunch of fledges that might just come to see what happen, he urged them to leave quickly and was pleased when they agreed and left for his car.

Bobby looked concerned, he wasn't really sure his silencer worked as they walked out of the graveyard. He looked up and saw a bunch of the vampires surrounding the car and muttered, "Crap."

One of the vampires walked up to Buffy and hissed, "The one you killed was my newborn childer, bitch."

"Oh," Buffy said, "I'm SO sorry that I did that," and looked the vampire in the eyes; she wasn't going to be intimidated, not anymore.

The vampire hissed and jumped towards her when Buffy drew out her shotgun and shot him point blank in the head, causing it to shear off his neck and the rest of his body was turned to dust.

"Well," Buffy said, "I guess buckshot's do work."

Merrick groaned, "I'll make a point of adding it to the journals. Now, if you please, take care of the others."

"Sure thing," Buffy said as she aimed and blasted another vampire's head off, she looked around; they moved faster than she could aim when she pulled out the sword that Merrick gave her.

Bobby looked at her and muttered, "She was incredible," once her training was done she'd be the perfect hunter, that part filled with pride and regret; she could never have a regular life again, this would be her life.

The vampires were backing away when Andrew saw a van crash into one of them, Bobby muttered, "Great, a rookie, you NEVER use your vehicle AS A weapon."

Andrew ran up and saw a man looking a bit dazed and confused and fall out, he picked him up when the man looked at him and muttered, a bit drunkenly, "You're cute."

"And you're drunk," Andrew muttered as he picked the man up, he looked at the van and saw that it was completely trashed.

Merrick looked at him and said, "I know this man; I saved him from a vampire but his friend I'm afraid, was taken by the vampire. Andrew, please bring him with us."

"Alright," Andrew said as he and Bobby picked the man up and carried him out.

The man groaned, "Did I save you guys?"

"Yeah," Bobby growled, "You saved us as the man smiled sheepishly and suddenly vomited on Andrew's shoe.

"Oh," Buffy winced as the smell hit her, "That was gross is he alright?" And gasped, she knew this guy; he was the guy who was giving her and her former friends so much grief. She tried to remember his name and snapped her fingers, His name's Pike he and his friends Benny, they were insulting me and my ex friends."

Andrew looked at his shoe, he tried shake it off and grumbled as they got into the car and muttered, "He better not puke again," as they drove towards Merrick's apartment.

Meanwhile in Lothos lair, Lothos was trying his best to try to find out about the newest slayer, he kept getting reports from his minions that made no sense; there was one stating that she was using guns and traveled with companions, she didn't fight like the traditional slayer and his minions were useless. He had considered sending word to Sunnydale and requesting the Master to send Darla down to aid him but shook his head; he didn't want to seem weak.

"Excuse me master but I might know where the Slayer goes to school?" one of his latest fledges said in his most submissive voice.

Lothos stared at him and said angrily, "Speak then."

Chad walked out, followed by Benny and said, "The Slayer, she goes to my school."

"Really?" Lothos said and began to laugh slightly; he knew where the slayer went to school and he knew there was a dance the next night, this would work perfectly. 

TBC 

Sorry I couldn't fit the fight with Lothos in this chapter but it will be tomorrow, promise. Also what do you guys think of the Buffy in my story? Also, I hope this chapter was good.

Also, should I keep Pike around? Or should he just disappear like he did in the series? I might have Bobby send him to some hunter friends and get trained properly.

Also should Andrew continue with his magic training? 

Please rate and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 10 

Andrew sighed as the guy, Pike, moaned and moved around on Merrick's couch, 'Why did the guy have to vomit on his shoe?'

Bobby looked at Pike too; he was more than a little impressed that he had the balls to slam his car into a vampire but he needed to temper that courage with some damned wisdom before he killed someone.

Merrick looked at Buffy and said, "You did an incredible job Buffy, it seems our training methods work well together; you could be one of the greatest slayers but this is also why the Council cannot know of you, if they find out how independent you are they would do everything they could to make sure your independent streak was broken."

Buffy groaned; the more she was hearing about this Watchers Council the more she was starting to be annoyed by them.

A couple of hours later, Pike groaned as he got up his head was pounding; he had just seen his best friend, Benny, rip the throat off one of their friends and grabbed a mug and drank the blood like it was foaming mug of beer and then Benny came over and said, "Join me man, this is incredible." He ran away from Benny's laughter and then he saw some people fighting against the creatures and he couldn't remember what happened afterwards.

As he got up he saw a bunch of sleeping kids; one of them was that bratty Valley girl, he looked behind him and saw two older men talking. He groaned, 'No more drinking, like, EVER!' as he snuck out when Bobby called, "Kid, get back here."

"Uhh, what?" Pike asked confused.

"You could've killed my grandchildren with that stunt you pulled," Bobby said with a bit of anger, "What were you thinking?"

"I just saw my best friend tear the throat out of another friend and drink his blood like a, a Vampire!" Pike growled out, trying to ignore his pounding head.

Bobby whistled and nodded, "That's bad kid but if you're going hunting you better learn that the best hunters learn to accept aid and, I might add, getting drunk is never a good thing before you start a hunt, now what's your name?"

"Uhh, Oliver Pike," he said, scratching the back of his head, trying to ignore the look Bobby was giving him.

"Okay Oliver," Bobby said, "If you want to help us you can learn from Merrick and myself, is that alright?"

Pike nodded and Bobby waved him over and muttered, "You might want to apologize to my grandson for throwing up on his shoe."

"Oh," Pike winced as he looked at Andrew, who was sleeping and nodded, 'Goddamn it, not the best way to introduce myself to people.'

Andrew moaned as he got up, he looked at Pike, who smiled sheepishly at him and waved at him, and he muttered, "You gonna throw up on me again?"

"No," Pike said, "And sorry about that, I just had a bit too much to drink."

"And you didn't mean to come on to me?" Andrew said with a bit of a laugh to his voice.

Pike stammered out, "I must've been more drunk than I thought to come on to you."

Andrew laughed and said, "It's alright," and sat down next to Buffy, who was just getting up.

Buffy smiled and said, "Hi, it's nice to meet you again Pike and I'm sorry about the other day."

"It's alright," Pike said, "It's in the past."

"Thanks," Buffy said as they began to talk about some things.

Andrew walked towards Merrick and Bobby and sat down next to Bobby, "Hey kid, how are you feeling?" Bobby asked concerned, after all it was his first real hunt last night and was, in truth, worried about both of them.

"I'm fine grandpa," Andrew said softly, "It's just that those vampires were faster than what I expected and uglier too."

Merrick nodded and said, "Modern society has cast the vampire in a certain romantic light and some vampires use this to draw prey in from the lonely and the neglected. Quite a few vampires are monsters."

Andrew nodded as he listened to Merrick, who looked at the clock and said, "Because you and your sisters don't have school today we will be training all day."

Buffy looked up and said, "But there's a dance tonight at the school that I was going to go."

Merrick looked thoughtful; it seemed like Buffy still wanted a normal life and he wished he could give it to her but it seemed destiny didn't want her to have a normal life and a dance, it seemed, she could go but something was nagging him: such a dance could possibly attract vampires, especially if they were guided by a master such as Lothos.

"Uhh," Buffy said, "Merrick, are you alright? You kind of spaced out."

"No, I'm not alright," Merrick said, "I'm afraid this dance shall attract vampires."

Buffy groaned, "Lovely, just lovely," and muttered, "Stupid vampires."

Bobby said, "Then we shall prepare for the leeches and defend the kids as best as we can, we can't be feeling sorry for ourselves."

"Alright," Buffy groaned, "So what do we do until then?"

Merrick got up and tossed a sword to her and said, "We train Ms Summers, we train," he looked at Andrew and tossed a book for him and said, "You Mr Singer, you must be ready to learn how to cast a spell tonight."

Bobby glared, he wasn't still sure about magic but he'd make sure Andrew didn't make any deals with the Devil or spirits.

Andrew nodded and walked into the library, followed by Bobby who was going to make sure his grandson was safe and as they walked out toward the books Merrick placed for Andrew, Bobby picked up a book that said 'Elemental spells.'

Pike kept an eye on Andrew and said, "He's nice, you two dating?"

Buffy looked at him and said, "He's my brother you perv," and shuddered, shook her head and grabbed the sword Merrick gave her.

Andrew began to study the books and read constantly, he could hear Buffy's sword hitting against the training dummy.

He gulped, from what Merrick had said about Lothos is that he was powerful. He hoped the spell he was learning would be enough to help Buffy and his friends.

Pike was whittling stakes, he knew from vampire lore that stakes could kill them; he was doing his best to whittle enough stakes for the fight tonight. He looked at Buffy train and thought, 'She's good, she moved like spider chick,' he finished the whittling and walked in and saw Andrew reading the books and looked at them, "Magic, is that real?" he asked.

Bobby snorted, "Unfortunately it's real and I have seen its effects on people and it's usually evil."

Pike watched Andrew study and muttered, "This family isn't your typical family.' He sat down and watched as Andrew began to say the spell, Andrew held out his hand out and a small flickering flame appeared in his hand.

"Cool," Pike said while Bobby snorted a bit at the small display.

Bobby said, "Remember Andrew: magic is the last resort so don't go using it for every little thing, okay?"

"Yes Grandpa," Andrew said as he looked at the flickering flame in his hands, he never believed this was possible, this was so cool but he decided that he couldn't abuse this gift.

As they made a possible plan for how to defend the gym where the school was being held Bobby sighed, Merrick told him that this breed needed invitations to be allowed in a home but he was sure public buildings were exempt from that rule because of the general invitation to the public.

Pike looked at Buffy and rubbed the back of his head, "You need someone to take you to the dance?"

She looked up and said, "Yeah and I do owe you one for the bad words."

Andrew sighed as they went to work preparing the gym; Bobby suggested that they burned the school gym down, which was shot down by the rest of the group as it was unnecessarily destructive. Dawn would stay home with their parents; she let out a pout as she wanted to see what was happening.

"Dawn," Andrew said, "It's gonna be dangerous, what do you think mom and dad would do if you died?"

She looked at him and wailed, "What do you think they'd do if YOU died Andrew! They love you and they'd be devastated if you and Buffy both die, I want to be with you."

Andrew hugged her and said, "You have to stay where it's safe. Buffy, Grandpa and I have enough to worry about without you being in danger."

Dawn sobbed as she hugged Andrew, she wanted to be with her big brother and sister, it didn't seem fair that they were going to go into danger and she would be safe.

Buffy hugged her too and said, "Please Dawn; be good and stay home tonight, please?"

"Alright," Dawn pouted, "But you guys better come back alive or else mom and dad are going to be asking me questions."

"Alright," they both promised and hugged Dawn and watched Merrick drive her home.

Bobby wondered if these vampires had the same weakness to dead man's blood? But he had a feeling that maybe holy water could be effective as he snapped his fingers and said, "Andrew, you and I are going to the church and a store to pick up some of those big water guns."

Andrew looked confused but he began to understand what he was saying; 'Super soakers, would that actually work against vampires?' but he supposed that holy water in super soakers would be good.

Buffy said, "It's time that we get ready ourselves, we got to prepare for anything that could happen."

"Are we even sure they'll attack the dance?" Pike said confused.

"Even if they don't Merrick's right; we can't take the chance that they won't. I mean we're in the suburbs, the school's going to have the largest gathering of people; I mean most of the students are going to be there," Buffy said, "It's what I would do if I was blood drinking monster, I mean teenagers: it'd be like a buffet for them."

Andrew nodded and they waited for the dance to begin. Buffy sighed; a couple of days ago she was basically a normal girl and now she was a mystical fighter for good and Andrew's grandpa, who they thought was fairly normal, turned out he was demon hunter.

As Andrew got up he went to think about the fight; if there was one that is, he wondered if they killed this Lothos: would it be over or would it be just the beginning?

A couple of hour's later Merrick came in and said, "It's time, are you all ready?"

Buffy sighed, "Yes we are."

They headed to school and walked in, Andrew was always nervous at large gatherings, he preferred smaller groups. As he sat down at one of the tables, drinking some punch as he watched Buffy on the dance floor with Pike, he was looking around, where was Buffy's ex?

As Buffy danced with Pike she smiled, "Thanks for this favour, I really didn't want to come here alone and besides, I wanted to show up my formal friends."

Pike grinned as they danced and said, "Its thanks for not browbeating me about the van and besides, it's a good way to pretend to be normal kids."

"Yeah, like I'll know what normal is again," Buffy said as they kept an eye out for vampires.

Bobby sighed as he watched the building, he and Merrick were keeping an eye out but he wished his grandkids could have a normal life but it seemed like a Singer's life would always be drawn to hunting or hunting would be drawn to a Singer.

Merrick looked at Bobby and said, "It'll be alright. They are strong kids, stronger than they should be but none the less strong, despite their age. Whatever they choose to do I believe they shall excel at it."

"Even Buffy?" Bobby said with a smirk.

"All of them, I believe it should be their free will if they want to hunt or whatever they choose to do," Merrick said as he shook his head and sat in friendly silence.

Bobby sighed as he saw a large group of people heading over, he poked at Merrick's shoulder and Merrick frowned as he recognized Mr Pike's friend from when Lothos's right hand man grabbed him.

"Let's warn the kids," Merrick said as they got out, "But Ms Summer's senses should be able to detect them coming."

As Buffy and Pike went to sit down next to Andrew she began feeling ill, she said, "They're coming, I don't know how but they are coming."

They nodded and Pike handed stakes to them when Buffy smiled and said, "I got a sawed off shotgun in my purse and Andrew has a pistol, so we're as ready as we are ever going to be."

As they looked the door was kicked down and Lothos and his minions walked in, Buffy counted about ten. She looked at Andrew and he said, "I was reading about that: apparently they only make so many fledges because there is actually very little loyalty in their ranks."

Lothos smelled the air and he looked at Buffy and said, "You're as beautiful as Chad described."

Buffy paled, Chad? Like her ex boyfriend Chad? "I thought they weren't the same people?" she whispered to Andrew.

He looked at her and said, "They get the memories and, sometimes, the personality of who they inhabit."

As Lothos walked over to her and she looked at him, he was good looking but he felt wrong to her. He walked and hissed at her and she shuddered; he looked at the rest of his minions and said, "Take the rest of them but the Slayer is mine."

The dance goers were confused but as they saw the vampires reveal their demonic faces causing almost all of the students to panic and scream and start to run, Andrew groaned, "This is why I don't like big groups of people."

Buffy smiled as sweetly as she could and suddenly withdrew her shotgun and blasted Lothos in the chest, she knew it wouldn't stop him for long as he got up and said, "You're a disgrace to all other slayers," and smirked.

"Oh? Because I like to do things my own way?" Buffy said as Lothos ran towards her.

Andrew was doing his best to help Pike fight when he brought the super soakers that he and Grandpa bought and filled with holy water and he sprayed the one of the vampires in its face. He winced, where the water sprayed it started to smoke like it was hit with acid, he looked impressed; it worked pretty well but when he saw Chad he groaned; he hated the guy but he didn't want this to happen to him. When he sprayed Chad into the face and made a face as he melted his face and the scream he made was horrible but at least he turned to dust quickly.

The vampires began to back away from Andrew and his super soakers and Pike smiled, Bobby was so cool for having that idea to use that and kind of disappointed that he didn't think of it but, then again, he didn't know there was vampires two days ago.

Buffy was trading blows with Lothos and was knocked back into a table; Andrew panicked and sprayed him in the back with holy water causing him to hiss in rage. Lothos grabbed Andrew and held him up by the neck and said, "A slayer with friends and family? That's going against tradition or didn't her watcher tell you?"

Andrew grunted, "Lemme go!" as he kicked Lothos in the chest and tried to spray him again in the chest with his super soaker, only for Lothos to brush it away.

"Clever boy aren't you?" Lothos purred as he patted Andrew's shoulder, "What kind of childe would you make?" he chuckled at Andrew's pale look.

Buffy got up and she looked angry, she grabbed her fallen shotgun and screamed, "Keep your hands off my brother!" and aimed just like grandpa Bobby taught her too and fired.

Lothos barely had enough time to throw Andrew into Pike and avoid the gun shot, he took several unnecessary breaths and he growled, "Shameful that a slayer has to use guns."

"What can I say, I'm a twentieth century gal," Buffy said with a vicious smile as Lothos ran towards her. She punched him and knocked him down, grabbed a stake and shoved into Lothos's heart, she coughed, "Did I win?"

Andrew got up and groaned, "I think you did," as he looked around at the frightened people and some looked at her accusingly, "But I think we're about to get expelled."

Buffy muttered, "Crap, this is going to be fun to explain to mom and dad, isn't it?"

They walked out and met Merrick and Bobby and Andrew was suddenly hugged by Bobby "Andrew, your first hunt went good."

"Yeah, right up to the part where we got expelled," Andrew said apparently and groaned, "Now we have to explain this to mom and dad."

"I'm sure they'll understand," Bobby said as he hugged both of them, "And if they aren't, I'll offer to take you guys back with me for a bit." 

TBC 

So the next chapter is going to be what happened between the end of the movie and the beginning of the series. Andrew and Buffy will be spending those months with Bobby instead of Buffy being put in an asylum, also Merrick did survive, he's going to go rogue with Bobby and learn more stuff from the hunter community while Giles takes over for her. Also Giles won't know about Buffy's unique training until she shows him, also did you like the fight scene? I'll admit action scenes aren't my strength.

So what do you want to happen during Andrew and Buffy's visit with their grandpa? 

Please rate and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 11

It had been a week since they had destroyed Lothos and his minions and, true to what they guessed they had been expelled for starting a gang war in the school and Andrew was terrified of what their parents would do.

Their parents had been less than thrilled and were both more than a little disappointed with Andrew and Buffy and were grateful when Bobby offered to have them stay with him far away from big city temptations and before they knew it they were on their way to Sioux Falls.

Bobby looked at their defeated looks and said, "It's going to be okay, just be glad they didn't try to commit you two. I'm sorry to say but they could've reacted a lot worse."

Buffy looked at Andrew and held him close as he was particularly stricken; their dad had yelled at him for the first time ever, he had always tried to be good and it usually worked, even mom was surprised by what came out of dad's mouth and she was just glad that Bobby hadn't heard what was being said.

Andrew muttered he had to have really disappointed dad as he tried to keep his tears in.

Bobby sighed, "Your dad was hard on Andrew, wasn't he?"

"How'd you guess?" Buffy asked confused.

"I thought as much; Andrew loves Hank a lot and I believed it was mutual," Bobby said, "But I'm going to chalk this up to the stress that you've all been feeling, it's why your dad still has his teeth."

Andrew allowed Bobby to take him in a hug as he wasn't sure how long they'd be with him but at least they'd be giving mom and dad some time alone.

Merrick was with them and looked at the kids proudly and Pike had disappeared after Bobby gave him a paper with directions to some place.

"So, what shall we do at your place Mr Singer?" Merrick asked as he looked at his books.

"Easy, not sure what'll happen now but Buffy's gonna spend as much time with a friend of mine; she's a good hunter and she runs a Roadhouse for hunters. It's going to be a good place for her to learn, if she wants that is," Bobby said, "It's where I sent that Pike fella."

Buffy smiled, sounded like a plan to her; after all she could try to relax a bit and maybe get to know Pike better as they really didn't get to know each other that well and she wanted to know more about him, other than the fact his name was that of a fish.

Merrick nodded and said, "I shall join her but I must now inform you that the Watchers Council believes I have failed as a watcher even though Lothos has died."

"What!" Bobby screamed, "Both our training helped these kids, who knows what could've happened."

"It's because I didn't follow proper guidelines with Buffy's training," Merrick laughed bitterly, as he looked at their shocked looks he smiled, "I decided not to inform them about our experiment with Buffy's training because they would only see it as a threat to their power and have her dealt with."

Andrew looked up and said, "Dealt with? How?"

"They'd have killed her in order to have the next slayer called," Merrick said, "And the reason is I failed because I let civilians help where the Slayer has to stand alone."

Bobby shook his head and muttered, Aren't they going to be surprised when they try to manipulate her or her family, I'm willing to bet your mom and dad will have something to say about that."

Merrick looked down at his feet and knew what might happen but he didn't want to sour everyone's moods further than they were already, he'd inform Bobby about what could happen and, hopefully, he wouldn't be too pissed off.

Andrew was kind of hoping that he and his sister could spend the time together but he supposed he would have a good time with his grandpa; he looked at Bobby and said, "Why aren't we spending this time with each other?"

Bobby sighed and said, "Because while you two work well together you both need to learn how to do things on your own, that way the styles you were taught will serve you well if you are on your own."

They stopped by the roadhouse and Bobby saw Ellen come out and smiled at her and said, "Ellen, this is my granddaughter, the one I was telling you about."

She smiled and looked Buffy over and said, "So, the Slayer? I thought you were a myth told by demons."

Buffy smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you."

Ellen said, "You and Merrick are going to stay with me, to learn from passing hunters, more about the lore behind the creatures we hunt," she looked at Bobby and said, "Don't worry, I'll keep the worse of them away from her."

As Bobby was about to leave Ellen sighed and said, "I heard from John a couple of days ago, he was looking for you."

"What does he want?" Bobby grumbled out angrily, he just wanted to spend some time with his grandson alone.

Ellen shrugged and said, "I didn't want him hanging around, he just told me he was looking for you and that was it."

Bobby sighed deeply and muttered, "So much for Andrew's relaxing time," as he was about to leave he looked at Ellen and said, "Buffy's been through a lot, so please take it easy on her."

She smiled and said, "You know I will," and looked at Andrew, who was waiting for them and said, "He looks like a good kid."

"He is," Bobby said proudly and quickly said his good byes to everyone and he made sure Buffy knew that as soon as he heard from their parents he'd let them know.

As Andrew and Bobby drove off Ellen smiled at Buffy and said, "I have a daughter close to your age, I hope you two can get along?"

Buffy said, "If I can get along with Dawn and Andrew I can get along with anyone," and walked towards the Roadhouse to place her suitcases in.

Ellen sighed, she felt badly for the kid, expelled this early. She looked at Merrick and growled; Bobby told her most of the story behind him and said he was a good man but she decided that she'd inform him on what was what in her roadhouse. "Mr Merrick," Ellen said in a dark tone.

Merrick looked at her and wondered what she was about to talk about.

"Listen, hunters for the most part are tolerant of a lot of things," she said, "But if I hear one word about _destiny_ or _no choice _I'll toss you out on your ass and also, not one word about her being the Slayer, alright?"

Merrick nodded, he believed her.

Meanwhile, Andrew and Bobby had another hunter take them to a nearby airport and from there they took a plane back to Sioux Falls.

Bobby sighed with relief; it was good to be home. As he sat down in his easy chair, intending to relax for a bit as this last week was beyond stressful and if Winchester was coming then it was just going to be even more stressful.

Andrew went up to his room and unpacked; he had no idea what was going to happen to him. Dad had never spoken to him like that but he supposed it was the stress, or at least that was what he hoped I was, as he laid down on the bed and relaxed. He would try to enjoy himself at least, he thought, while he was here.

A couple of days later in the early morning Andrew heard someone knocking on the door hard, he heard Grandpa get up and growl, "Only John would be this damned early."

Andrew quickly put on his clothes and ran downstairs and saw John walk in followed by his two sons.

Bobby sighed, "What the hell do you want John? I've had the worst week you could imagine."

John said, "I need some parts for the truck and Impala, there was a bit of an accident."

As Bobby walked out he winced as he looked at the dents and damage done to the car. He looked at John and muttered, "What happened?"

John went to explain an edited story about how the vehicles were damaged when Bobby sighed, "You can speak freely, certain events in LA caused Andrew to find out about demons and the like."

Sam froze, he looked at Andrew, who walked upstairs, he ran up after him and knocked on his door and said, "Uhh, Andrew, can I come in?"

Andrew sighed and said, "I'm alright, I mean I understand why you didn't want me to know, it's kind of hard."

"So you're alright with me lying about what my family does?" Sam said hopefully.

"Not really, I'm hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me," Andrew said, "But I can accept why you didn't tell me."

Sam smiled and they began to talk, Andrew and his grandpa didn't want the hunter community to know about Buffy being the Slayer or else Hunters from all over would be trying to get her to join them. Only Ellen and Grandpa knew what was going on.

Downstairs Dean looked at Bobby, "So, Andy knows about hunting? Does this mean you're going to take him in now?"

"No," Bobby said, "He's just here until his parents work something out."

John shook his head and said, "Bobby, you're his family not those people in LA and the one excuse you had was that you wanted to keep him out of hunting, now he knows."

Bobby said, "It's still his choice to become a hunter or not."

John said, "Anyways Bobby; I have a lead on the YED and I don't want my boys with me when I go looking for it so I found out there's something killing local students at the high school and I would like it if you helped them."

Bobby nodded and said, "Sure, I can help them."

Dean walked upstairs and saw Sam and Andrew talking about the dumbest things, he walked in and said, "So, you know about hunting?"

"Uhh, yeah," Andrew said softly, "I do, why?"

"Well then you should live with your grandpa," Dean said, "I mean the people who raised you aren't family, right?"

"Hey," Sam said, "Dean that's enough, I think that if they raised him this long then they are his family and they cared for him.

Dean snorted a bit, shook his head and said, "Dad has something for us to hunt and maybe Andy could come with us."

"No," Sam said, "He doesn't have to come with us Dean, it's our hunt. He can still have a normal life."

"Come on!" Dean said, "How can he have a normal life when he knows what's out there hunting us?"

Andrew walked downstairs and sat next to Bobby, who noticed the look on Andrew's face and said, "What's got you so upset?"

"Oh Sam and Dean are arguing if I should go hunting or not and it's giving me a headache," Andrew said as he sighed.

John began to chuckle a bit, he looked at Andrew and said, "Sorry, they get into arguments about you all the time: Dean thinks you should be living with Bobby and Sam wants you to have a normal life."

"Wait, why the hell does Dean even care about what I do?" Andrew yelled angrily.

"Because when he first met you and you told him about your adopted family he thinks hat you have to be with your true family," John said as he pointed to Bobby, "And not your fake family."

Andrew suddenly walked upstairs slowly and heard Dean and Sam still arguing, he looked at Dean and said, "My family isn't fake, okay; my so called 'real family' didn't even want me and, except for Grandpa Bobby, I don't want to know them."

Dean tried to say something but Andrew kept on talking, "And I HATE the fact that you keep harping on the fact that I'm not related by blood to the people who raised me since I was four, they love me, they actually wanted to keep me."

Sam simply smiled as this was the first time that he had ever seen Dean speechless when Andrew stormed off to the bathroom to get some painkillers.

"Dude!" Dean said, "Who knew he had a temper like that! I'm impressed and he's still growing up, what's that spirit going to be like when he grows up?"

Bobby heard Andrew screaming at Dean and began to laugh, John said, "That boy of yours, he definitely has the Singer family temper."

"Yeah," Bobby chuckled, "He might just keep your boys on their toes."

John shook his head and laughed, "He'd be a good hunter. Why don't you let him go with my boys on a few hunts they have in the area, at least let him try it out."

"That'd be alright," Bobby said, "If he wants to that is but while your boys are in the area they can stay here."

John nodded, "Thanks Bobby, I owe you one," as he called Dean and Sam down and let them know what was going on.

Dean nodded while Sam grumbled and Bobby sighed, this was going to be fun; a bunch of moody teenagers in the house.

Andrew sighed, it looked like he'd have company that he didn't want, he didn't mind Sam but he swore that if Dean went on about his family again he'd try to kick his ass as hard as he could though Dean was taller than him.

Sam was happy, he actually wanted to catch up with Andrew through something other than letters, he had so much he wanted to ask him.

As Andrew was looking at one of Bobby's books when Sam sat down next to him and started to talk to him about school.

"So, how is school going Andrew?" Sam asked.

"Oh I got expelled for helping my sister instigate a 'gang war' at our dance," Andrew said as he continued reading.

Dean, who had been listening, came in and said, "Dude! Andy, you are becoming cooler with each passing minute!"

"Why? Because I got expelled from school and caused further problems for my sisters and parents?" Andrew said, "I'm not exactly proud of that."

"No, because of HOW you got expelled. I can only hope that if I get expelled it's because of that," Dean laughed.

"Uhh, I do get letters from Sam so I do know what trouble you get into," Andrew replied as Dean gave Sam a mock glare.

"Dude, what he spouts about me is pure libel, you should hang out with me," Dean said, "You'll see that I'm pretty cool."

Andrew shrugged and walked away to go read, he wanted to read and ignore Dean for a bit. Sam smiled and said, "Looks like Andrew just wants to be left alone for a bit."

"Yeah, because you make sound like I'm a jerk," Dean said in angry voice.

"I go with what I've seen Dean," Sam laughed and shook his head, "I'm sure he'll see that you can be decent."

Bobby came in and saw Dean and said, "Your pa said that you guys are hunting something in the area?"

"Yeah," Dean said as he pulled out a map, "There have been some suspicious deaths here."

As they made their plans Andrew went up to his room and began to read the books Merrick gave him, he liked that Merrick had marked which book would be acceptable for him to read at his level and he resolved to keep a slow pace, he wondered what Buffy was doing at that roadhouse.

Andrew was lost in thought when a knock on his door spooked him, he opened the door and saw Dean look at him and say, "Andrew; Sam and I, along with Bobby, are going on a hunt and it'd be nice if you came with us."

Andrew sighed, "I guess I could come with you guys."

TBC

So I'm going to have Andrew basically be dragged around by the Winchester brothers while Buffy and Merrick train at the Roadhouse, this should last about two to three chapters and that's when the first Sunnydale chapter will come in. Merrick and Bobby will still be around.

Also I'll go into details what Buffy and Merrick are doing too.

Poll question: How will Andrew's summer with the Wnchester's and Grandpa Bobby go?

Please rate and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 12 

Andrew got into his Grandpa's truck and they followed the Winchester's down the road, Bobby looked at him and said, "Now Andrew; please be careful, you handled yourself well against those vampires but until we're sure what is killing those kids you stick behind us."

"Yes Grandpa," Andrew said as the truck drove down the road.

Bobby sighed; damn it, this was Andrew's first real hunt, was it wrong to feel proud of his grandson when he had spent the last ten years trying to keep Andrew out of this life and he wished that life could've been different but it wasn't going to be like that and he'd have to accept that.

As they drove down into the small town where the killings were happening Andrew saw the Impala stop by some sort of diner and Bobby said, "Andrew, you join the boys for dinner, I'll get us a hotel."

Andrew walked in with a bit of nervousness; he hadn't really spent that much time with the Winchesters other than thru letters and when he had first met them. As he sat down at the table, he looked at the menu and quickly looked at some salads.

Dean shook his head and said, "No way Andy, you're getting a man's meal," and ordered for him, Andrew glared at Dean.

He looked at the waitress and said, "Are there any nuts in this so called 'man's meal'?"

"No," she said with a smile, "And I'll make sure there aren't nuts in it," and walked away.

Sam kicked Dean and said, "Why'd you order for him, he can order for himself you know?"

Dean shrugged and said, "So your first hunt, what was it?"

Andrew didn't quite trust them enough about telling them that his sister was the Slayer, so he'd be quiet about that part and gave them a _very_ edited story about the fight with Lothos and how they got expelled.

"Your family didn't understand," Dean snorted, "You and your sister were defending yourselves."

"Yeah," Andrew said, "But I'd have been concerned if they weren't concerned about the fact that we brought firearms to a school dance. We're just lucky mom and dad didn't have us committed, though dad was really angry at both of us."

Dean snorted, "Should have told them the truth that you were defending your classmates."

Andrew muttered, "Yeah but against what? I mean if we told them vampires they'd have had us committed.

"Easy, lie," Dean said, "Hunters do it all the time to explain things and, if you want, I'll teach you how to lie."

"Lying isn't habit I want to get into the habit of doing," Andrew said as he got a glass of soda for himself.

Dean shook his head and said, "You're a hunter now, you should learn on the job, so to speak."

Andrew shook his head and said, "I don't want to be a hunter my whole life. I mean I'm, like, fourteen years old."

Sam nodded his agreement while Dean wanted Andrew to like hunters and maybe learn to love the life like he did; Hunters did a good thing protecting people and stopping creatures.

Andrew held his hands up and said, "I mean, I don't have anything against hunters or the life but it's just that I want to be a Social worker and try to help kids like I was helped by Sandra."

"That's a great idea," Sam said as he smiled; he had already known about Andrew's wishes for the future and he actually approved of it; wanting to help others like he was helped.

Dean shrugged, it was Andrew's life; he didn't quite approve of how he didn't live with his family. Bobby was Andrew's family but, when he blew up earlier at him, he would try to keep his comments to himself.

As they talked Andrew looked around and said, "Where's grandpa?"

Sam said, "He wanted us to have a chance to get to know each other better and besides, he was woken up early so he might want an early night."

"Yeah," Andrew said as he glared at Dean, "_Someone_ woke us up pretty early in the morning. Now Dean," Andrew grumbled, "What's this 'man's meal' you ordered for me?"

Dean simply smirked, "That's for you to find out," and smiled as Andrew glared at him, 'Hell,' Dean thought, 'Sam had a better glare than that when he was _eight_.'

Andrew didn't have to wait long when the waitress brought out a massive steak and he groaned, he wasn't a fan of meat, he liked it but he preferred lighter meals.

"Come on man, eat up," Dean said as he bit into his hamburger.

"Lovely," Andrew grumbled and he got his knife and fork out and began to eat the steak and nearly gagged as the steak was fatty, Andrew sighed and ate it.

Sam simply sighed, 'It looked like Dean wanted to play practical jokes on Andrew, well at least it wasn't me,' he thought, 'But still,' as he looked at Andrew, 'I hadn't really seen him since he was four,' Bobby had shown him pictures and he had sent him pictures but they were different.

"So Andrew," Sam said, "How about you and I split that steak apart? It does look a bit big for you."

"Thank you," Andrew groaned, "Its way too big for me," as he cut through the fatty meat and gave Sam a good portion of meat and went back to his steak.

Sam smiled as he ate and they started to talk some more, he was drinking up the stories that Andrew told him about his life like water; he wished he had that: a father he didn't argue with and a chance to finish high school, without having to move before the end of the year.

"Dude, you're babying him," Dean said with a grimace, "He doesn't need to be babied like that."

"Hmm, it's not babying him; I'm just helping him with the stupid steak you ordered."

"Their steak is good," Dean muttered, "And besides; he's old enough to have steak, I mean, are you going to cut it for him?"

Andrew looked up and said, "What did he mean by that?"

"He thinks I'm babying you and souring you on hunting and hunters in general," Sam whispered quietly.

Andrew sighed and said, "Dean, I don't hate hunters, I mean; Grandpa's a hunter and I love him. He came to help me and Buffy out against Lothos.

"He helped because he was your family," Dean said, "He'd probably have helped out you even if it wasn't something hunting related."

"Yes," Andrew muttered, he caught how Dean said 'you,' he still thought as his family as his fake family and he guessed he could understand where Dean came from; in his mind family either had to be married into family or blood related, that wasn't his experience with family up until a couple of weeks ago was good, he loved his father and mother and his sisters.

Sam smiled and got to asking Andrew about his school and, other than getting expelled, everything was good for Andrew: he was bright and he helped his sisters by studying with them and what else was going on with his family.

"So, I was going to tell you about what dad thinks what's killing those kids," Dean said with bit seriousness in his tone.

"Vampires?" Andrew said, a bit curious.

"No, not vampires," Dean snorted, "Every hunter knows that they're extinct because they were hunted to extinction."

"Tell that to the ones who were trying to kill me and my sister in LA," Andrew said with a smirk.

Dean sighed, 'Andrew had so much to learn about hunting and what they hunted but maybe,' he thought, 'I could try to learn more about him, Sammy knew about him but that's because he wrote to him constantly.'

Sam groaned, "Dean, I'm heading back to the motel, we've got an early day tomorrow," and he looked at Andrew, "You want to walk back with me?"

Before Andrew could answer Dean said, "It's alright Sam, I want to talk to him so more and I'll give him a ride there."

Andrew gulped, Dean wasn't exactly his favourite person in the world and he knew, from Sam's letters, that Dean got into fights, sometimes at the schools they went too.

Sam looked concerned but left and whispered, "If you upset him you know Bobby will kill you, right Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean said with a smile, "And besides; I can be tactful, you know that."

As Sam walked away muttering about a town in Kentucky, Andrew was alone with Dean and said, "What was that about Kentucky?"

Dean said nothing at all and smiled at Andrew, who simply sighed; this was going to be fun.

"So Andrew," Dean said, "If you don't want to be Hunter what do you want to be?"

"Oh," Andrew smiled, "A Social Worker." At Dean's confused look he continued, "If I hadn't been rescued from my former home who knows what I would've been like? I mean, according to mom and Buffy, I was so shy and timid I actually hid from them in my room for the first few days," Andrew shook his head at some of the memories and laughed, "Anyways, I want to help kids get away from bad homes, like I was helped myself."

Dean said, "So you want to take kids away from their families?"

"Only the bad families and Sandra, the worker who helped me, told me that they just don't go and grab kids from random families, I mean," Andrew said, "A concerned neighbour saw me outside after dark, apparently my parents locked me out when I was too slow to get home."

Dean winced and muttered, "Okay," maybe that was a good reason but it still seemed wrong too him.

"And," Andrew continued, "I mean, Social Services gave my parents the chance to get me back. But they didn't want me back, they wanted my big brother not me, guess I wasn't good enough for them."

Andrew sighed, he didn't remember too much from his life with the Wells and frankly he didn't want to remember his life with them, all his happy memories were with his adopted family.

"Dude," Dean whispered, "How didn't Bobby know about you? He's very observant; dad has a lot of respect for him."

"Yeah," Andrew said, "Your dad, he does seem nice but," as he looked Dean in the eyes, "Don't you wish you could just settle down somewhere and maybe have a chance to go to University?"

Dean shook his head and said, "No, Sammy's the one who'll be going to University, he's got the brains not me."

Andrew shook his head and said, "Dean, you can do whatever you want. I mean being a Hunter takes brains, right?" Dean nodded and Andrew smiled brightly and said, "There you go, you don't have to be a Hunter; it's your choice to be one or not."

"Yeah," Dean said as Andrew got up, "But dad needs me to help him."

"I do admire you for your loyalty," Andrew said as they walked out and got into the Impala. Andrew looked at the tapes and thought, 'Nothing but heavy metal here? That's cool, I guess.'

"You like rock Andrew?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Not really, I prefer easy listening," Andrew groaned, hopeful that Dean wouldn't play any of them. Dean looked horrified and Andrew laughed, "It comes from living with two sisters."

"Dude, I'm _so_ glad I have a brother rather than a sister, Sammy's too much like a chick anyways. I can't even imagine what he'd be like as a girl," Dean shuddered as he thought about it.

Andrew smiled as they drove through the town to the hotel, it seemed once you get Dean's attitude he was an almost good guy. 

TBC 

Okay, I thought I might try Sam/Andrew but a friend suggested Dean/Andrew, keep in mind I have a couple of pairings in mind for Buffy already from another crossover but let me know guys, thanks. 

Poll question: So who do you want Buffy to be paired with from any other fandom? 

Please rate and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 13 

As Andrew walked into his room he realized that he had a nice time with Dean and Sam, even if Dean was still trying to figure out his home life.

Bobby waved him over and said, "Your sister's on the phone."

Andrew nearly jumped up joy; he picked up the phone and said, "Hey Buffy, what's going on?"

Buffy said, "Nothing much but these Hunter's are interesting, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "They are but I like them, don't you?"

He could almost hear the smile over the phone and she said, "Yeah, they are cool and understanding, Merrick's having a field day interviewing them and their experiences. He's telling me that most veteran hunters have field experience that makes them heads and tails better than field watchers."

"Yeah but don't the field watchers have more knowledge than the hunters?" Andrew asked, "Merrick's books were quite extensive on the subjects on demons."

"I know but Merrick said that most of the field agents in the Watchers council are book learned, they need to do more field work," Buffy said happily, "And he thinks that a joint venture to have Hunters and Watchers train slayers will make future slayers better."

Andrew shook his head and said, "Right now I don't care about future slayers, I mean I care about you, my sister."

"I know," Buffy said, "But it's kind of exciting actually with what Merrick is saying. Andrew, I mean no Slayer has had training like me and Merrick wants me to be an example."

"Okay," Andrew said softly, "But remember; don't get a swelled head, just be yourself: Buffy, my big sister."

Buffy felt tears coming to her eyes and she whispered, "You know I'm not going to let this slayer thing get to me or make snobby, we both had enough of that, I think, from my ex friends."

"Yeah," Andrew said quietly, "But we'll see each other soon Buffy, right?"

"You know it," Buffy said happily and hung up the phone to go spend time with Ellen again.

"Is she doing alright?" Bobby asked as Andrew sat down and sighed out loud.

"She's doing great; Merrick's learning a lot about Hunters," Andrew said and lay back on his bed trying to think about the Winchesters, they were different but how in hell did they stop themselves from killing each other?

Bobby nodded and said, "Also I think you need to be prepared for what we might face tomorrow," Andrew sat up and looked at Bobby. "Andrew," Bobby said, "I want you to stick by me and the boys."

"Yes Grandpa," Andrew said as he drew the blankets of the bed and he was so tired that he quickly fell asleep but his dreams haunted by visions of Buffy dying at the hands of some demon or vampire in a alley, he woke up and was surprised by the tears he was shedding, 'It was just a dream, right?'

Andrew got up and groaned, it was still dark out and he couldn't sleep anymore so he went outside to go do a bit of walking and clear his head.

He was walking by himself trying to figure out what to do about his sister, he wanted to help her but, from what Merrick told them, Slayers sometimes didn't live long after being called, sometimes as short as a few weeks to a month, the most successful one to date lived a total of two years after being called.

Andrew stopped by a creek and sat on a log wondering if Buffy's different training would help her survive longer and hell; what would mom do when she found out or dad? As he thought about his dad Andrew began to get upset, dad had never yelled at him before, not even when he and Buffy decided Dawn needed a haircut, though mom was a bit angry about that but she took a picture of it anyways.

He decided that it was time to walk back as it wasn't good to walk around a strange town in the middle of the night and he wanted to get some rest. As he walked back he saw a light in Dean and Sam's room, they couldn't be up this early, could they?

As he walked by their room the door suddenly opened and Dean walked out with his hands in his pockets and grumbling, Dean looked up and saw Andrew and his face brightened, he smiled and said, "Dude, you're up early?"

Andrew nodded and said, "Something wrong?"

Dean shook his head and said, "Sammy's being a mopey bitch, like always."

"Look, I'm not judging here," Andrew said with his hands held up, "But you guys could try to understand Sam better. He's your brother, right?"

"Yeah but when he gets moody like this," Dean said, "He becomes bitter and quiet and he begins to sit there and brood."

Andrew sighed and said, "It'd better if you guys talked things out with someone who can be objective."

Dean nodded and looked Andrew over, he was growing nicely. He walked over to him and said, "You looking forwards to the hunt today?"

"I, uhh, guess so," Andrew said softly, "I'm still uneasy about it."

"I won't let anything happen to you Andrew," Dean said softly, "You can count on me, okay?"

"Oh," Andrew said quietly as he turned red and ran into his and Bobby's room and began to prepare for the day's hunt, he was uneasy but at least Grandpa was there with him and he supposed that Dean and Sam made things better.

Bobby looked at his grandson preparing for the hunt and sighed; he remembered when he could take Andrew on his lap and keep him calm whenever a storm frightened him and now he was getting ready for a hunt, he didn't know to be proud or sad that his grandson was growing up so fast.

"Are you going to be ready for what might happen today?" Bobby said with seriousness in his voice.

"Yes Grandpa, I'm going to try to do my best," Andrew said with certainly in his voice, "I don't want to let you down or Sam and Dean."

"Just be careful, alright?" Bobby said, "You are the last of my family, that I care to claim, so be careful, alright Andrew?"

"Grandpa," Andrew said, "I'm not going to learn anything if you keep holding my hand."

"Allow me to be an overprotective grandfather," Bobby said with a bit of sad pride in his voice, he was both proud and sad that Andrew was growing up so fast.

Andrew smiled and hugged his Grandpa again and said, "It's alright, just don't smother me with over protectiveness, alright?"

Bobby nodded and said, "We better see if the boys are ready."

"I think they are up, Dean said Sam's being a bit moody," Andrew said as he walked into the washroom to clean up.

"Sam's a teenager, I'd be worried if he _wasn't_ moody and depressed half the time," Bobby said as he prepared.

"Yeah," Andrew called, "But I think that both Dean and Sam could use some damned stability in their lives. From the letters I got from Sam; their dad keeps moving them around."

Bobby shook his head and said, "You tell John Winchester that his boys need to stop hunting for awhile so they can live their lives and see how it goes."

Andrew came out of the bathroom and said, "You think I _wouldn't_? Grandpa; Dean acts tough but I think he takes way too much responsibility on his shoulders; he's going to burn out too quickly. And Sam? Don't get me started about him," Andrew said, "Mr Winchester needs to look at himself and see what this obsessive desire for revenge is doing to his kids and himself."

Bobby began to laugh, he wanted to see his Grandson look John Winchester in the eye and tell him off about his kids. He wasn't sure who'd win the fight but he'd be sure that Andrew wouldn't come out of the fight without a broken nose and John? Well he was sure that John would be humiliated by Andrew.

As they got ready Andrew put on his clothes and walked out, yawned and groaned, "I'll go see if Dean and Sam are ready," and walked out and knocked on their door, he heard yelling and sighed, 'This is going to be fun.'

Dean opened the door and said, "Dude, you're ready now?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "Is, uhh, everything alright?"

Dean nodded and pulled him in, Andrew waved at Sam, who gave him a tired wave back and said, "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Alright," Andrew replied as Dean walked out to talk to Bobby and sat down next to Sam and asked, "What are you two fighting about now?"

Sam sighed and replied, "Honestly? You Andrew."

Andrew paled, "You two were fighting about me? How come?"

"Because Andrew," Sam whispered, "I've seen what hunting does to people; it slowly strips their innocence and makes them as bad as what we hunt. I've seen it happen to my dad and it's happening to my brother." Sam whispered, "I don't want to see it happen to you."

"It won't," Andrew said as he patted Sam's back, "You need to talk to your brother and father about how you feel but without yelling."

"I do," Sam said, "And I try my best to make them understand but then they start about mom and how we need to get revenge."

Dean walked in and said, "Bobby's ready to go but Sam you're going with him, and I'll take Andy with me in the Impala."

"Oh," Andrew said, "You two can drive together, I don't mind."

"No," Dean said, "We need a little break from each other," and grabbed Andrew and pulled him to the Impala, Dean looked him over and said, "Remember: stick close to me, Sammy or your grandpa."

"Alright," Andrew said getting frustrated, "I'm not a baby, you guys don't need to hold my hand the whole time."

Dean shook his head and said, "I promised to protect you and I keep my promises."

Andrew sighed, 'Overprotective friend and overprotective grandpa; perfect, just perfect,' he thought.

As they got in the car Dean put in a tape and Andrew sighed as some music he had never heard before began to fill the car, Dean smirked and said, "I'm going to introduce you to a _man's_ music Andy."

"Is it going to be like the 'man's meal' that gave me the runs last night?" Andrew replied snidely, "If so then I'm not sure I can handle it.

Dean smirked and looked at Andrew, laughed and said, "I like you Andy, you got an attitude."

As the Impala drove Andrew looked behind him and saw his grandpa's truck and sighed, he was nervous as hell and scared, he'd admit but, as he thought, how was whatever they were about to fight different from Lothos and his gang?

They got to the high school and Andrew noted that there weren't any students there; he supposed it had something to do with the murders but still he felt education was important, also he wondered what was killing students here?

Andrew shuddered as Dean smashed a window and quickly brushed away the broken glass, he held his hand towards Andrew and said, "Come on Andy, we gotta open the door for Bobby and Sammy."

"Did you have to break a window?" Andrew said in a shocked tone.

"You'd be surprised of what I had to do before to kill creatures," Dean said with a grin.

They quickly got to the doors, Andrew shivered; there was something here, he could feel it with the training Merrick gave him: it felt cold in here, like something was trapped in these walls and it was angry and full of hatred.

Dean opened the door and Bobby and Sam came in, Bobby noticed Andrew was shivering and whispered, "You alright kiddo?"

Andrew shook his head and said, "I feel cold Grandpa, really cold."

"Here," Dean said as he tossed Andrew his coat, "That should keep you warm."

"Oh, uhh, thanks," Andrew muttered as he put the way too big jacket on him, it did feel a bit warmer as he attempted to keep it from falling off.

Bobby looked around and said, "We'll split off into teams: I'll take Andrew and check out these rooms, you two check out those other rooms."

Dean nodded as he and Sam walked down the hallway to check things out, Andrew asked, "Grandpa, don't we need to ask questions from the students while we were here."

"Not this time, if we knew what we what we were looking for then we'd have done more research," Bobby said.

Andrew sighed, he was getting colder so he wrapped Dean's coat around himself trying to get warm.

As Andrew looked in a room he heard a voice whisper, "_Andrew... Andrew, come to me_."

"Who's speaking!" Andrew asked out loud as he followed his grandfather through the empty halls.

Bobby looked back and whispered, "Are you hearing voices Andrew?"

"Yeah, it keeps telling me to come to it," Andrew said quietly, he looked back and suddenly clung to Bobby, afraid.

"Don't listen to it," Bobby pleaded, "Andrew; it only wants to kill you."

"I'm not listening to it," Andrew pouted, "But I'm scared, more scared than I should be. It's kind of creepy in here."

Bobby smiled and nodded and thought 'It's pretty damn creepy. This place feel's wrong, it was like something evil and angry focused on them.

Andrew whispered, "Can't we turn the lights on at least?"

"No, that'd give the police a reason to come get us," Bobby whispered.

As they moved through the hallways Andrew sighed, he knew he didn't want to be a hunter when suddenly, as they walked past a doorway the doors suddenly closed in front of Andrew, separating him from his grandfather.

Bobby turned around and screamed, "_**Andrew!**_"as he pounded the door, he wasn't going to lose his grandson like this. He heard his grandson scratching at the other of the two doors, "Keep calm Andrew, I'll get you out," as he slammed his body against the doors.

Andrew whimpered a bit, he was terrified as he couldn't here grandpa anymore, and he heard a voice say, "All alone, are you Andrew?"

He looked around terrified, this _way_ worse than those stupid movies dad used to watch, the voice spoke, "Don't worry Andrew you won't be alone for long, I am here with you," as Andrew looked where the voice came from he saw Lothos walking out.

"No way, you're dead. Buffy killed you," Andrew screamed.

Lothos simply smiled and his face shifted into its demonic visage and grinned, "I came back for you, my soon to be Childe, I wanted you to be my childe."

Andrew looked terrified and Lothos purred, "Your fear, it's like a fine wine. How will your blood taste I wonder?

"NO!" Andrew screamed as he suddenly brandished the cross his grandpa gave him right at Lothos.

"Hmmph," Lothos snorted, "When you're one of us shall we visit Buffy? She'll never kill her little brother, will she?"

Andrew shook his head as Lothos's cold hand touched his cheek, "Yes Andrew, you're all alone. After all, your dad wanted a birth son, not some geek who got his daughter in trouble."

'No, just leave me alone,' Andrew thought when a slight thought hit him, 'How did Lothos know about that? It wasn't like he was around when it happened and why didn't he bite me? He looked up and saw that it wasn't Lothos anymore, it was his dad.

Hank grinned, "I just wanted a normal son but, hey, you are hardly 'normal,' should've beaten the weirdness out of you I think.

"You aren't daddy," Andrew said looking up when a wall of force flung him into some lockers.

"No, I suppose I'm not," the being said, "But I know you've always been afraid of being rejected; having your family disown you. You don't like being alone as it brings back bad memories, doesn't it?"

Andrew refused to answer it; he looked at the creature and said, "Stop using my dad's form."

"I like this form," it said as it gestured, lifted him up again and slammed him against the wall.

Andrew began to struggle and try to fight back, he heard a voice whisper, "Fight Andrew, be strong," he looked around and just saw dad walking towards him with a nasty smirk on its face.

He pulled out his pistol and shot the creature repeatedly in the chest causing it to say, "Oh dear you shot me, daddy's going to have to punish you," and lifted the gun out Andrew's hand and aimed it at his head.

"You could at least have the decency to scream for me," it said hungrily when the door smashed open; it looked up and saw Bobby, along with Sam and Dean, looking at it.

"Oh my stars and garters," it said, "The cavalry here and aren't they dumbest bunch of rednecks I've seen."

Dean looked at Andrew and growled, "Let. Him. Go."

It looked at Dean and said, "Well, dear me, you want little Andrew back? You going to be his knight in denim armour?" It shrugged and threw Andrew at them at near breakneck speed when Dean jumped in the way and caught him.

He checked Andrew frantically and said, "Bobby, he's fine, though I think his leg is broken but I can't be sure."

Bobby glared at it and pulled out his rifle, "You fucker; if he dies I'll hunt you down and kill you!"

"Oh, hit me again," it said as it was about to fade when Bobby's pure iron buckshot hit it in the chest.

Sam and Bobby looked as the form disappear, Bobby saw 'Hank's' face turn into a humanoid tiger person wearing robes. It grinned and said, "I suppose you like my true form?"

Andrew's eyes fluttered open and he looked at it and whispered a Rakshasa?

"Clever boy," the Rakshasa purred, "Brave too, I bet you will be tasty. But then again the flesh of hunters is always a delicacy to me and I knew that if I killed enough of these students I'd lure one of you in for a meal. Pleased I am to see four of you."

Bobby shot it again in the chest causing it to laugh and walk towards Andrew and it said, "I'll kill the wounded one now because that'll allow the meat to spoil quite nicely."

Dean interposed himself between it and said, "Hey, you have to go through me first!"

"With pleasure," the Rakshasa shrugged as it walked over and Dean suddenly threw a glass bottle of holy water into its face.

The water hissed as it touched the demon's face; it screamed and looked around blindly as it began to scratch madly around it, screaming as it couldn't connect with anything. Dean aimed his gun at the Rakshasa and shot at it repeatedly, he was going to kill this fucker.

As Bobby and Dean unloaded a couple of clips of ammo into the demon's hide it began to slow and it collapsed, Andrew tried to get up and look around only to be pushed down by Dean who fired one more bullet into its head for good measure.

"Dude, rest for a bit," Dean said as he patted Andrew's hand.

"No, I want to help," Andrew said as he tried to get up again when Dean made him lie down again and suddenly kicked the dead demon in the chest.

Dean looked at Andrew and said, "Bobby, let's get him to a hospital, okay? He needs to be looked at," as Dean picked Andrew up and carried him out the doors.

Bobby looked at Sam, "We have to burn the body," as he watched Dean carry Andrew out of the school.

Sam said, "I'll do it, you go take care of Andrew."

"Thanks," Bobby said as he ran out after Andrew and Dean to make sure they were alright. 

TBC 

Alright, it will be a Dean/Andrew story with other pairings TBA as they happen and Andrew will be fine and for you who don't know Rakshasa's are a class of Asian demons, I just took some liberties with the legends and also made this one particularly sadistic.

Also next chapter will have more Buffy and Merrick in it. 

Poll Question: Should Dean and Andrew have a nice bonding moment in the hospital? Doesn't have to be romantic yet. 

Please rate and review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 14 

Andrew groaned as he came to, he was being driven somewhere and he was still confused about where he was, he looked up and saw Dean driving them to the hospital, he tried to get up and screamed as he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

Dean turned around and said, "Andrew dude, are you alright?"

"No," Andrew said, "I feel like something shattered in me."

"It's going to be alright, it's just a broken leg," Dean said, "You'll be alright."

Andrew nodded and said, "Did the creature scratch Grandpa, Sam or you Dean?"

"No," Dean said, "It didn't hurt us but please sit still, okay?"

Dean was relieved when Andrew nodded; he was still a bit woozy and blacked out again, "Goddamned it!" Dean growled, "Why did that creature go straight for Andrew?"

As they got to the hospital Dean picked up Andrew and walked in carrying him into the emergency ward screaming, "I need help here."

One of the nurses ran over and had Dean place Andrew on a stretcher and said "We'll take him in right away, are you family?"

Dean shook his head and said, "No, I'm just a friend; his grandfather will be here shortly."

She nodded and pushed Andrew out to a room so they could clean him and put his leg in a cast, Dean sighed; he promised to protect him and he failed to protect Andrew, as he sat down he saw Bobby come in demanding to see his grandson.

Bobby saw Dean sitting down and said, "It's a broken leg, right?"

"Yeah," Dean grumbled, "But he woke up and he was in pain, I mean it could've been worse; what if I hadn't been able to catch him?"

"Don't worry about what might have been," Bobby growled, "It was a bad hunt and it could have gone worse and believe me, I don't want it to be worse and I don't want to explain to Buffy that her baby brother died on my watch."

Dean shook his head and said, "How bad could an angry sister be?"

"You haven't met _this_ angry sister," Bobby said with a shudder imagining an angry Buffy coming after him, he was sure she wouldn't kill him but maybe a punch or two and broken ribs. Bobby ran in to see his Grandson to make sure he was getting treated.

Sam rushed in and said, "I did that thing you guys wanted me to do. So how's Andrew?"

"He's in the room over there," Dean sighed, "I'm not sure how he's doing."

"It was just a broken leg, right?" Sam said, trying to cheer his brother up.

"Yes," Dean nearly yelled, "But it could've been much worse Sammy, he could've died."

Sam sighed as he sat next to his brother; he had never seen Dean this worked up about anyone, except for people he cared about. 'So does that mean he cared about Andrew? No,' Sam thought, 'Dean never let himself have any attachments to anyone but family.'

As Sam sat there thinking Bobby came out looking relieved, he looked at Dean and said, "He's fine, just been roughed up a bit. Other than the broken leg and a slight concussion he's going to alright, they gave him some painkillers and they want him to spend the night."

Dean sighed with relief, got up and said, "Can I visit him at least?"

Bobby nodded and said, "You can both visit him but the meds mean he's kind of out of it right now and he's trying to sleep."

As they walked in they saw Andrew lying on the bed trying to sleep, Dean sat next to him and patted his hand causing Andrew to stir a bit and look at Dean, his blue eyes dimmed a bit by the drugs in his system. He mumbled a greeting and turned over to get a better look at Dean.

"How you feeling Andrew?" Dean said as Andrew kept his eyes on Dean and smiled.

"I'm feeling kind of happy right now," Andrew said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah, I bet," Dean said as he sat next to Andrew and he smiled a bit at Andrew, who yawned a bit as he attempted to move closer to Dean.

"You feel warm," Andrew sat as he grabbed Dean's hand and rubbed it a bit.

Dean simply smiled and sat next to Andrew, he didn't really want to leave Andrew's side because he still felt like he failed to keep his promise.

Andrew fell back to sleep and began to snore contentedly, he felt good, really good but maybe that's what those pills were for? He wondered what his sister was doing.

Bobby sighed, he had to call Buffy. As he got to the payphone and dialled, he smiled at Ellen's voice and said, "Can you put Buffy on?"

Ellen quickly recognized the tone in Bobby's voice and prayed that the little guy was still alive; she didn't want to see a kid die so young. She shuddered, she knew Jo wanted to go into hunting and decided she that she couldn't let that happen.

Buffy ran to the phone and said, "Hey Grandpa, what's up?" Her smile faded as she heard the news, she wanted to rush there hug Andrew and hunt down the creature that did this to her lil brother and tear it from limb to limb. "Grandpa, is it dead?" She asked angrily she sighed; it was, that was good and a broken leg was better than death. "What did it anyways?"

"Hey Merrick," Buffy called, "What's Rakshasa?"

Merrick rushed to the phone and said, "A very powerful eastern demon; they are known to be masters of illusion, sorcerers and shape shifters with a habit of eating human flesh; did Andrew or Bobby get scratched? If so then they should take care of it because they're known to have potent venom in their claws."

Bobby shook his head, "I don't think so but I'll check on Andrew now," and hung up.

He ran in and said, "Dean, help me check if Andrew for scratches," as they both checked and Bobby sighed with a relief, there wasn't any scratches.

Dean sat next to Andrew and sighed; poison claws? He so hated these Rakshasa's.

Andrew stirred again in his sleep, he was having happy dreams of when he was younger and his daddy used to go to baseballs games, his daddy used to buy him popcorn and mommy would get mad because he got sick and didn't want supper anymore.

As he sighed happily in his sleep he was being watched by Dean, Sam and Bobby as they had decided to spend the night in the hospital and take him home, they'd take it easy until Andrew was healthy.

Other than slight movements from Andrew he stayed still as the drug was keeping him asleep and when he finally woke up in the morning he got up blinking and looked at the cast on his leg and remembered what happened. He looked around and saw his grandpa and the Winchesters all sleeping around him. 'They didn't have to stay the night here with me,' he made a noise.

Dean looked up and said, "Dude, you're up? Are you feeling alright? Do you want something to eat?"

"No," Andrew shook his head, "I just want to get out of here, I hate hospitals."

"Okay," Dean smiled as he picked Andrew up and got Bobby and Sam up, as he carried Andrew out and put him in Bobby's truck.

Bobby shook his head as he got in and said, "You going to be alright on the way home? Because we can put you in the Impala so you can lay down in then backseat."

Andrew nodded and thought, 'Stupid cast,' as he got lifted out, he looked at Dean and thought, 'Was he going to carry me everywhere?' as he felt Dean's arms wrap around him, lift him up and Andrew suddenly though, 'Wow, Dean's strong to be carrying me around everywhere.'

As Dean carried Andrew to the Impala and put him in the back Andrew muttered, 'Thanks.'

"No problem," Dean whispered, "It's the least I can do."

Sam looked at him and whispered, "He thinks he failed to protect you and you should've seen him fuss over you while you were sleeping, Bobby said he was like a mother hen."

Andrew looked at Dean in surprise, he didn't think that big tough Dean would be that gentle with anyone but he remembered Mom's lesson: don't always look at appearances first.

As they drove Dean was careful to go slow as he didn't want Andrew to get hurt again, Andrew tried to get up and Dean said, "Andrew, don't get up, you need to rest so don't make me go back there and hold you down."

Andrew sighed and laid back down, Sam whispered, "You accused of me babying him? Dean, if you keep this up he's not going to want you around."

Dean shook his head and whispered, "Dude, he got hurt, I promised I'd protect him and I failed to do that."

"How were you going to protect me?" Andrew said, "I was with Grandpa Bobby, so unless you could walk through walls you couldn't have known it was going for me first. Though if you could walk through walls we probably wouldn't have to have broken into the school."

Sam began to laugh slightly and said, "See Dean; he's not mad at you, he just doesn't want you to hover around him all the time."

Andrew thought it over and said, "If he wants to spend time with me and not smother me with attention hen I'm cool with that. Besides, the Doctor said the break wasn't that bad, it was more painful than anything else so he said about three weeks and they'd check it out."

Dean smiled as he thought that he'd makeup not being able to protect Andrew all summer if he had too, even without the cast the kid wasn't going anywhere without him to help him out.

After a couple of hours they were back at Bobby's place and Andrew sighed as Bobby grabbed a couple of crutches and said, "These should hold up for a while, I used them when I was hurt a couple years back."

Andrew grabbed the crutches and was using them to move around and smiled as he could move without being carried around, though Dean was hovering again to make sure he was alright, Andrew tried to shoo him away again.

Dude you're gonna need help Dean said as he helped Andrew up the stairs and laughed again as Andrew tried to shoo him away

Bobby looked at Andrew trying to shoo both Winchesters away and shook his head, Andrew had a stubborn streak especially in times like these.

They began to talk and Bobby asked Andrew if he did get scratched by the demon? He had to make sure he wasn't hurt, Andrew shook his head.

"Good," Bobby said, "I'm glad."

Andrew sat down talking with Sam; he wanted to know when John was coming back. He had a theory that why Dean was so damned protective is because he was almost sure that Dean didn't have much of a childhood or allowed to be a child and he might be hurt and a little stupid, but someone needed to sit John Winchester down and give him a good talking too.

Sam shook his head and said, "Wish I knew when he was coming back, but he kind of comes and goes."

Andrew nodded and was prepared to do what he needed to help Dean and Sam have a chance to at least to have chance at a normal life and leaving them alone? What parent does that? Even dad, when he was busy, always tried to make sure that he, Buffy and Dawn were loved.

Bobby began to chuckled inwardly; it looked like Andrew didn't lose his courage. He recognized the look in Andrew's eyes, even if the boys didn't know it, he was going to yell and scream at John.

Dean sat next to Andrew and noticed that he seemed stressed and said, "Dude, you need to keep calm, nothing's worth being worked up over."

Andrew shook his head and said, "Friends are," and grabbed a book on the coffee table and began to read it, he would have some words to tell John Winchester.

A couple of days later Andrew got his chance, he heard from something that Dean was saying to Sam that John was coming by to check up on them and he prepared himself to give a good talking to John.

Bobby noted Andrew walking downstairs with his crutches and said, "I guess you heard that John is coming back today?"

Andrew nodded silently; he was prepared to talk to John alright. Bobby whispered, "Be careful Andrew; he's a good man but he also has a temper."

A couple of hours later they heard a loud pounding at the door, Bobby had sent Dean and Sam on a errand so they wouldn't see what Andrew was about to do. Bobby opened the door and John came in with a dark look on his face.

"I thought I found YED," John said angrily, "But it gave me the slip."

Bobby sighed, this wasn't going to be the right time but he looked down at Andrew, who was sitting down, he looked straight at John and said, "Mister Winchester, I want to talk to you."

John looked surprised and said, "Uhh, sure Andrew, what's up?"

"It's about your sons Mr Winchester; I'm worried that this quest for revenge is going to kill them and you," Andrew held his hand out before John could say anything, "Grandpa told me the story and I can understand your need for revenge."

Bobby looked surprised; John was being quiet while Andrew kept up talking to him, "First, let's talk about Dean," Andrew said, "He's a prefect soldier and that might be good for the military but the problem with that is that this isn't the military and he isn't a soldier; he's a teenager and he should go to school and finish up high school. I think he's intelligent and he could easily go to collage."

John just stared in shock, the kid had a mouth on him and he didn't seem to be intimidated by him _or_ his reputation.

"And Sam," Andrew said, "He's brilliant, he needs, no, they _both_ need some damned stability in their lives and a father who doesn't leave them alone to go on a hunt."

Bobby looked at the fire growing in John's eyes and knew that he was about to explode when John got up and screamed right at Andrew, "I know they need that but they won't be able to get it, not until we kill whatever killed Mary."

Andrew simply looked at John and asked, "What would Mary want you to do? Would your wife want you to be this driven hunter who is so driven by revenge that he ignores what is good for him and his sons?"

"I have to kill the thing that did this to my wife," John said, "You wouldn't understand!"

Andrew shrugged, "You're right, I don't understand and, hopefully, I never will but I can tell you where this is heading: first, I can predict that everything with Sam is going to come to a head and he'll cut you from his life. Dean will most likely stay with you but again you can only push and order someone so far."

"I need my revenge," John whispered angrily, "It's my right."

"Yes but," Andrew looked up, his eyes never wavering from John's eyes, "You ever read Moby Dick? Its good story, I read it myself, if you read it can you tell me how revenge worked for old captain Ahab?"

John froze as memories of that damned book came from when he had to study that book and the end where Ahab died trying to get his revenge, he sat down and shook his head; he was a hunter and he needed to be focused.

Bobby sat down next to John and said, "John, those boys don't need a hunter right now, they need their dad and a chance to have a normal life."

As John and Bobby started to talk Andrew sighed, that took a lot out of him and he wasn't sure if John would listen to him but he hoped he would, for Dean and Sam's sakes he would at least take his advice, Andrew then sat down and fell into a light sleep.

He was woken up a bit later by Bobby and John, he looked confused as John was smiling at him and that meant that he was either happy or was going to wait until Grandpa was asleep and kill him.

John sighed and said, "Andrew, I've never been talked down to by a kid your age before and while I don't agree with you about my revenge. I do however think you're right about my kids, I can't keep dragging them around."

Bobby nodded and said, "We came to an agreement that they can stay with me; if Dean still wants to hunt he can be my partner and John will keep in contact with them."

Andrew shook his head and said, "I wanted them to spend time with their dad, not be separated from him."

John looked at him and said, "It's alright kiddo, I talked this over with Dean and he knows it was your little talking too that helped me reach this decision."

'Uh oh!' Andrew thought, he knew Dean loved his father and now he was going to spend a long time alone with the guy, who knew what Dean would do with him, even Sam. He just wanted to convince their father to settle down and allow them to have a normal life.

Andrew got up and managed to get up the stairs, faster than he should've been able to with a broken leg and locked himself in his room. He stayed there for a couple of days as he felt terrible; he didn't want John out of Sam and Dean's lives, just to be there for them more often.

He heard a loud knock on his door but he really didn't want to open the door as he heard Dean and Sam's voices on the other side, they didn't sound angry but they didn't sound happy either.

Dean yelled, "Andrew please, we just want to talk to you about what you said to our father, we aren't angry, just let us in."

Sam yelled his agreement and asked, "Please Andrew, we don't want to hurt you and besides if we did that Bobby would kill us."

Andrew gulped, as he opened the door he was muttering when was he going to learn about being an interfering little busybody.

As Andrew opened the door Dean came in and looked at him and said, "You called my dad a revenge seeking bastard?"

"Uhh, not in so many words," Andrew stammered out, "And please, don't hurt me."

Dean shook his head and said, "No, we aren't going to hurt you Andrew. It's just no one ever spoke up on our behalves before, much less stare dad down."

"But," Andrew said, "I didn't want him to cut you guys out of his life, I wanted all of you to be together."

"Dude, you're babbling Dean said, "And it's alright; dad explained that you did the right thing about us and it's not like we're going to be in the foster system, Bobby is almost like family."

Sam smiled and said, "This might help us bond. After all it gives us a break from each other and that could be what we need."

Andrew sighed as Dean patted his back, Sam; sure that Dean wasn't going to break Andrew, walked downstairs to get something from the Impala.

Dean looked at Andrew and paled, Andrew really _was_ afraid that he was going to get beat up for talking to his dad and he knew now that he didn't want Andrew afraid of him, _ever_.

As Dean was about to put his arm around Andrew to comfort him a bit more Bobby yelled, "Andrew, your mom's on the phone."

Andrew perked up, he hadn't heard from mom for awhile. He grabbed the phone in his room and said, "Mom, how's things?"

"Their alright Andrew but I need to tell you something; your dad has decided he wants a divorce," Joyce said sadly, Andrew paled and began to shiver slightly as Dean began to rub his back.

"Mom, are you serious? Why's dad doing this?" Andrew nearly screamed out.

"He didn't go into details," Joyce said, "But he wants a divorce and we're moving."

Andrew did his best to not to sob; he wasn't liking the news when Joyce said, "Andrew, there is some good news: I got a job offer in Sunnydale."

"Oh god!" Andrew whispered, they were going _back_ to Sunnydale?

"Now I got to go," Joyce said, "Tell Bobby that I have to have you back before the first of September."

Dean pulled Andrew next to him and held him, he whispered, "What's wrong Andy?"

"Mom and Dad; they're getting divorced!" Andrew screamed out in grief, he tried to keep the tears in but it wasn't working, he wanted to cry.

Bobby heard Andrew's scream and ran upstairs; he looked at his grandson burrowing his head into Dean's chest with Dean trying to comfort him. Andrew looked up and said, "Grandpa; mom and dad, they're splitting up."

"Oh god!" Bobby said, "I thought they were working it out?"

"Apparently not," Andrew said bitterly, "And she's taking us to Sunnydale."

Bobby and Dean both hissed out at the name of the town, they both knew the rumours of that damned town: Dean didn't want Andrew near it and Bobby didn't want any of his family near it.

"Well," Bobby said, "If your mom's moving to that deathtrap of a town then she isn't going alone; I'm going to move there too and make sure you're all safe." 

TBC 

Well Bobby's moving to Sunnydale to protect his grandson. And also do you like where Dean and Sam are going to be living?

In the next chapter is the beginning of Season 1 and how do you think Andrew and Buffy's first day at Sunnydale is going to be like? 

Please rate and review.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 15 

Andrew just wanted to be left alone; his parents were getting a divorce and he was left wondering if it was his fault? Did mom blame him and Buffy? Or what? He groaned out as he got up and grabbed his crutches and walked out; he was attempting to walk downstairs when something pulled him back.

Dean shook his head and said, "Andrew, you have to take it easy. You've had a really stressful week dude."

"Yeah," Andrew groaned, it had been a week since his mom called him about the divorce and he had spent the night crying about it and Dean had just sat there and allowed him to use him as his big teddy bear and he kept soothing him, telling him that it'd be alright.

"Here, stay up here and I'll get you some food and something to drink," Dean said quietly as not to wake anyone else up and walked downstairs.

Andrew sighed as he got back into his bed, Dean still treated him like he was going to break and if he was going to feed him by hand, that was going to be last straw.

He heard Dean come back in holding a sandwich and some fruit juice, Andrew turned around and reached for the sandwich and juice.

Dean noted the look of annoyance on Andrew's face and fought down a laugh; he sat next to Andrew and talked to him about Sunnydale.

Andrew shook his head and said, "I don't remember anything about Sunnydale as I was taken away when I was four and I really didn't want to remember about Sunnydale. I mean there are questions I have: are my parents still there? Or did they move away?"

"It's alright," Dean whispered, "You know that Sam and I got your back if your family decides to do something and you know Bobby won't let them near you."

Andrew nodded and thanked Dean for the food and went to sleep, he wasn't looking forward to Sunnydale and he had lied to Dean; he remembered Sunnydale only too well, he just didn't want to live in the past.

A couple of weeks later Bobby was driving him to the doctor to get his cast off when Andrew asked, "Grandpa, when we move to Sunnydale are you going to talk to my birth parents? If they are still in Sunnydale."

Bobby's face darkened, "Your mom isn't any family of mine and if she or her father tries something I'm going to introduce your dad to why it's a bad idea to get a Singer mad at you and I don't even want to know about the son they kept."

Andrew nodded, he was still unsure about things but at least his family was there with him. He wasn't going to be afraid but still, he had a nagging fear that the Wells might make things unpleasant.

The Doctor was happy to report that Andrew's leg had healed quite nicely and as they were cutting the cast off he was happy, maybe Dean would stop smothering him or trying to do everything for him, though a small part of him liked being taken care of.

"Okay Mr Singer," the Doctor said, "While your leg is healed nicely it's going to need some time to get back to its full strength," and he passed Andrew a cane, looked at him and said, "You will have to use this for a bit."

Andrew sighed, he wasn't an invalid but he also knew the benefits of listening to the doctor, as he walked out he could at least move around now a lot better and he was looking forwards to having a nice long hot bath.

Bobby sighed, he wasn't happy about Joyce moving to Sunnydale as the place reeked of evil and from what he heard the police for some damned reason were very intolerant of hunters, he and the kids, if they continued to hunt, would have to be careful not to get noticed by them.

As they got back Dean saw Andrew get out of the truck with a cane and he winced, he thought Andrew would be able to move around better and maybe he'd want to hang out with him and Sam before they had to pack for the move.

He walked up and said, "You got a cane?"

Andrew sighed and said, "The doctor said that I have to take it easy until my leg is strong again," and he sat down sighing as he prepared for Dean to start to smother him again.

Dean said, "It's nice to see you without the cast man," and patted him on the back. "So," Dean said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Would you like to hang out with me and Sammy now that you can move around better?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "I've been kept prisoner in my room by an overprotective friend," and laughed as Dean looked embarrassed, he said, "I didn't mind much, at least you didn't offer to bath me or feed me by hand."

"Oh god!" Dean said, "No, you can definitely feed yourself."

As Andrew was hanging out with Dean and Sam he was pleased to see that they seemed more at ease now, he still didn't agree with John's wish to keep up his quest for revenge against the thing that killed his wife but at least his sons could have a normal life.

One night, a couple days later, Andrew was sitting down reading a book when Dean looked over his shoulder and whispered, "What are you reading?"

Andrew shrugged, "Nothing much, just something I got from the man who helped us against the vampires in LA."

Dean grabbed the book and frowned; it was about magic and he didn't like magic, all the times he had seen it people were using it for evil, he tried to pull the book from Andrew's hands when Andrew pulled back and tried to hold closer to him. Dean got in front of him and said, "Please Andy, magic's evil. I've only seen it used for evil."

Andrew shook his head and said, "This book doesn't feel evil and Merrick says that not all magic is evil."

"Look Andrew," Dean whispered, "I have problems with magic and I've only seen it used for evil."

"Umm," Andrew said as Dean stared at him with an intense look and was made a bit nervous by how Dean was looking at him and smiled nervously, "I think magic can be used for good and evil, I don't want to use it for evil."

Dean shook his head and said please be careful okay I don't want to see you go bad

Andrew looked at Dean in surprise and thought, 'He's honestly upset about magic and I don't want Dean upset,' he hugged Dean, who looked surprised. He didn't mind the hug; he was just surprised that Andrew hugged him.

"Look," Dean said as Andrew let go, "I'm not going to lecture you as I'm sure Bobby will do that."

"He knows Dean," Andrew said, "He knows about the magic and I don't think he's happy with it either."

Dean thought, 'No, he wouldn't be happy about the magic. Some hunters actively hunted witches and sorcerers and I know that those same hunters would definitely hunt Andrew down and kill him, though,' he thought, 'Those hunters would have to kill me first before they got close to Andrew and Bobby? Well, he had a lot of respect from a lot of hunters and, hopefully, they'd keep that in mind before they got the idea to go killing.'

Andrew gave Dean another hug and got up and said, "I just said that I'm studying it, I want to help my sister and friends with the fighting."

"Dude, there's better ways to fight other than magic. I mean you could learn to fight, when you're feeling better and I know Bobby gave you some shooting lessons and I could help with those shooting lessons," Dean said hopefully.

"Maybe," Andrew said as he walked upstairs to prepare for the move; he wouldn't be able to help much but he'd do his best to help pack and as he went to sleep Andrew sighed; this had been one of the crappiest summers _ever_ but it was also good too.

The next day Bobby came up in a big truck and said, "Okay, we have to start packing as soon as possible. After all, I decided that I can pick up Buffy and we can go from there to the new place in Sunnydale."

Andrew looked up surprised, 'Grandpa got a place already? How did he do that? They had only found about the move a week ago.' Bobby looked back and said, "Never underestimate a Singer Andrew."

The day was busy; Andrew was doing his best to try to help carry books and boxes while the others were telling him to sit down and relax, they'd be able to handle it themselves.

Andrew watched them move all the stuff, he looked at his grandpa's dog and sighed; 'I hate feeling useless or helpless, I can help goddamn it,' as he got up, 'I can carry a bag or a box.'

Sam saw Andrew walk into the house and ran in after him and saw him trying to carry a box full of books while leaning on to his cane.

"No," Sam said, "Andrew; Dean and Bobby told you to sit down and relax, your leg is still too weak."

Andrew sighed, he was with a bunch of big tough hunters and they treat him like he was breakable or, in Dean's case, like he was a little boy who needed to have his hand held. He sat down next to Bobby's dog, Rumsfeld and scratched the old Rottweiler's head while they were moving the last of the boxes; they were watching him so he didn't hurt himself.

After they had finished packing Bobby got in the truck and said, "Andrew; Sam's going to ride with me, you ride with Dean, alright?"

He looked at Dean, who shrugged and said, "Me and Sammy can't spend every waking moment together, right?"

"I guess so," Andrew said quietly, "And are you doing this to keep an eye on me? To make sure that I relax."

Dean sighed and said, "Dude, you keep trying to do too much and you aren't strong enough yet."

As they drove off Andrew began to read one of the books he brought with him, he didn't want to talk right now, though Dean kept talking about how he was sorry that they were mothering him, Bobby had been terrified that he had been hurt and Dean? He had promised to protect him and what happens? He gets hurt that has him in a cast for about a month.

"Okay," Andrew said, "I get it but Dean, it wasn't your fault; you were in another room, another place and even I don't know why that demon went for me."

Dean reached over and said, "It's going to be alright, just indulge my need to protect you, alright?"

Andrew sighed and said, "Very well, at least you aren't carrying me anymore."

Dean simply smiled, he was having a great time and he had wanted to get to know Andrew better and he was sure that it was being done at a low point in Andrew's life but Andrew was starting to feel better, he didn't know why Andrew's father left his mom but it seemed to devastate Andrew and Dean knew that if he met the bastard he was sure he'd knock the man's teeth out.

The trip was going by too fast for Andrew's taste as in a few short days he'd be back in Sunnydale, he didn't know why he was so afraid it wasn't like his parents and brother would remember him, it had been ten years damn it.

They stopped by at the Roadhouse to pick up Buffy.

Buffy ran out and hugged Andrew and said, "Oh god, you still have to use a cane?"

"Yeah," Andrew said as they headed back to the car, "But damn it, the whole time Grandpa and Dean mothered me, the only one who left me alone was Sam and even then I was sure he was ready to mother me."

"Oh you poor baby," Buffy giggled, "Having a gorgeous man mother you and carry you everywhere," and sighed, "I wish we were going back to LA."

"I do too," Andrew said, "I do too, I wish I knew why dad divorced mom like that?"

"When mom talked to me," Buffy said, "She said it was because he was having an affair with his personal assistant."

Andrew looked puzzled, "Miss Smith? She was, like, eighty years old and dad was having an affair with her?" He shuddered as that picture entered his head.

Buffy waved towards Bobby and shrugged, "It wasn't Ms Smith, it's someone new at the new firm he signed on too."

Bobby stopped the truck, ran out and gave Buffy a hug and said, "How was your time here?"

"It was good right until I found out about the divorce," Buffy said, "Then it became kind of crappy but Merrick and Ellen helped me get past it."

Andrew got back into the car and saw Dean looking at Buffy and Dean said, "So, she's the fake sister?"

"Yes," Andrew said, "She is my sister and don't you dare call her 'fake sister' again."

Dean laughed and said don't worry I don't want to piss your family off

Andrew glared and was still glaring when Buffy came in and saw Dean still laughing and Andrew glaring, she whispered into Andrew's ear, "If he's bothering you we can snap his neck and pretend that we were in an accident."

"Don't think I'm not tempted," Andrew growled as Dean laughed.

The trip to Sunnydale lasted another four days and Andrew had been steeling himself for when they got in. When the sign showed up Andrew started to hyperventilate, something Buffy hadn't seen him do since mom had taken all those pictures of him when he had to play the turkey in the second grade thanksgiving day show.

Dean stopped the car and started his best to calm Andrew down but wasn't doing very well; he grabbed a paper bag and told Andrew, "Breath in, this it'll help."

Buffy looked concerned; Andrew was terrified of something, she heard the name Sunnydale from somewhere before, ever since her mom had mentioned it to her as where they were moving. She patted Andrew's back when she remembered that he lived in this town before he came to live with them.

She didn't like thinking about it but she had faint memories of when Andrew first lived with them when he woke up crying.

"Oh Andrew, it's going to be alright," she whispered, "You're a big guy now, they can't hurt you anymore."

Dean looked at her puzzled and she sighed, "His parents; they weren't the best, I'm sure he's told you about his birth parents?"

"Yeah," Dean said quietly, "He told me a bit about them but not much."

Buffy snorted as she thought about Andrew's birth parents; she tried not to judge people before she met them but the Wells family, well, she honestly hated them, though they did something right when they gave up their rights to Andrew and let her parents keep him.

"They aren't a favourite topic with him," Buffy said, "I'm just glad that Bobby is a decent man."

"Do they know who adopted him?" Dean asked as he looked at Andrew, whose body was still racked with dry sobs. He was going to kill those bastards who hurt Andrew like that.

Buffy shook her head and said, "Don't know, they certainly didn't care enough to even check up with us on how he was doing."

As they continued into Sunnydale Andrew began to feel sick as a familiar feeling of dread and anger came over him.

Dean looked at Andrew; he looked green and it looked like he was going to hurl and hurl fast. Andrew screamed, "Stop the car!" and as the car stopped he got and he began to vomit his breakfast out, he looked behind at the worried look on Buffy's face, he didn't want her to worry and he sure as hell didn't want Dean to see him this weak.

He got back in and whispered, "I feel better, sorry about having you stop the car."

Buffy looked at him and said, "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Andrew groaned, "I'm fine, just feeling a bit out there right now. I think it's being in this damned town again."

She nodded, there was something wrong in this town; it really didn't feel good. Buffy looked at Dean and noted that he was feeling it too: a wrongness in the air, like evil was a fog rising out of the ground and covering the sun itself.

Dean rubbed Andrew's back and said, "Don't worry; I'll keep you safe; I promise."

Buffy nodded her agreement; no one will hurt her little brother and she wasn't going to pretend to despise him like she did in Hemery, that girl was gone and buried.

Andrew got up and said, "I'll be alright, I can beat this thing."

As the car moved through the town Dean noted all the cheerful and bright colours and felt like puking his guts up too, now this place felt nasty; like he was walking waist deep in rancid waste.

Buffy tapped his shoulder and said, "That's the address."

Joyce saw the old black car stop in front of her house and ran out and hugged Buffy as she got out of the car, when she saw Andrew come out she hugged him too, smiling, "It's so good to see you two again," as Dean got out and stretched out Joyce nodded to him, "Hello, I'm Joyce Summers."

"Oh yeah, Dean Winchester ma'am," he politely introduced himself to her; he was going to make sure he got along with Andrew's family.

"Where's Bobby?" Joyce asked, "I thought he was coming with you guys?"

"He is, his house is down the street mom," Andrew said at Joyce's shocked look, "Didn't Grandpa tell you?"

"No, he didn't," Joyce smiled, "I'm glad though because now I have a babysitter for Dawn.

Andrew about to ask where Dawn was when, suddenly, a blur knocked him down and he was hugging her back.

Dawn screamed, "Andrew, Buffy, I missed you," and she cried as Andrew struggled to get up, he grabbed his cane and got up.

"How's the leg?" Joyce asked as she grabbed Dawn off Andrew.

"It's good," Andrew groaned, "Though Dawnie's tackle probably made it worse again," and laughed and hugged his sister.

Dean smiled, "It was nice to meet you Mrs Summers but I have to go help Bobby and Sam unpack."

Joyce smiled back and said, "We can come and help if you want."

"No, it's alright," Dean smiled, "I'd be surprised if we couldn't handle ourselves."

"Alright," Joyce said, "But you boys come over for dinner, alright?" 

TBC 

Tomorrow I'll do gang's first day at Sunnydale high and Buffy will meet the future Scoobies, except this time she has her brother and his friends along.

How will her first meeting with Giles and the Scoobies go, any suggestions?

And hopefully this chapter was well done.

Please rate and review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 16 

Andrew was sleeping soundly; he was happy to be with his family and Grandpa was just down the street and so was Dean and Sam, it felt like things might not be so crappy though he still had to share his room with Buffy.

In the early morning he got up and looked out and saw that there wasn't even a glimmer of the sun yet, he got up and walked downstairs and made breakfast. He looked out the window and saw a dark haired man across the street looking at their house, he shuddered, that was creepy; they weren't here one day and they already had a stalker.

As he ate his breakfast he grew worried as he was starting to remember bad things about his real father and how he was, like, always showing so much love to his older brother and yet with him it was like he didn't even exist. His mom was even worse; she looked at him with horror in her eyes and kept muttering that he looked like her parents, something in this evil place was making him remember the bad things.

Joyce walked down in her bathrobe after she heard the noise and saw Andrew sitting down in the kitchen with a haunted look in his eyes, she walked up and hugged him and whispered, "It's going to be alright Andrew, Sunnydale's going to be good for us, you'll see."

He nodded and saw that the sun was up and said, "Mom, I'm going to go for a walk, alright?"

"Okay," Joyce whispered, "But you got school today and it wouldn't do for you to miss it."

"I'll catch a ride with Dean and Sam," Andrew said softly as he walked out.

As he walked towards Grandpa Bobby's house he saw that people were starting to go about their business with false cheer as if the poison in the air wasn't slowly twisting them. As he walked by Bobby's house he saw that the lights were on and wondered, 'Did they sleep at all?' as he walked over and knocked on the door, Dean answered the door and Andrew blushed; he was shirtless.

Dean grinned and pulled Andrew in and said, "So, how's the belly today?"

Andrew smiled back but he felt like crying, he asked Dean, "Is Grandpa awake?"

"You kidding me? He's being making rock salt rounds since six am," Dean laughed and grabbed Andrew's hand, he looked back and said, "It's good to see you without the cane."

"Thanks Dean," Andrew said quietly as Dean didn't let go of his hand.

Bobby smiled as they walked in, he raised an eyebrow at how Dean was grasping Andrew's hand but decided that he'd talk to Dean about that later, "Andrew," he said, "How's things?"

"Oh," Andrew said quietly, "They're fine, I'm just dandy," and sat down feeling rotten; he wasn't as bad as yesterday but it was still pretty bad.

"Good," Bobby said knowing full well that Andrew was lying through his teeth so not to worry Dean.

Dean looked at Andrew and Bobby and said, "I'll be back, I got things to do," and patted Andrew on the shoulder.

'Oh yes,' Bobby thought, 'I would definitely have a talk with Dean about what his intentions were towards Andrew, I'm not going to let Andrew get hurt again by demons or by humans.'

Bobby looked at Andrew and said, "You're not fine, are you?"

"No," Andrew sobbed, "I keep remembering now; I was only four and yet now I can remember everything, my memories shouldn't be this good."

"Tell me," Bobby whispered, "Please Andrew, I want to help you."

"You can't," Andrew whispered, "At least not right now," and drew away from Bobby.

Dean walked down and saw the stricken look on Bobby's face and the look of pain on Andrew's face, he ran back to Andrew's side and whispered, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Andrew mutely said as he got up and was about to leave when Dean pulled him close.

"Dude, don't close yourself off to us," Dean whispered, "Please, I know this place feels wrong and it is wrong, Sammy couldn't stop hurling last night. We can help."

Andrew nodded and allowed Dean to hug him and whispered, "It'll be alright, I promise. I won't let _anything _hurt you and you know Sammy always has your back."

"Thanks Dean," Andrew whispered fully believing that he'd be protected.

"Let's not have a chick flick moment," Dean laughed as he rubbed Andrew's hair.

"Okay," Andrew said as Dean let him go, "No chick flick moments."

Bobby watched Dean comfort Andrew and sighed, it looked like Dean was serious about Andrew and his grandson didn't realize it. God he felt old if his grandson was being courted but still he'd talk to Dean.

"I'll be going," Andrew smiled, "I have to get my stuff," and ran off.

Dean sighed and Bobby turned him around and said, "So what's the deal with you and my grandson?"

"Uhh…" Dean began to stammer, he had seen his father on the receiving end of Bobby's temper and he didn't want to be on _that_ end.

"First," Bobby said, "I've noticed you staring at him when you think no one's looking and also you act like he's yours already, I've known you since you since you were little and you were always possessive over things, toys, your brother."

Dean looked at Bobby and muttered, "Geez, I just like him a lot."

Bobby nodded and sat down, "Andrew's my blood and you have a habit of breaking hearts from what I hear, so what's going to make Andrew different?"

"Uhh," Dean whispered, "God, I don't know but he is different. I'm never going to hurt him."

"Alright," Bobby said, "I don't care if you're going to going court him but you keep your hands above the waist until he's ready and if you hurt him; you better pray whatever lives in this town finds you before I do."

"What if he's not interested in me?" Dean said softly.

Bobby shook his head and muttered something about clueless idiots and said, "He's interested in you alright, that's why he hasn't tried to club you over the head for being so smothering, probably doesn't even know he likes you that way."

Dean walked in the room with an odd smile on his face; Sam noticed it and said, "Happy to be going back to school?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dean smirked and got ready to go.

A half an hour later Dean called Andrew to see if he wanted a drive to school, he was hoping that he'd would more chances to get to know and get closer to Andrew.

As Andrew waited for Dean's car he was still feeling unsure about things; first of all he had looked in the phone book for any mention of the Wells family but there wasn't, maybe they had moved out of town. When Dean's car stopped by him he saw Dean smile at him and pull him in.

As the car moved quickly through Sunnydale Andrew sighed, he was close to finding out if his damned real family was still in the area and he prayed beyond hope that they were gone.

Buffy sighed, she could've stood to be driven here by Dean too as she kinda wanted to get to know him better but she shrugged; Sam was pretty cute too. As she was about to leave the SUV Joyce said, "Buffy, I know it's not the best town but we have to make the most of it, right?"

"Yeah mom," Buffy replied as she walked out, she saw Dean and Andrew get out and join her, she looked around and said, "Where's Sam?"

Dean snickered and said, "He got here before us, he was so damned happy to have a normal school life," as he patted Andrew's back.

As they were walking up the stairs another boy was skating towards them and stopped as he saw the group and hit the guard rail.

Andrew winced and went to pick him up and said, "You alright?"

"Uuugh, stupid Xander, stupid Xander," the boy said as he looked at Buffy and nodded.

Buffy shrugged and said, "You alright? Like my brother asked."

"Yeah," Xander groaned as Andrew pulled him up and brushed him off, he looked at Andrew and said, "Thanks, I can look after myself."

Andrew frowned a bit; he had noticed Xander flinching when he had brushed him off, the injury must have come from something else other than the fall. He'd watch and listen to him.

Xander tried to talk to the blond girl again when he looked around she was gone, he sighed as he walked into school.

Buffy saw Sam wave them over to the principal's office and as they walked in Sam whispered, "Dean, the principal's a bit touchy feely, really weird."

Dean sighed, he hated teachers like that and he swore that if there was group hugs he wasn't going down without a few headshots. As they entered the office, the principal looked up and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Principal Flutie and I'd like to welcome you to Sunnydale high," he said as he looked the three kids in front of him.

"Let me say that when you come here it's a clean slate," he said, "Now; let me see your records."

Andrew and Buffy looked at each other and gulped; he looked at both of them and said, "You instigated a gang war at your dance?"

Buffy said, "Uhh we can explain that. The police actually said we saved lives and almost no one got killed."

Flutie sighed and said, "You started a gunfight at your high school dance," and shook his head, "It doesn't matter, this is a fresh start, just don't start a gunfight here."

"Uuugh, yeah," Buffy said, grateful that they wouldn't have a problem here and besides; she never actually aimed at students during the fight.

"Now," Mr Flutie said, "Mr Winchester: you seem to have a spotless record; I hope you keep it that way here."

"Yeah, you got it," Dean said as they left before they had to have a group hug.

As they ran out Dean groaned, "That guy was way _scarier _than anything I've had to fight before."

Andrew laughed, "He's better than our old principal."

As they walked out a dark haired girl stopped them and said, "You're Buffy Summers?"

"Yeah," Buffy said with a smile, "And this is my baby brother; Andrew Singer and Dean Winchester."

"Hi, I'm Cordelia Chase, it's nice to meet you," and she began to talk about the most inane things as she was checking out Dean the whole time and Dean didn't like it, he moved closer to Andrew and Cordelia had appointed herself their guide.

"And finally," she whispered to Buffy, "You need to know who to hang out with and who not to hang out with," as she pointed out the boy they had seen before along with another dark haired boy and a red haired girl, "They aren't who you hang out with."

Andrew looked at the group and said, "They really don't look bad to me," and walked over to go talk to them.

"What's with your brother?" Cordelia asked, "Is he slow? I said hanging out with them is social suicide."

Buffy smiled, Andrew never cared about what people thought of who he hangs out with, its one of his many charms.

Dean looked at the small group that Andrew was talking too, he looked surprised as Sam came over and began to talk to Willow and he looked at Cordelia and, "So, what's wrong with them?"

"Oh," Cordelia said, "Willow's a geek, who's only good for helping with homework. I mean, without her the other two would probably still be in kindergarten."

"That's not nice to talk about people behind their backs," Buffy said with a smile, Cordelia was nice but she reminded her too much of her friends at Hemery, the ones who abandoned her when she became the Slayer.

"So," Cordelia said to Dean, "Tell me about yourself."

"First of all," Dean said, "I'm like Andrew: I don't really care about what people think of my friends and now if you excuse me, that's my brother sitting next to the red haired girl and I trust his opinion."

Buffy followed Dean and Andrew and introduced herself to the small group.

The dark haired boy said, "Hi, I'm Xander Harris."

Willow smiled shyly at Andrew, Buffy and Dean and said, "Hi, I'm Willow.

Jesse quickly introduced himself and looked at Cordelia, who walked off in a huff. He sighed and said, "So, you guys going to the Bronze?"

"What's the Bronze?" Andrew asked confused.

"Oh," Xander grinned, "It's like the only club here; it's on the bad side of town, which ironically is only two blocks from the good part of town."

Andrew stared at Xander and wondered, 'And which part do you live in I wonder?' Xander was cheerful, happy; he must've been covering something up.

"Well, maybe we'll see you guys at the Bronze," Buffy said, "And we can catch up there," and left.

Andrew muttered, "I hate clubs, you know that Buffy."

Buffy shook her head and they walked towards the library to pick up the text books, maybe they could have a normal life and be able to relax.

They walked into the library and Andrew looked around and was kind of impressed; it was bigger than he thought it'd be. As they walked in they heard a soft British voice say, "Thank you Mr Wells for your help."

Andrew paled, a man with brownish hair was helping the librarian; it could only be his brother. He was glad that Buffy hadn't heard the name but Dean did and Andrew felt Dean's hand grasp his and calmed him down.

Dean whispered, "Don't worry, I'm here. I'll won't let him touch you."

"Thanks," Andrew whispered as Tucker walked off and looked at Dean and Andrew with a bit of distaste in his eyes; Andrew looked into them and shuddered slightly.

Dean glared right back and was pleased when Tucker backed away; he pulled Andrew closer to him and gave a glare of his own right back at them.

Andrew turned around and hugged Dean tightly, terrified. Buffy looked at Dean and whispered. "What was that about?"

"That was my brother," Andrew whispered, "His name was Wells."

Buffy looked down the hallway and muttered. "He is so going to stay away from you, even if I have to break something off him," and then she noticed how Dean was holding Andrew's hand, she looked and decided that she'd talk to Dean about how he felt about Andrew later.

Giles looked back and said, "Hello?" He looked at the two children and knew, from Merrick's description, that they were the ones that he was waiting for and he hated that, he had to act like a typical Watcher until they were willing to trust or one of them got defensive.

Buffy looked over and said, "Oh yeah, we're here to pick up out text books."

"Oh, I know what you want," and pulled out a large leather bound book that had the word, 'Vampires' engraved on it and said, "There you go."

"God, it's my first day here! Can't you guys just leave me alone!" Buffy screamed out in frustration.

"No," Giles said, "You handled Lothos quite well but you involved people who shouldn't fight," as he pointed towards Andrew.

"My brother you mean!" Buffy screamed, "He didn't want to see me fight alone."

Giles groaned, this wasn't going to go well, "A Slayer is to fight alone, to walk her path alone."

"Forget this!" Buffy said, "I'll call Merrick, I liked him a whole lot better."

Dean looked confused and Andrew whispered, "I'll explain everything, I promise. I have a good reason."

He nodded but kept a hold on Andrew's hand, as this guy seemed confused.

"No, forget it," Buffy said, "I'm officially retired."

"Yes, I suppose so," Giles said, "It's not like you haven't been having the Dreams, right?"

Buffy froze, Dreams. She hadn't wanted to worry Andrew again but she had been having dreams again: of pools of blood and a figure rising out of the pool, they had started coming to her in the Roadhouse and she had tried to pretend that it wasn't true.

"Yes," Buffy said, "I've been having the dreams," she looked at Andrew's pained look and whispered, "I didn't want to worry you."

"You must know Miss Summers that this whole town was built on a Hellmouth and the energy here attracts demons and other creatures who seek to open it," Giles said, "This place is where the dimensional walls are weakest."

Andrew groaned, "Of course it's evil, I hate this stupid town."

Giles looked surprised at Andrew's outburst and was about to admonish him for yelling and Buffy shrugged, "He was born here."

"Oh dear lord!" Giles said, "Born here?" as he looked at Andrew more warily; people born on the Hellmouth sometimes had mental problems due to the Hellmouth's influence.

"Yeah, my family adopted him when he was little," Buffy said, "And he helped me in LA."

"Yes, I'm aware of Mr Singer's help and the council was impressed but Ms Summers, a slayer shouldn't need help, they should be able to fight alone."

Dean, who had been quiet until now, spoke up and said, "What a load of **bullshit.** Fight **alone?** What if a Slayer is outnumbered? Are they going to fight until they die?"

Giles was getting frustrated; Merrick's reports on what had happened in LA were spotty at best and then the man disappeared as the Council had wanted to question him again.

Buffy sighed and turned to leave when Sam came bursting in and said, "They found a dead body in the girl's locker room!"

"Of course they did," Buffy groaned as she ran to the locker room, snuck in and saw the man lying on the ground, she tilted his neck and moaned as she saw two puncture marks in his neck and muttered, "Crap!"

She ran back and looked at Giles and said, "Why can't you people leave me alone!"

Giles put his most impressive voice and said, "Ms Summers, I know this is hard and I do wish we didn't have to do this but you have no choice, you have a sacred duty…" he was about to continue when Andrew slugged him hard across the jaw.

Andrew sighed out angrily, "I KNOW you think that she has no choice but guess what, she does and if and when she fights against the vampires I'll be there helping her."

Giles rubbed his jaw and looked at the man and smiled, "Merrick was right; you do have spirit," and laughed at their confused looks, "Merrick is an old friend of mine and he told me of the 'unique' training she received.

"Merrick has a lot of friends in the council that influenced my appointment as your watcher," Giles said, "I was the only one he trusted to keep the truth from the Council."

Andrew sighed with relief and apologised, "I'm sorry, Buffy protected me so long that I wanted to protect her."

Dean sat there with a look, he wondered just how mad could Andrew get? He held on to Andrew's hand tighter, impressed.

"It's quite alright Mr Singer," Giles said, "I had to check if you were still willing aid your sister."

"Still, I punched you Mr Giles," Andrew said.

Giles simply winced as he rubbed where Andrew hit him and said, "Mr Singer, I must insist you get trained."

Andrew nodded while Giles continued, "Ms Summers, I will begin to guide you but not today, you deserve a few days off I think."

"Why are you being so cool?" Buffy asked surprised, Merrick was only so cool because Bobby had told him off.

"Merrick said that your training style must allow for some changes and am I to believe that both Mr Singers are going to be coming to train too?" Giles said, "And Mr Singer, I believe you still need some practice with magic."

Andrew nodded and said, "And the Winchesters too."

Dean frowned at Giles; he didn't want Andrew to learn magic. He didn't want to come over and see a witch hunter kill him because he knew he would kill that hunter.

As they left they didn't know their conversation had an eavesdropper, Xander walked out and said "What?" 

TBC 

I hope the first day at Sunnydale went well and I hope to have the second part of the Harvest on by the weekend.

Also, should Andrew confront his family? I was planning on it with his family and friends with him and Andrew will be making sure that Xander is removed from his house eventually.

Now about the Harvest: Should Jesse die? I wasn't actually planning on it but let me know what you think. 

Please rate and review.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 17 

Dean looked at Andrew and sat him down and said, "Andy, I want you to tell me the truth, what is your sister?"

Andrew looked down at his feet and said, "She's the slayer, she has powers which she uses to fight demons and other creatures, Earlier this year a vampire lord named Lothos came to LA," and he began to explain what happened at Hemery.

"Oh god!" Dean whispered, horrified that Andrew and his sisters had to go through that. He sat down next to Andrew and patted him on the shoulder; he pulled him close into a hug and said, "I do understand why you didn't tell me."

"I wanted to tell you but we were afraid that some Hunters would just use her as a weapon," Andrew said quietly.

"Okay," Dean said, "I believe you Andy," he held Andrew close and he sighed with relief as Andrew calmed down.

Buffy watched the scene and sighed, 'Andrew scored himself a cutie,' she thought, 'No need to be jealous, I'm so not going to be that girl,' she just hoped that mom would accept this if Andrew and Dean tried a relationship.

She looked at Giles and said, "Why were you acting like you knew nothing about us?"

Giles sighed, "Because the Council could have agents anywhere and, until I can work a small enchantment to block out bugs or whatever they are using, we have to be careful. Merrick sent very edited reports on you back to the council and, until he was sure that I could be trusted, he made sure those were the only reports that I saw."

Buffy stared in shock as Giles explained himself, "And Merrick is going to fake his death and work his way here so he can continue your training, with my aid of course."

She looked at Dean and Andrew and said, "We ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "Definitely," as they got up.

Giles sighed and said, "I'll meet up with you later. Mr Singer, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Andrew nodded and walked back to talk to Giles, Dean sighed and was waiting when Buffy pushed him into a locker and said, "Okay, spill mister; you want my brother, don't you?"

"Uhh," Dean grunted as he tried to struggle against her and realized that she _was_ strong, she looked at him again and he groaned, "Okay, I want him, alright?"

"Yes, it's alright," Buffy said, "But god help you if you hurt him or break his heart because then I'll break _you."_

Dean nodded and wondered what kind of family was he getting himself into with an overprotective sister and he was betting on Andrew's mom and other sister being mean too. 'Was this worth it?' As he saw Andrew walk up to them and his mind answered, '_Hell_ yeah, it was worth it.'

Andrew looked at Dean and said, "Are you alright?"

Dean nodded and as they left, Andrew looked at Buffy puzzled, who shrugged and kept an eye on Dean.

Buffy was about to get Andrew to come with her when Dean shook his head and said, "I can give him a ride home, we're going to talk to Bobby about this hellmouth thing, alright?"

"Alright," Buffy nodded, "But I'll see you guys at the Bronze."

Sam looked at Andrew, who was being led around by Dean and he was smart enough to realize that Dean liked Andrew for himself but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. He remembered his brother's other interests and how Dean lost interest in them.

As Sam was about to walk home he slapped his head: he had been driven here and he had no idea how to get home by himself when Buffy saw him and said, "You need a ride home? My mom's coming by to pick me up."

"Yes," Sam groaned, "My brother took your brother to Grandpa's."

Buffy frowned and said, "Your brother's a bit possessive, isn't he?"

Sam shook his head and laughed, "You haven't seen possessive yet but you will soon."

As they talked Sam told Buffy about his and Dean's life and how Andrew stared down his father about the way they had been living and why they lived with Bobby now.

Buffy smiled and said, "Yeah, mistreated kids and bad households are a problem with him, considering his own past."

Meanwhile, Dean and Andrew had gotten back to Bobby's, Dean wanted to talk to Bobby about the fact they were on something called the Hellmouth, 'No wonder Hunters hated this town,' he thought.

Andrew was still unsure about things; Dean was probably still pissed that they had kept so much from him as he had a weird look on his face ever since Mr Giles had told them about the Slayer and the fact that Giles was talking about magic training probably made him even angrier.

As the pulled up Dean looked at Andrew and said, "I'm not mad about the Slayer thing; I still don't want you to learn more magic."

Andrew nodded but he wasn't going to stop learning magic just because Dean was angry at him for learning it.

Dean and Andrew got out of the car and Bobby saw the slightly angry look on Dean's face and muttered, "This is going to be fun."

As Dean told him about the Hellmouth Bobby groaned out and wondered why people lived here, he knew something was wrong here; the evil was in the air and yet people ignored it like wool cloth was pulled over their faces.

He wasn't exactly pleased that this Giles person was offering more magic to his grandson but he was even less pleased that something else was going on so soon. He'd offer to step up Buffy's training and Dawnie in this town; he couldn't let her walk around without being able to defend herself.

"We're going to a club tonight," Andrew said, "It seems like that it's the only club in town."

"Buffy's going to be there," Bobby asked, at Andrew's nod, "Be careful, I don't trust this town."

Andrew nodded and went to leave for home and Bobby picked up a gun and said, "Dean, this town is poison; we have to be careful that the poison doesn't get to us."

Dean nodded and said, "Bobby, I'm going to tell Andrew how I feel tonight and, hopefully, he won't be upset."

Bobby sighed, this was going to be either bad or good, Dean was a good man and would take care of Andrew and his grandson would help Dean's personality a bit.

Sam came in and punched Dean in the shoulder and said, "Thanks for waiting for me," Dean rubbed his shoulder, Sam whispered, "Next time, wait for me, okay?"

Dean nodded, he was getting used to it today and said, "Sorry about that, I just found out this town is worse then I thought, this place was built on something called a 'Hellmouth.'"

Sam winced and thought, 'Didn't that sound lovely,' and he listened to Dean's explanation; so basically they were on the gates to hell and something big was happening and Andrew's family was in the middle of it. "Well, I suppose we should get ready to fight."

Dean shook his head and said, "Yeah, but now I gotta get ready to meet Andrew at this Bronze place, I got things to talk to him about."

"Yeah, about Andrew," Sam said, "What are your plans for him? I mean, I remember the people you used to date," Sam frowned, "I don't want to see him broken hearted and crying."

"Uhh, if we dated," Dean said, "And we had to break up, I'd do it in a way that doesn't hurt him and gets me killed by Bobby or his sisters."

Sam shook his head, he didn't think he'd ever seen Dean nervous before and it was refreshing, it actually made him more human than he had been in months.

Meanwhile, Andrew and Buffy were getting ready to go the club. Joyce looked at them and said, "So, a club, will there be boys at this club?"

"No mom, it's a nun factory," Buffy laughed and said, "There will be boys there."

"Just look out for yourselves," Joyce said worriedly, "You guys could get into a lot of trouble."

"Yes mom," they both said as they left.

Joyce watched them leave and sighed, Buffy was on her way on becoming a fine young woman and Andrew was well on his way of becoming a man, 'Damn, do I feel old,' she thought but it was also a good feeling.

Dawn walked behind her and said, "Can I go with them?"

"No," Joyce said, "You're still too young," and pulled her back.

"I'm always going to be too young," Dawn pouted and went back inside and muttered about her brother and sister having all the fun.

As they walked to the Bronze Buffy sighed, they should've gotten a ride from Dean and she told Andrew that too.

"I think Dean is angry at me," Andrew said, at Buffy's confused look he explained, "He doesn't like me studying magic and he kept telling me that magic is evil or at least he saw it used for nothing but evil."

Buffy shook her head and said, "I don't think he's angry with you and with him, I think you could do anything and get away with it."

Andrew looked puzzled and said, "What do you mean I could get away with anything?"

She sighed; men are so clueless and wondered how long Dean would take to tell Andrew how he felt about him, if not she'd make him.

As they walked Buffy looked behind her and saw a dark haired man and Andrew screamed, "That's the guy who was staring at our house this morning."

"Eww," Buffy made a face and said, "I'm so not into stalkers," and groaned as she looked at the genuinely confused man and said, "Okay, what do you want?"

The man shook his head and said, "The same thing you want; to kill them, to kill them all."

Andrew and Buffy shuddered, the guy was a psychopath and he must've heard about her being a Slayer and he also must hate vampires and Buffy said, "Look, I want to have a normal life and who are you anyways?"

He looked at them and said, "Angel," and tossed her a box, as she looked in she saw a beautiful cross and sighed, she looked up and saw he was gone.

"Oh god, not only is he stalker, he's a ninja stalker," Buffy sighed as she looked at the cross and put it on, she sighed at Andrew's shocked look and said, "It's still pretty."

Andrew sighed and he supposed the cross would come in handy with the Hellmouth but that guy was definitely weird, he swore that was the guy watching their house.

As they walked into the Bronze, Andrew liked the music; whoever was playing it knew their stuff. He looked at the name 'Dingoes Ate My Babies' and thought, 'Who made up a name like that?'

Dean and Sam had just gotten in and Dean looked around and saw Andrew sitting at a table by himself and quickly joined him, he placed his hand on Andrew's hand and said, "Miss me?"

"Not really," Andrew smirked, getting a little self confidence and laughed, "You can take your hand off mine now."

"Nope," Dean said happily, "I want to talk to you about some stuff."

Andrew looked a bit puzzled, 'What did Dean want to talk to me? Was it about the magical training I was about to learn?'

Dean sighed, "Andrew, I like you, a lot," as Andrew looked at him, realization was dawning slowly and Dean put his hand on Andrew's hand.

"You like me?" Andrew gulped nervously, he kind of liked Dean a lot and he felt warm as Dean strengthened his hold on Andrew's hand, Dean nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I like you a lot. First, the feelings were more brotherly," Dean whispered, "But when we started hanging out I started thinking about me and you together and I would like to try and make this work."

Andrew looked in shock as Dean gave him a pleading look and nodded, he wanted to try this.

Dean responded by giving him a warm kiss, Andrew's eyes went wide; his first kiss this was nice and he wanted to keep it up but Dean stopped the kiss and said, "I promised Bobby that we'd take it slowly."

Andrew nodded as he suddenly saw Xander and waved him over and Dean tensed, he had just begun his courtship of Andrew and he really didn't need competition. Andrew whispered, "It's alright Dean, I think he's either neglected or abused: either verbally or physically and I want to help him."

Xander sat down with them and said, "Right Andrew, uhh, how's it going?"

Andrew looked at him and said, So, I just wanted to know you better," and began to ask questions.

Oh well Xander smiled and began to answer as much as he felt comfortable he wanted to find Buffy and find out more about the weird stuff they were talking about

Meanwhile Buffy had found Willow and began to talk to her she really didn't like how that Cordelia was talking about her and maybe this would be start of new Buffy the girl who doesn't follow the crowd

Buffy was about to talk to Willow again when she saw Giles come in and sighed, "I didn't know the faculty came to party with the students? I'm just wondering if that's creepy or weird."

Giles shook his head and said, "There is something big coming here; a very old vampire is rising and he is much more powerful than Lothos was. He is only called the Master and you must be aware that this place is a hotbed of vampiric activities," as he gestured out towards the students and others who were dancing.

Buffy sighed, as she was listening she saw a man, who was wearing awful clothes, look at Willow with a look and she recognized the look; it was the same look that Lothos gave Andrew when he started talking about making him a childe. She ran down hearing Giles call after her.

She ran into Xander who said, "Hey Buffy, what's going on?"

"Where's Willow?" Buffy said with urgency, "She left with some man and I don't quite trust him."

"Why?" Xander said with a smirk, "Afraid you have to slay him?"

"Was there a memo or something, did the newspaper run an article?" Buffy demanded.

"Wait, is Willow in danger?" Xander said, horrified that Willow might be in danger.

"She might be," Buffy said as she ran off, followed by Xander.

Andrew sighed as Dean held his hand again, Xander had decided to walk off and Andrew decided that he'd have to investigate closer as Xander had only told him half truths.

Sam ran towards them and whispered, "Buffy ran off somewhere, she looked worried."

Dean grabbed Andrew and said, "Let's go Andy; your sister might need help."

As they ran out Andrew bumped into Cordelia who looked at him with a bit of anger and paled as the pistol he had always had fell out, she looked at him and said, "God, why do you need a gun?"

Andrew paled and Dean stepped in and said, "Andy, you found my gun. I was wondering where it was."

Cordelia glared, 'He had guns? Dean Winchester was _so _off the dating list and she looked at everyone and said, "I'm so going to inform everyone I know about this." 

TBC 

Okay, the first part of my version of the Harvest is done and I'll do the second one soon.

Jesse will survive the Harvest and be paired to someone, just give me ideas for Xander, Willow Buffy and Sam pairings now that Dean and Andrew are beginning to date, ideas will be welcome.

Also, should Andrew get Xander away from the Harris's? 

Please rate and review.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 18 

Andrew ran out the Bronze, followed by Dean and Sam and as they ran around looking for Buffy, Andrew was getting worried

Dean looked at Andrew and said, "Don't worry we'll find her, I promise," Andrew nodded and grabbed hold of Dean's hand; he wanted to keep a hold of him.

They ran into a graveyard and Andrew flinched; he hated graveyards and he remembered when Buffy's cousin Celia had died, Buffy was so upset it hurt him to see it.

Xander was running out of the crypt with Willow and Jesse. He saw a group of vampires coming towards them when he heard a gunshot ring out and one of the vampires fell down screaming, clutching his side in pain.

Andrew growled, he knew Dean wouldn't like it but they were outnumbered. Andrew sighed and remembered the spell that Merrick had taught him; it was a simple fireball but, as he focused his will into the magic, a brightly glowing orange fireball appeared in his hand and he threw it as hard as he can into the lead vampire's side.

She looked up, surprised and angry; she screamed out, "You know what I'm going to do to you for that?"

Andrew trembled, his first goddamned spell and it only singed her, Dean growled as he pulled out a gun and fired into her side.

"Damn it!" she screamed, "Guns don't kill us but they hurt like hell!"

Dean shrugged and fired again causing them to back away and as Darla went to grab one of the dark haired boys Andrew shot her through the hand, spooking her away.

Andrew ran towards the group and looked at Willow and screamed, "Where's my sister?"

Xander was about to answer when Buffy came running in waving her hand, "I'm over here," and sighed, "There was some big guy and he talked like a priest."

Andrew sighed with relief as he sat next to Jesse, he tilted Jesse's neck and winced, it looked like he got bitten. Jesse looked at Andrew and said, "I think she gave me a hickey."

"Yeah," Dean winced, "A hickey," as he watched Andrew bandage Jesse up he felt a bit jealous with the way Jesse seemed to be looking at Andrew, he sat next to Andrew and said, "Is it bad?"

"No," Andrew said, "He lost some blood but he's going to be fine," as he bandaged his neck, stopping the blood flow, "But we should still bring them to Grandpa's tonight and they can stay there tonight."

Dean nodded and said, "You guys get into our car, you're going to be staying with us tonight."

Andrew was about to walk home with Buffy when Dean shook his head and said, "I still want to talk to you."

Dean quickly ushered them into his Impala, he looked at Buffy who said, "I'll walk home, I'll be fine."

As the Impala drove off Buffy walked towards home, she sighed; it was a very memorable first day at school.

Dean looked at Andrew and placed his hand on Andrew's knee and said, "I was impressed by the fireball you threw back there," Andrew looked at him hopefully, "But," Dean continued, "I'm going to teach you personally how to fight so you don't have use magic again."

Andrew sighed and hung his head and said, "It was the only way to help them Dean."

Xander and his friends, who looked at him with concern as it looked like the little guy was about to be upset. Xander shook his head and said, "Thank you Andrew, for helping Jesse and Willow. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't did that."

Andrew turned around and muttered, "You're welcome."

As the Impala drove into Bobby's driveway Dean told Sam to take them inside and tell Bobby what happened, Dean held Andrew's hand and whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"But Dean, it was the only way," Andrew said but was suddenly stopped by Dean kissing him again.

Dean whispered, after he finished the kiss, "I can't promise that I'll always accept your magical training, fact is, I won't. I've seen people use magic for evil way too much. Andrew tried to stammer out a denial when Dean kissed him again, "But I'll always protect you and try to understand, alright?"

Andrew nodded and returned the kiss, he supposed that he'd have to get used to Dean being overprotective of him, Dean stroked Andrew's face and said, "You want a ride home?"

"No," Andrew blushed as he leapt out of the car, still overwhelmed by Dean's affection and walked down the street.

As Andrew ran down the street and into his house, Joyce looked at the odd smile on his face and wondered what happened to him to make him so happy.

Buffy saw that Andrew was in a great mood; she smiled and said, "Did Dean kiss you?" At Andrew's blush and shy smile she laughed, "I knew it."

Andrew looked confused and Buffy said, "Look, I knew he liked you by how possessive he gets around you, I mean he doesn't even pay attention to anyone else. Now tell me; is he a good kisser?"

"How can I compare him as a kisser?" Andrew said confused, "How many people honestly kissed me before?"

"Well if he hurts you," Buffy said, "I'm going to hurt him but let's wait to tell mom about this, alright?"

Andrew snuggled into bed and went to sleep; he was happy for the first time, even if he had seen his older brother for the first time in years today and he smiled in his sleep. Buffy sighed; it was going to be a tough time as that big guy said something about a harvest.

The next morning Andrew got up before anyone else and sighed; the air still felt like poison but he didn't care anymore as it seemed that the worse of life was behind him, as he looked out the window he saw the sun shine brightly and he decided to go check on the guys from last night.

He ran outside and walked down the street and saw the dark haired boy about to walk home when he called out to him.

Xander looked behind him and saw the guy from last night, he sighed as Andrew caught up to him and said, "Morning, how are you?"

"Fine," Andrew said as he looked Xander over, he was still sure that the other boy was being abused; either physically abused or verbally abused but he didn't really care, abuse was abuse.

"Uhh, I don't think your gun wielding friend is going like you checking me out like that," Xander said nervously.

Andrew smiled, he would find out the truth from Xander or his friends, he couldn't believe they hadn't noticed the abuse before now. He was betting that the other dark haired boy would know.

"I'm going home now," Xander said, still a bit nervous by how Andrew was looking at him.

"Don't you want to stay for breakfast?" Andrew said, "If your friends are awake I can make it for them."

Xander froze, breakfast? He was hungry and a meal would be nice, he nodded and ushered him inside.

They watched as Andrew was preparing breakfast, Xander shook his head and said, "That Singer guy, won't he be mad that you just came in here and started cooking breakfast?"

"He's my grandpa, or didn't you know that my last name's Singer?" Andrew said with a smile.

"Wait," Jesse said, "He's your grandfather? I thought Buffy was your sister so why isn't your last name the same?"

"It's a long story," Andrew said, "But I was adopted. I used to live in this town when Social Services took me away from my parents."

As Andrew finished the food and placed some pancakes and sausages on their plates he heard movement upstairs and rushing downstairs and he saw Dean and Sam come down.

Sam moaned, "Thank god you're making breakfast, I don't think I could've eaten another one of Bobby's greasy meals."

Dean glared, "They aren't that bad," he said as he sat down and took a bite of one Andrew's pancakes and groaned: it was good, really good, as he placed a bunch of butter and syrup on it.

Andrew winced, "Are you going kill yourself with butter and sugar?" as he saw Dean help himself to a bunch of sausages.

"Sorry dude, I really never cared about what I eat," Dean moaned as he ate another sausage.

Andrew muttered, "First thing to do is to make Dean eat healthier," and sighed; it was probably going to be a pointless thing to do as he went back to cooking.

Bobby came down and said, "Andrew, you came by for a visit? That's nice."

"Sorry Grandpa, I just wanted to check up on them as I was worried about them," Andrew said sheepishly.

Xander started to ask questions about what was going on and what were those creatures. Andrew said, "Those were vampires and Mr Giles will be explaining more about them and this stupid town."

As they ate Dean sat close to Andrew and gave a glare at Jesse, who was still checking Andrew out while Jesse looked sheepish as he wasn't.

Willow looked at Andrew too; she was curious about his magic as she wanted to try it herself, it looked easy enough. She asked, "Uhh, could you teach me magic?"

"No," Andrew shook his head, "Magic's dangerous. I mean I'm just beginning myself and I wouldn't be near enough of a good teacher for you."

Dean nodded his approval; he didn't exactly like Andrew's magic but he was taking the right approach to it slowly and carefully. Willow looked a bit disappointed but accepted Andrew's explanation, for now, 'Maybe later,' she thought.

Andrew looked at his watch and said, "It's time to go to school but we still have some time," as they groaned.

Xander and his friends left and Dean and Sam went upstairs to change, Andrew looked up at Bobby and said, "Grandpa, I want you to do a favour for me and call this number," as he handed a card to him.

Bobby looked at the card and said, "What's this about?"

"That's Sandra Gates: she's the worker who got me adopted into the Summers family and I want her to look into Xander's family," Andrew said.

Bobby nodded, proud of his grandson; he was always trying to help but he'd make sure Andrew's feelings about this were on the money. He didn't want to accuse anyone of something like this without proof, though he did trust Andrew's instincts.

At school, Giles was telling Buffy and their friends about the truth of the world, Andrew listened intently to the prophecy and heard what this Master was trying to do: open the hellmouth and allow the demons back into the world.

Andrew sighed as Giles finished his speech and he knew that this town wasn't going to be good for any of them, Dean grabbed Andrew's hand and comforted him.

Giles looked at Andrew and said, "Mr Singer, I understand you managed to scare them away with a fireball? Nicely done."

"It wasn't anything," Andrew said, "I didn't actually kill them."

"But you managed to scare them away and saved your friends lives," Giles said, "That is most impressive so don't sell yourself short."

"Dean helped me out with saving them," Andrew said softly as he got up, "I have a class now," and left.

As Andrew walked towards the class he had he ran into Tucker who looked at him with a smirk and said, "I guess you don't remember me but I'm your brother, I didn't know it was you at first but now I recognized you."

Andrew shook his head and said, "I don't have any brother, I have two sisters."

Tucker shrugged and said, "No, you have two fake sisters and a fake family," and walked towards Andrew and gave him a light hug and whispered, "The family misses you, did you know that?"

Andrew looked angry and screamed, "Misses me! Well why haven't you bastards tried to contact me for ten years? You didn't even want me."

"Oh baby brother, Grandpa didn't want us near you and he and your adopted family made us sign those papers," Tucker said, "Grandpa hates dad and wanted dad to suffer by not having you with us."

Andrew shook his head, his heart said, 'Don't believe him, Tucker is bad,' and he ran away while Tucker simply smirked, this was going to be _fun._

After school, Andrew and the gang were planning on how to deal with the Harvest, Xander and Buffy both believed hat the Bronze would be obvious target. Andrew kept the talk with Tucker a secret; he didn't want to worry Buffy or Dean about it, yet.

As they began to carve stakes Dean sighed, he didn't think stakes would actually work. Dad always said that you have to cut their heads off, he ran to the Impala and pulled out a machete and decided that even if stakes worked, cutting these vampires heads off would work just as well.

Buffy picked up a rifle and sighed, she didn't want to be accused of starting a gang war in town on her first week just yet so she'd stick with stakes, for now, until Grandpa made those special bullets he had told her he was experimenting with; bullets that could kill this breed of vampire, he just had to find a way to make the bullets more effective.

As Andrew continued to whittle stakes Buffy sat next to him and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Andrew sighed, "I just have a lot on my mind."

Buffy gave him a hug and whispered, "You know you can always talk to me if something's bothering you, right?"

Andrew nodded and Buffy looked concerned; something was bothering him and he was getting to be a bit distant from them.

Dean sat next to Andrew and rubbed his back and whispered, "Are you ready for this? I mean I'm sure the others and I can handle it, you can stay here."

"No," Andrew said, "I'm not going to hide while those I care about face danger without me," his eyes were bright; he would help his family and friends.

Bobby smiled and said, "Spoken like a true Singer, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Grandpa," Andrew said as he placed some stakes into his backpack and sighed, he missed the days when all he had to put in his bags were books.

As they left Dean pulled Andrew back and whispered, "Please be careful, I want you to promise me that if it goes bad you run, alright?" Andrew shook his head when Dean hugged him and whispered, "Please promise."

Andrew said, "Nothing will go wrong, hopefully."

As they headed to the Bronze Giles explained that the vampire used as the link to the master would have a special mark on their head and if they were to stop the Harvest they'd have to kill it.

"So," Sam said, "We lose and it's the apocalypse?"

"That is the basics of what will happen," Giles said, "If the Master escapes his prison he shall summon the demons."

Andrew sighed, so much was resting on their shoulders and Buffy's shoulders but she was just sixteen years old, it didn't seem fair but they'd deal with it, what else could they do?

Dean walked up to the Bronze's doors and tried to open it and said, "It's locked, is there another way?"

Bobby looked at his truck and smiled, "Someone put the hook in the door."

"Wait," Buffy said, "Let's do this stealthily, they have good hearing, right?"

Xander looked at the side, "There's a fire escape we can use, Jesse and I use it all the time to sneak in."

They quickly ran in and saw vampires herding the frightened people and handing them to a big vampire on the stage.

"All of you calm down," the vampire said with smirk, "There's nothing to worry about," and thought for a moment and said, "On second thought, we _are_ going to kill you so there's a lot to worry about," and laughed as he sank his fangs into the young man's neck.

Buffy sighed as she and Dean jumped down, she sighed again, "I wanted a normal life and you bastards have pretty much made sure that my family can never have a normal life."

The vampire looked at Buffy and smirked, "Slayer," and as he looked at Dean and the others who were with her and said, "Hunters, nice."

Dean pulled out his machete and was genuinely upset when the vampire looked right at Andrew and said, "Darla told me to tell the little wizard that she has some plans for him, that's if he survives of course."

Andrew gulped; he hated having made enemies out of vampires.

As the fight began Andrew watched Dean use his machete to slice a vampire's head off and he was impressed, he just wished that he remembered the super soakers, 'Next time,' he thought as he did his best to use a stake and help the others out.

Buffy was fighting the big vampire up on the stage, it was getting chaotic as people were screaming in terror and running. She spared a glance and saw Dean and Sam with Andrew were managing to get people out of the club, as she punched the vampire she said, "There's something you didn't count on."

"Oh?" The vampire said with a smirk, "What's that?" As Buffy shattered the window behind him.

"Sunrise," Buffy said as the vampire hid his face, when he realized that it was an electric light a large wooden stake was suddenly imbedded in his chest, she smiled, "It's in ten hours," as he exploded into dust.

Buffy sighed; they stopped the Harvest so this was so a reason to party, she walked to the others and said, "Hey, we won, right guys?"

Andrew nodded as Dean pulled him close and said, "You alright Andy?"

"Yeah," he nodded, he was just happy that they all survived as he hated graveyards and he really didn't want to see either of his sisters being buried.

"Well, let's go home," Bobby said, "I really don't want to be here when the police come asking questions."

Xander shrugged, "Police in Sunnydale aren't the brightest, trust us on that," as Jesse and Willow both nodded their agreement.

As Dean drove Andrew and Buffy home he said, "You did good Andy, so I was thinking for our first real date how about a movie or something?"

Andrew smiled and said, "That sounds good and thank Bobby for taking Xander and his friends home."

"He was going to do it anyways," Dean said, "He wanted to check something at Xander's house."

"You and Sam better prepare for more guests," Andrew said as he gave Dean a hug.

As Andrew walked in he saw Dawn come up and say, "What did you do tonight?"

"What Buffy and I did in LA," Andrew said as she looked a bit too excited for his taste and Buffy was a bit creeped out by it too.

"Look," Buffy said, "It wasn't fun Dawn; I mean we weren't dancing with the vampires or having drinks with them, we were defending innocent people from them."

"I know," Dawn said, "But I want to help you guys, I can't just stay here and watch you guys practice and do nothing."

Andrew hugged her and said, "Grandpa wanted to train you to defend yourself too and I will see if Dean's willing to help as well."

Dawn smiled and ran off.

"Hell of a first couple of days in town," Buffy groaned, "Right?"

Andrew nodded and went to sleep, he prayed that it would get easier from this point on but he had an idea that it wouldn't get easier and this was only the beginning. 

TBC 

Well the Harvest is done, as I do season one are there any particular episodes that anyone wants me to touch on. I have an idea which ones I am going to do but I want your ideas so keep in mind that they have to be season one episodes so let me know. 

Please rate and review.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters but there will be an extra one at the end of this chapter. 

Warning: some M/M kissing. 

Chapter 19 

Andrew groaned, it had been three weeks since they had moved to this town and his magic usage was slowly growing more powerful but it didn't help as a week after they had stopped the Harvest they had actually met an evil sorceress, 'And what a bitch,' he thought, 'Using her daughter's body to relieve her cheerleading days.' If it hadn't been for Mr Giles what she did might have been permanent, he was still in awe of his skill.

That night, after Dean and him had gone on their first date, it was kind of romantic he guessed even if Dean had chosen a action movie and got popcorn thrown at them when he started to scream advice to the characters on screen but as he did that Andrew realized it was one of his charms: Dean didn't seem to care what people had thought of him and after the incident at the Bronze he had gotten the reputation of a dangerous psychotic man.

As Dean drove him home Andrew sighed, he was happy he had what he supposed was a boyfriend and he was surrounded by his family but what Tucker had said to him still bothered him, what if Tucker had said was true? That Grandpa Bobby forced his parents to stay away from him.

Dean noticed the thoughtful look on Andrew's face and whispered, "What's wrong Andy?"

"Nothing," Andrew lied perfectly, "Just admiring you."

Dean smirked and as the car stopped, he whispered, "You aren't bad yourself," as he pulled Andrew in for a searing kiss.

As they broke the kiss Andrew panted, Dean knew exactly how make his toes curl with a kiss. As he got out he heard a whispered, "Good night."

Buffy saw him come in with a smile on his face and said, "Andrew do you have lord it up that you have a boyfriend?"

Andrew shook his head, "Sorry about that," and they began to talk about what else had happened to them.

Then they had to stop Xander from having to mate with and than being eaten by a giant praying mantis woman, to which Dean promptly declared that this town was going to be murder on their dating lives and personally resolved to protect Andrew.

Xander however was a bit upset at Andrew as Bobby's call to Sandra had actually caused Xander's removal from his home, Bobby had quickly offered to let Xander stay with him and Andrew had to smile as Bobby was already treating Xander like a son, he was giving Xander boundaries and guidance that Andrew had realized that Xander needed.

And then there was Buffy's first real date with Owen, Andrew liked him as he was sweet and sensitive and that's when they found out about the anointed one: some sort of prophesied evil vampire who would be responsible for Buffy's death.

They had heard about an attack on a bus and Andrew insisted that they do this without her so she could enjoy her date with Owen, only it hadn't worked out like he had wanted and she and Owen came and it turned out that Owen was a bit of freak as he nearly got killed and he wanted to date Buffy and pick fights in bars.

After that Buffy resolved not to date anyone just because they were cute and she was beginning to share Andrew's views on Angel that all he did was spout cryptic nonsense and then he would disappeared.

Andrew was shaken out of his thinking by Dean telling him that the bus was at the zoo.

"Thanks," he smiled, it was good that they could have a nice relaxing day at a Zoo as he loved animals, as he dragged Dean and Sam to see the cuter animals, Buffy, Willow and Xander had gone off to go and have a look around by themselves.

After the trip Buffy ran in the library telling Andrew what a hero Xander was for protecting another kid from bullies, Andrew smiled; that was good, if there was one thing he hated it was bullies.

The next day Andrew was busy studying in the library when Jesse came in, sat next to him and said, "Uhh Andrew, I need your help."

Andrew smiled and said, "What's wrong Jesse?" Hoping it wasn't hellmouthy and maybe with schoolwork.

"Umm, since the thing at the zoo," Jesse whispered, "Xander's being acting weird; Willow and Buffy have noticed it too."

"Weird? Like how?" Andrew said puzzled, "And why me? I'm not exactly on speaking terms with him you know."

Jesse shook his head and said, "I'll bet Xander is grateful actually, he's just pissed that you went over his head and made the complaint."

Andrew nodded, "So, what's being going on?"

"He's been acting like a bully, I mean aggressive; that isn't Xander's style," Jesse said quietly, "It reminds him too much about of his own parents."

Andrew sighed and said, "I'll check up on him," and walked out to go look for Xander, as he walked through the halls he wondered what could be wrong with Xander; it could be the fact that he was becoming a teenager, most of the teenage boys that he had met in Hemery like to pick on the weaker looking students.

He sat next to Dean at lunch and was watching Xander intently for any sign that he was acting weird, he saw Xander steal someone else's lunch but he wasn't sure of anything yet. Dean whispered, "Andy, there a reason you're checking out Xander?"

"Nothing," Andrew reassured Dean, "Jesse thinks there's something wrong with Xander and he does seem a bit off but I think its hormones."

Dean watched Xander closely his eyes narrowing: this Xander moved with confidence and an almost predatory look, he was dangerous now.

Andrew sighed and said, "I'm sure he's fine but maybe we should look into it, this town has a bad way of making people and things go rotten, maybe it hit Xander?"

After lunch Andrew was watching Buffy play volleyball with the gang and he was becoming disturbed by how vicious Xander was getting along with his new friends and he was cruel, he went for the weakest first and, as he saw the ball collide with Willow, he winced, it looked liked it hurt. She went over to him and he looked at her and sighed; she was fine, just upset.

Buffy glared as Xander suddenly slammed the ball into her, causing her to wince; he threw it way too hard. After that she watched as Xander and his friends turned on their team-mate and muttered, "He's getting weird."

After gym Andrew was walking by and saw Willow running away crying, he grabbed her and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Willow sobbed, "I asked Xander if he wanted help with his Algebra homework and he said he was dropping the course so he wouldn't have to see me again."

Andrew's eyes darkened, he walked up to Xander wishing, for a moment, that he could just use a fireball on Xander's ass, just for one moment.

Xander turned around and sniffed at him causing him to back away, Xander's eyes flashed green for a moment and Andrew backed away further, Xander moved closer and Andrew looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Hey Andy," Xander said in a comforting tone, "How are you?"

"Why'd you do that to Willow?" Andrew demanded to know.

Xander shrugged and said, "I didn't really want to deal with her clingy behaviour." Xander's eyes turned brilliant green and growled, "I owe you one."

Andrew ran until he found Dean and clung to him and whispered, "There IS something wrong with Xander; his eyes were glowing green."

Dean hissed and grabbed Andrew and took him towards the library sure now that something was wrong with Xander, it might be a possession but not like any he heard about and if it was a demon then it wasn't one he heard about.

As they went into the library they heard Giles explaining to Buffy that Xander was just going through a phase, Dean walked in and said, "A phase? Andrew said his eyes were green, like _glowing_ green."

Giles looked slightly surprised but said, "Andrew, are you sure about what you saw? I mean you've been having problems with Xander."

Andrew nodded; it wasn't like he was imagining it and he wouldn't lie about things like that.

Dean nodded his agreement, Andrew and Xander would solve their disagreement later as Bobby was starting to get it through Xander's head that this would actually be good for him.

Giles sat down and looked thoughtful, he still believed it might be a phase but when Willow came running in, screaming that Harry the pig had been eaten.

Buffy looked at Giles and said, "Phase huh? You know what; if I go through a phase like this you guys do what you gotta do to stop me."

Dean made a face and muttered, "A raw pig? That was nasty." He knew that if they exorcised Xander the first thing that'd happen is that Xander would be getting his stomach pumped.

Giles grabbed some books and said, "I'm going to go look in my books for, well, things," and began to read them.

Buffy nodded and said, "I'm going to look for Xander and the pack."

"Not alone," Dean growled, "Right now he's dangerous."

Andrew sighed and got up, he was going to go home when Dean grabbed him and shook his head, "No one goes alone, Andrew and I will stick together."

Buffy looked at Sam, "I'll take him and Willow, you stay with Jesse.

They nodded and Andrew, along with Dean, went to go look for Xander and Andrew hoped to god that they could save him.

As they walked through the hallway Andrew heard his name being called and groaned, it was like that damned demon that broke his leg. He stuck close by to Dean, who held his hand reassuringly to comfort him.

Andrew hoped that Buffy would be alright, he knew she was strong but they didn't know how vicious the thing in Xander could be.

After they finished patrolling Andrew and Dean couldn't find Xander and they were both getting worried, who knew what the demon inside Xander was forcing him to do. As they ran back to the library they saw Buffy locking Xander up in a cage and Sam nursing a nasty cut on his forehead.

Dean rushed towards Sam, panicking, saying, "What happened Sammy?"

Sam winced as Dean felt the cut and said, "Xander snuck up on me and attempted to knock me out, that's when Buffy got him from behind."

Andrew sighed with relief as he ran over to check Sam out; he looked hurt but it didn't look too bad. He thought, "A bandage and an antiseptic and he'd be fine."

Giles came out with a book and said, "It's not a demon, it's a primal animal spirit," as he tossed them a book on a group of people who called themselves Primals.

Buffy looked at the book and began to think, "This all started back when Xander saved Lance from those bullies," she snapped her fingers, "It was in the hyena cage, the zookeeper said those hyenas were in quarantine because they a rare subspecies or something."

"Lovely," Andrew muttered, "Hyenas, how do we get rid of them?"

"I would assume they could be exorcised in the same manner as demonic entities," Giles said, "But please don't hold me on that."

"Why couldn't he be possessed by a fluffy bunny?" Willow lamented, "Bunnies are cute."

"Generally speaking; only the most predatory animals were chosen for the ritual," Giles sighed, wishing he knew more about the Primals.

Andrew grumbled about not having a normal high school experience, he just hoped that Dawn wouldn't have to go through this when she went to high school.

Dean looked worriedly at Andrew, sure he could defend himself but Dean decided that he couldn't have risk it: he wanted Andrew at home where it was safe. He grabbed Andrew and said, "Buffy, I'm taking Andrew home," Buffy looked confused and Dean said, "I'm taking him home to protect him, then I'll come back to help you."

Andrew glared at Dean, as did Buffy, she said, "No, if he wants to stay he can."

"Please," Dean whispered, "Andrew, let me take you home. I just want you safe, please?"

"But," Andrew said as Dean silenced him with a kiss and took his hand, Andrew sighed and knew that when Dean went into what he termed 'Alpha protector mode' there was no talking to him, Andrew nodded and said, "Take me home Dean."

Dean smiled, held him close and took him to Bobby's place and told Bobby what was going on while Bobby looked in amazement, Animal possessions? He had heard of some crazy shit as a hunter but that was up there.

Bobby looked at Andrew and said, "You stay here, we're going to help Xander, I promise."

Andrew nodded.

As they left, Bobby looked at Dean and said, "Dean, you can't keep taking him out of danger like that. First of all I won't let him be on the sideline and second, he's going to start to resent you for being so damned protective."

"I want him safe," Dean said quietly, "First of all because I care about him and he reminds me of why I'm fighting and what I'm fighting to keep safe."

Bobby nodded he approved of what Dean told him but he felt that this could lead to some friction for him and Andrew, Bobby decided that he'd lend Dean his advice on how to make it work with Andrew and, hopefully, it would work.

Meanwhile at Bobby's house Andrew was busy watching T.V, he sighed; he wanted to help and he could, he did have a bit of magic but, because of Amy's mother, Bobby and Dean were on their anti magic kick on full blast and that was a couple of weeks ago but it had been enough to convince Dean that he had to slow down his magic training, if not stop it altogether.

As Andrew flipped through channels he heard a noise, like something thumping upstairs. He rushed upstairs thinking that it had been Xander and his pack but as he ran upstairs he saw a blue man with shiny black eyes clutching some items to his chest.

Andrew's nose crinkled at the smell of rotten eggs that seemed to fill the air and man looked up and said in a croaking voice, "Andrew Singer I presume?"

'Oh god,' Andrew thought, 'It knows my name? How the hell does it know my name?'

He looked up at Andrew and said, "Please understand that I'm not an enemy nor am I after your sister. My name is Abe Sapien: I was, or am most likely, an agent in the BRPD."

"Uhh huh," Andrew said shock.

"Please Mr Singer," Abe said weakly, "I had to come to you now at this time, when there _is_ time.

"Time for what?" Andrew asked softly, "I mean if you can time travel couldn't you prevent it?"

Abe coughed up some bluish blood and said, "Time isn't as resilient as one might think, we were only able to do this because this timeline isn't fixed yet."

Andrew nodded, still unsure about what the fish guy was talking about.

"Take these books and video equipment, they will explain everything," Abe coughed and looked right at Andrew and said, "Mr Singer, you have to be strong with what is coming and remember: I know you have hidden reservoirs of strength. I don't know if you'll believe me or not but I pray that you do."

Andrew looked at Abe and went to touch him when his body disappeared, 'What the hell is going on!' Andrew thought as he looked at the books and thought that if they were important he'd show them to grandpa and see what he wanted to do with them as he put them in his backpack along with the video equipment.

A couple of hours later Bobby, Dean and Sam returned and Andrew saw that Xander was with them, "Is everything alright?" Andrew asked as Sam sat down with him.

"Yeah," Bobby said, "Thing's are clear but that zookeeper was _nuts. _It turns out that he wanted those spirits in him, he damn near killed Mr Giles and Sam to do it too. Thank god Xander came to his senses in time."

Andrew looked at Xander, who was red faced as he looked at them all and he ran up to the room that Bobby had fixed for him.

"Is he alright?" Andrew said as he looked up where Xander ran to.

"He's feeling kind of ill," Bobby said, "His pack nearly ate that touchy feely principal of yours if Sammy and Buffy hadn't lured them to them using his scent and besides he ate a raw pig, I'm taking him in for a medical examination plus I'm going to be monitoring him for any side effects of the possession."

"Oh god!" Andrew groaned, "That won't be pleasant," and went upstairs and saw Xander vomiting.

Xander looked up at Andrew and turned back to vomit, he was vomiting when Andrew rubbed his back and said, "I'm sorry you're still mad at me Xander but I'm going to tell you that I'm not sorry I did it, you needed to be out of that place."

Xander was about to say something when a small part of him realized that Andrew was right and Andrew continued to talk, "Xander, it's not going to be easy for you, I mean I have no idea what you went through but if you want I'll be here to talk."

As he left Xander whispered, "Thank you Andrew, I'd like that one day."

Andrew smiled back at Xander, who was still puking, and said, "Anytime you're ready."

As Andrew left Dean grabbed Andrew's hand and said, "I'm sorry, about being over protective."

"It's alright," Andrew said, "But I'm tired and we'll talk tomorrow," as Andrew left Dean he realized that he hadn't shown Grandpa the books that weird fish man gave him. 

TBC 

Disclaimer part 2: I also do not own the Hellboy series or the movies. 

Okay I'll explain more about Hellboy series and what's going on and why Abe gave those books to Andrew but your ideas are welcome too. 

Any other ideas what episodes you want to see in my first season and keep in mind I'll try to do most of them if I can't put the episodes in I'll mention them as much as I can and remember it's been years since I've seen the first season.

Please rate and review.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 20 

Andrew sighed as he got home from Grandpa Bobby's place; he went upstairs and sat down. He was by himself as Buffy was still patrolling and he placed his backpack down and decided to read the books that the fish man gave him, after all he could be careful and he began to read but he couldn't quite understand what he had been given but he'd try to check the video equipment later.

He closed the books and knew that he'd have to ask Grandpa about them tomorrow.

The next day he decided to go to school alone, he wanted Grandpa to see the books first before he gave them to Mr Giles.

Bobby looked up and smiled, "Andrew, come on in. Dean and others aren't up yet, it is Saturday after all."

"Grandpa could you look at these books?" and handed them to Bobby, who quickly read them, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Where did you get these books?" Bobby said with a bit of anger in his voice.

Andrew quickly recounted the story and prepared himself for Grandpa not to believe him but Bobby's eyes softened and he whispered, "I believe you kiddo, this town has ways of surprising you."

"But Andrew," Bobby said, "I can't make heads or tails of these books; you should take them to Giles."

Andrew nodded and they left, after Bobby left a note to the boys telling where they could find them if they had to.

"You didn't tell them the truth?" Andrew said in a bit of a chiding tone.

"Yeah but," Bobby said, "if I told them the truth Dean would insist on protecting you and making sure you weren't hurt," Andrew sighed and Bobby quickly added, "It's because he cares about you so much that he wants to keep you safe."

"But," Andrew said, "I won't be able to do anything myself if Dean keeps holding me close to him. I mean he can't protect me twenty four/seven, right?"

Bobby nodded, he agreed with Andrew on that and hopefully Dean would know enough to listen to him about how to go courting.

Andrew sighed as Bobby and him drove through Sunnydale; he cared for Dean a lot himself as he meant a lot to him, he just didn't want so much smothering.

As they got to Giles's apartment Giles looked at the books that Andrew had and listened to the story and he wondered why this Abe Sapien appeared in front of Andrew and not, say, Buffy or Dean, who he had to admit were becoming the leaders of the kids in the group.

"Thank you Mr Singer, I'll take a look at these books," Giles said reassuringly.

Andrew nodded and said, "Can I help? I really don't want to be home today."

Bobby looked at Andrew and laughed; he wanted a Dean free day and shook his head, he understood only too perfectly but he was sure that Dean would figure things out and came to give Andrew a hug or kiss and then Andrew would be putty in his hands.

"Yes," Giles said, "You can indeed help, if that's your wish and if you want we can have a couple of lessons for magic."

Andrew grinned and sat down ready to help and Bobby left as he had to check and see what his kids were up to, he felt an attachment to all of them and in fact, once things were settled he wanted to see about officially adopting Xander into the Singer family.

As they studied the books Giles found out that the books had a lot to do with a being that they identified as 'The First Evil,' the books were basically prophecies about its emergence and the ways it'd make itself manifest in the world.

He began to be concerned; they had a few books that even mentioned the First and even then the books were quite lacking on the subject but he, like many other watchers, had difficulty believing in its existence.

Andrew listened to Giles explain about what they thought the First was and a image appeared in his mind of when he was tiny and a man with bloody X's for eyes looking at him, he shivered involuntarily and chalked it up to nightmares.

Giles noted the look of fear on Andrew's face and smiled gently and said, "Andrew, the First, if it was even real, can't interact with this plane."

Andrew sighed with relief, he was feeling a bit better but he still had a nagging feeling but as he tried to concentrate on it he felt it slipping away like an echo from his mind.

As they continued to study Andrew heard a knock on the door and nearly screamed in surprise as Giles answered the door and Dean came in, he felt relief though Dean was smothering, bossy and overprotective but he kept the bad memories away and he felt safe.

Dean smiled as Andrew looked happy to see him; he sat next to him and said, "So, what are you guys studying?"

Giles smiled and said, "Some books that were delivered in a most unusual fashion; they tell about a being calling itself the First Evil."

"You mean the Devil?" Dean asked, confused.

"No," Giles said, "Not the devil, this being supposedly predates the devil and is something else altogether but every book I have on the subject is very iffy on the whole subject."

Dean shrugged and put his arm around Andrew to comfort him and said, "It doesn't matter, bring it on and we'll kick its ass. I mean dad's probably hunted worse than it."

Andrew didn't know what to believe, he kept remembering what his mommy told him: "From Beneath you it devours," he had to get answers somehow, anyhow. He snuggled closer to Dean, trying to forget.

Dean patted Andrew's back and said, "You wanna do something tonight? Maybe a movie or something?"

"Yeah," Andrew nodded; he just wanted to forget things right now.

As they left Giles shook his head and said, "To be young again," and went on to read the books, he wondered just where this Abe had gotten these books.

During the day with Dean, Andrew was starting to feel better, a bit happier. Like Mr Giles said: they weren't even sure the First was real.

Later on Dean was dropping Andrew off, he gave Andrew a tender kiss and said, "You have a good night and remember; if you need anything I'm just down the street."

Andrew nodded and ran inside saying hi to his mom and ran upstairs to talk to Buffy, who gave him a hug and said, "Come on, you want to come to the Bronze with Willow and me tonight?"

He shook his head and said, "No Buffy, I just spent the whole day out with Dean," and stretched out.

"Alright," Buffy said, "Abandon your big sister to wonder alone in a dangerous town."

"You know," Andrew said, "If I knew you couldn't bend a steel bar that might've worked."

Buffy laughed and hugged Andrew and said, "Alright but if you change your mind you can come anyways."

Andrew smiled softly and went to sleep, he was tired and, frankly, he wanted to be alone now.

The next few weeks were interesting; they had found out that Angel, Buffy's 'stalker' as Andrew termed him, was a vampire and Buffy had nearly been killed by Darla through the whole fiasco. He told them all about his curse by a clan of gypsy's and Andrew demanded that they research this curse; there was no way he wanted Angel's soul to go away.

Afterwards Angel went up to Andrew and thanked him for his trust, Andrew looked at him and said, "I don't trust you; all we've seen from you is cryptic bull then you disappear, you don't help and if all you want to do is stalk my sister and give her cryptic messages and then disappear? Then you can just disappear forever," and walked away.

Angel looked at him and said, "A child like you can't understand my quest for redemption."

Andrew took a deep breath and said, "How can you redeem yourself for Angelus's crimes? That's impossible if you ask me; it'd be like me trying to redeem myself for, say, a serial killer's crimes. And don't think I haven't seen the way you look at Buffy and I'm going to say that's creepy; she needs a human boyfriend, someone who can be there for her."

As Andrew walked away Angel found himself agreeing with Andrew, he faded back into the shadows and began to think about things and how he could handle things from there on in.

Then things started to go south again for their dating lives; Willow had met up with a online boyfriend who was kind, he listened to her and it turned out that he was a computer demon named Moloch and if it hadn't been for Miss Calendar and her techno pagan circle then there was no telling what Moloch would've done to Willow or how many people he would've killed.

One night, after the talent show, Andrew was sitting at the Bronze alone; Buffy had been patrolling and Dean and Sam were with her, Andrew was thinking when Tucker came up behind him.

"Hey Andrew," Tucker said, "How are you tonight?"

Andrew shuddered, he still was a bit wary of the Wells's; Tucker had been trying to convince him to come for a visit and he didn't want to, as far as he was concerned the Wells's weren't family to him.

"I'm doing fine," Andrew muttered, hoping that if he seemed like he was in a bad mood Tucker would just leave him alone.

"That's good," Tucker said and he began to talk about things in general; he was trying to inform him about his family but Andrew just didn't care about the Wells family.

Andrew sighed and left the Bronze to think; he was getting confused by the weird things that this town seemed to bring to his family and friends, as he walked home he felt eyes following him, this place was horrible.

He looked behind him and his blood ran cold as there was a man in a dark robe looking at him and where his eyes were they were crossed out. The man walked towards him and Andrew ran away terrified, looking behind him and running head first into Giles, who had been helping Buffy on her patrol.

"Andrew," he said, "Are you alright?" Andrew nodded but still looked worried, Giles smiled softly and said, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "I just thought I saw something following me, could you walk home with me?"

"Of course," Giles said with a smile and as they walked they began to talk, Giles was impressed with how all of them were dealing with the threats of the supernatural, Willow's hacking skills, Xander and Jesse had been training with Bobby and Dean and Sam's aid to Buffy was invaluable and Andrew's magical skills were growing nicely.

Andrew smiled as they got to his home and he walked in, Dawn saw him and hugged him tightly, she said, "Guess what?"

"What Dawn?" Andrew said as Dawn jumped around happily.

"Dad's coming for a visit and he wants to see all of us," Dawn said as she jumped around happily.

Andrew paled; he hadn't even heard from his father in months, not since they had left LA and Dad had been so angry with him and yelled at him. Maybe his visit this weekend would be good for him; maybe dad had finally decided to forgive him.

Buffy had already been informed and while she was looking forward to his arrival she was also going to make sure he didn't hurt Andrew again; he may be her dad but Andrew was her brother, he stuck by her when it'd have made more sense to run away and let her fight alone.

"You looking forward to dad's visit?" Buffy asked as they were getting ready for bed.

"Maybe," Andrew said softly, "It's just been a while, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Buffy nodded, "It has been awhile, I just hope he's pleasant to you."

Andrew groaned and sat down and said, "Yeah, I hope he's feeling better too."

The next day Andrew got up and couldn't quite place his finger on it but something felt different, wrong in the air; it wasn't the usual poison it was something wrong, it was horrible, like fear.

At class Andrew saw one of his classmates run away screaming because of spiders that came pouring out of his books which caused him to shake his book to make sure that there wasn't any spiders in his books.

He walked to the library and saw Xander running in as he was only in his underwear, he looked at Andrew and said, "I had clothes when I got in, honest," and ran out to put his gym clothes on.

Andrew looked around and began to wonder that if people's fears were coming true then how long before his own fears of being abandoned would come true. He wondered who'd abandon him first; it'd most likely be Buffy or Dean as they were the people he had formed the deepest connections with.

'Hey, where's Giles?' Andrew thought, 'This wasn't like him at all, he should be here,' as he got up to look for him. He found him wandering lost amongst the book stacks and he managed to pull him out.

Giles smiled at him, grateful for the help and said, "Thank you Mister Singer, I was lost back there."

"Yeah," Andrew muttered, "It's been crazy and I have no idea what's going on." 

TBC. 

I'm going to finish the Nightmares episode tomorrow. What does everyone want Andrew's, Jesse's, Sam's and Dean's fears to be? I'll try to stick to canon for most of the others fears.

Should Xander be officially adopted by the Singer family? And how should Andrew's meeting with dad turn out? 

Please rate and review.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters 

Chapter 21 

Andrew was getting weirded out by how everyone's fears were becoming manifest in the real world and he was wondering when his would strike, he was nervous as he had some pretty deep fears that even Buffy didn't know about; the man with X's instead of eyes was one of them and those nightmares were becoming more of a reality now.

Xander sighed with relief as he came back with clothes and saw Andrew looking thoughtful about something, he was getting more like that with each passing day; thoughtful, he barely spoke to anyone, other than Dean or Buffy. Jesse was trying to make friends but Dean kept thinking that Jesse was trying to hit on him.

"Hey Andrew, how's it going?" Xander said in his best cheerful voice.

Andrew smiled and said, "Its fine, just a bit weirded out by things."

Xander smiled and sat next to him and began to talk to him about things and said, "Don't worry about these fears becoming real, I mean we've dealt with worse, right?"

"It's different this time," Andrew said, "These are _personal_ fears, I mean everyone has fears, right? I mean why did your clothes disappear?"

Xander blushed and shrugged, "I've always had nightmares about being in school without my clothes."

"Yeah and if it's true that our nightmares are coming to life, what if someone had nightmares about Jason Voorhees, he comes to life and kills us all?" Andrew said.

Giles came out and muttered, "Let's try to get to the bottom of this before we start hearing the damnable music and young people start disappearing."

Willow rushed in and said, "Umm, I just passed Cordelia and apparently all of her money was seized by the government."

"I'm not sure it's real," Giles said, "Fear is becoming real and Ms Chase's fear would be losing her money and prestige."

"I haven't seen anything like that," Willow said softly, "But then again I've been in the computer lab all morning."

Andrew sighed, things were getting awkward and he really didn't want his fears to be public knowledge but he and his family and friends would have to face their fears, he wondered vaguely what Dean's fear would be?

Dean meanwhile was walking through the hallways, wondering what the hell was going on. He was looking for Andrew as he was worried about him but as he kept looking he couldn't find him, it was like he disappeared. Dean's searches began more frantic, he was looking for Andrew but people that he talked too kept telling him different things about where he was and no one knew where he was.

Sam saw his brother looking panicked and grabbed him and said, "Dean, what's wrong?"

"Dude, where's Andrew," Dean almost pleaded, "He's gone somewhere and I don't know where he is."

Sam shook his head and said, "Dean, he's in the library. He's with Mr Giles, Xander and Willow and they've been trying to figure out what's going on."

Dean sighed with relief as he ran into the library and saw Andrew reading a book, he grabbed Andrew into a hug, nearly crushing him to death, Andrew started to cough and tried to wriggle out of Dean's grasp.

"Sorry," Dean mumbled, "I couldn't find you and I got _really_ worried and then people gave me all sorts of false information and you were nowhere."

Andrew sighed and said, "Everyone's fears are coming to life and right now, it's getting worse. I mean you not knowing where I am isn't the worst thing in the world, right?"

"Not to me," Dean whispered, "I mean you are next to Sammy and Bobby as the most important people in my life."

"Oh," Willow said softly, "That's so sweet, he likes you so much."

"Have any of your fears come true Andrew?" Dean asked as he grabbed Andrew's hand.

"No," Andrew murmured, "Nothing has happened yet," and let go of Dean's hand and walked out to look for his sister, praying.

As Andrew walked out alone he saw Buffy running from outside with tears in her eyes, he grabbed her and said, "Buffy, what's wrong?"

Buffy looked at her and said, "Dad, he's here and he told me that he couldn't bothered with visiting us, he told me it was our fault that they broke up."

Andrew hugged her and said, "It's not like that, you know dad wouldn't say that, especially to you as you're his favourite."

She stopped crying and nodded, "There is something strange going on, I mean I've been seeing this little kid everywhere, he whispered: I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Andrew asked confused, "I mean it's not this kid's fault, is it?"

"I don't know but he tried to warn me and then this ugly man with a large club suddenly attacked me viciously, it was like a horror movie," Buffy whispered.

Andrew smiled putting her at ease and said, "We'll figure it out don't worry, we always do, right?"

"Yep," Buffy smiled and they walked back to the library, she looked at Andrew and said, "You have any fears come true yet?"

"No, not yet," Andrew said, "But I'm sure it'll happen soon, right?"

"Yeah but don't worry, we'll help you deal with your fears, whatever it is," Buffy said with confidence, she knew that if they stuck together they'd be able to do anything together.

As they got into the library everyone was talking about their fears and Buffy joined the conversation while Andrew got thoughtful again, he began to think about his own fears. Dean pulled him towards everyone else saying that he couldn't isolate himself from their friends.

Jesse came in, his face red and he looked at Dean and Andrew and blushed even harder, as he sat next to Xander while everyone just stared at him and wondered why he wasn't looking Andrew and Dean in the faces?

"Uhh Jesse," Xander said quietly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Jesse mumbled fine and simply cast his head down.

Xander shrugged as everyone looked at him puzzled and said, "He's a weird guy sometimes."

"It's alright Jesse," Andrew said as he patted Jesse's shoulder, "A lot of people's nightmares are becoming real."

"Really!" Jesse said, kind of relieved that no one saw his nightmare and he doubted that he'd be able to look Dean or Andrew in the face for a couple of days.

Giles said, "Whatever is happening we have to put a stop to it as soon as possible before it becomes permanent."

Buffy sighed, "You mean there's a chance this could become forever? Lovely, just lovely."

"Yes, it is a possibility," Giles said, "Which is why we have to find out what's going on before it's too late."

They nodded and decided to stick together just so they could help each other with their fears just in case they were forced to confront them, that way no would be alone.

"Alright," Dean said, "We'll have to find out why our nightmares are becoming real. Hey, is Freddy Kruger real?"

"No, I doubt Mr Kruger is real," Giles said as he shook his head.

"That boy," Buffy said, "He was there each time the nightmares began to crossover."

As Buffy talked about the boy Andrew was lost in thought, he didn't really want people to see his fears coming to pass as his nightmares were pretty frightening and some of Buffy's nightmares were bad too, he was about to say something when someone ran in crying as she had been beaten horribly.

Giles exclaimed in shock and quickly called for an ambulance, Buffy ran over to her and winced, her face was beaten something awful, it was bloody and bruised.

She whispered, "It was an ugly man, he beat me repeatedly. I tried to scream but he kept telling me it was my fault, all my fault."

Andrew shook his head and said, "No one deserves to get beaten like that."

As one of the paramedics put her on the stretcher he winced, "Poor girl, but at least she's not like that kid in the coma."

Buffy looked at him and said, "Kid, what kid?"

"Yeah," the paramedic said, "Happened last week; a poor boy got beaten up and badly. He's in a coma."

"That's it," Dean said, "Buffy; you take Andrew, Sam and Xander. You guys go to the hospital; I'm going to look for that kid one more time."

They drove as fast as they could to the hospital; they walked in and saw a Doctor rushing out with blood on his hands, screaming about how it was all his fault that they died.

Buffy frowned, "I think we're in the right place."

They separated into groups to go look for the boy, as they walked in they somehow became separated from each other.

Xander walked around alone and muttered, "I know it's going to be me to die, someone's going to dream up Jason and he's going to come gunning for me," as he walked up he saw a chocolate bar lying on the floor.

'Hey,' he smiled, 'A chocolate bar? Someone's loss is my chocolaty goodness.' As he kept wolfing down the chocolate bars when he saw a chocolate bar that he hadn't seen since his... _sixth birthday and that damned **clown**_**!**

He heard a high pitched giggle and looked up and saw the clown and it began to chase him.

Sam was walking down another hallway and saw his father walking towards him and he gulped, he wasn't afraid of his father but as his father got close to him Sam noticed that his eyes were yellow; dad had been possessed. As he walked close to him John smiled and said, "Hey Sammy, haven't seen you since you were a little guy and I burned your momma of course."

Sam backed away, he had heard about the YED his whole life and now it was in front of him using his father's body like a damned meat puppet. John reached out towards Sam and whispered, "You and I are gonna have fun."

"NO!" Sam screamed as he suddenly unloaded a full clip into John's body causing him to fall down.

John looked at him betrayed and whispered, "Sammy," before he fell down and exploded into dust like the vampires they had faced.

Sam looked around desperately and then saw Andrew come up to him, his eyes were yellow and he said, "Are you going to kill us all Sammy? Are you going to kill me? Dean? Buffy or the others?"

"No!" Sam whispered, "It was a mistake! I didn't mean it, I love you guys, you're my family!"

Andrew smirked and laughed, "No, you just want a normal life and we're just in the way, aren't we?"

Sam shook his head, he wanted a normal life but not like this; he wanted Andrew and Dean in his life, he wanted normal lives for all of them when everything stopped, Andrew wasn't there anymore and his father's body wasn't there.

Meanwhile in another place, Dean was muttering about how they had all managed to get separated. As he walked down the hallway he heard Andrew's voice and rushed towards it, he kept moved through and saw Andrew making out with that Jesse kid and he heard Jesse whisper, "What about Dean?"

Andrew made a face, "He hovers over me all the time and smothers me. You however don't; you give me my space," as Andrew kissed Jesse again and cuddled close to him, allowing Jesse to cuddle him.

Dean whispered, "No Andy, I'll give you your space, just don't leave me."

As Dean pleaded with the imaginary Andrew he heard Bobby's voice say, "Of _course_ he's leaving you Dean; Jesse ain't possessive and he doesn't keep Andy to himself."

As Andrew walked by himself he was wondering how he got separated from the others when, as he walked, he heard Dean plead with someone. He ran towards the sound and saw Dean pleading with what appeared to be him and his other self was kissing Jesse?

He ran over and pulled Dean to him, whispering, "It's alright, I'm here, I'm here."

Dean turned around and saw Andrew holding him, Dean crushed Andrew in a hug saying, "Don't leave me, please don't leave me."

Andrew smiled and nodded as Dean held him close to him, Dean said, "No chick flick moments, we gotta find Sammy."

"Alright," Andrew said, "Plus, I want to find Xander too."

Dean nodded, as they walked around looking for Sam and Xander when they saw Xander run and suddenly stopped. Xander thought to himself that he wasn't going to look weak in front of his friends. So he suddenly punched the clown in the face, kicking him hard and said, "You were a horrible clown, you couldn't even make balloon animals!"

"Wow," Dean said, "That's a scary looking clown," and suddenly winced as Xander jumped up and down on the clown's face.

Xander smiled, that felt good, like really good, like a weight was off his chest.

Andrew looked at Xander and decided that Xander should really be in therapy from now on, he'd make a note of it to tell grandpa.

"Did you see Sammy?" Dean asked desperately, "We lost track of him when we got separated."

Xander shook his head and said, "No, I was too busy running away from that clown."

"Well," Dean said, "Let's stick together, we can't let ourselves get separated again," as they walked down another hallway.

Andrew sighed, when was he going to face his fears? Everyone else was facing their fears and not one of his fears were coming true; Dean hadn't suddenly turned around and slapped him, telling him things were going to be different from now on and he'd have to learn to accept Dean's control of his life or mom coming to tell him that he had to leave her real daughters alone.

As they walked, Dean was calling for Sam when they finally saw him looking desperate, he screamed, "Dean, get down!" And shot at Andrew, the bullet barely missed him and Andrew nearly fainted as Dean and Xander held Sam down and calmed him down.

Sam looked at Andrew and apologized profusely, Andrew said, "At least you missed," and they quickly moved on. When they found the boy, Buffy ran in and Andrew looked at her and said, "How did you become a vampire?"

"I've had nightmares about being a vampire," Buffy muttered, "But anyways, I think we have to get Billy to wake up, he's doing this."

"So," Xander said, "How're we going to wake him up?"

They saw Billy's astral body appear next to his physical body and look at them fearfully.

"He has to face his fears," Buffy said and as they heard a loud growl and she looked out, "That's him." She ran out and looked at the ugly man who hit her again and her yellow eyes narrowed on him and she said, "Guess what? There's real monsters out there and I'm one," she snarled and began to beat up the man.

Dean winced as Buffy dragged the man in and said, "Billy come here," as Billy shook his head Buffy smiled at him and said, "I'll protect you."

Billy walked towards them slowly, Andrew grabbed his hand and said, "It's going to be alright," as Billy took the hood off the man and suddenly a flash of white light enveloped them and everything disappeared.

They looked around and saw everything was back to normal, as they sat up looking around when a man walked in and said, "Oh, I didn't know Billy had so many visitors today?"

"Who are you?" Buffy asked, with a bit of iron in her voice as she stepped in front of him.

"Oh, sorry, I'm his coach and I've been coming here every day, hoping against hope that Billy would wake up."

Buffy stared at him coldly and said, "He's up now."

Billy looked at his coach and said, "You said it was my fault that we lost the game, there were twelve other players on the team."

The coach tried to run when Dean and Sam tackled him, Giles said, "I shall inform the authorities about him and you guys head back to school."

As they headed back Buffy looked at Andrew, "Are you ready to see dad again?"

"I guess so," Andrew said softly, "Not sure if he's going to want to see me."

"Don't worry," Buffy said happily, "Dad knows that if anything happens to you Grandpa's going to beat him up, especially if he hurts you or upsets you."

Dean looked up, "Did he hurt Andrew before?"

"No, but after Lothos, Dad was really hard on Andrew," Buffy said, "I'm not sure if he told you."

"He was just angry about what had happened," Buffy said, sadly remembering what Dad said to Andrew.

Andrew whispered, "It doesn't matter, I want to try to bond with him again and, hopefully, he's calmed down."

"You want me to stay by you?" Dean said, "Cause I will and, if he hurts you, I'll protect you."

As they waited by the curb of the street by the school they saw Hank's car drive up and Hank came out and waved at them and Andrew said, "No Dean, we'll be fine."

Hank saw Andrew and nearly broke into tears as he grabbed Andrew in a huge hug and said, "I'm sorry Andrew, for what happened."

Andrew's eyes widened and he hugged Hank back hard, glad that he had his father back, "It's alright dad, I'm alright, you were just mad dad."

Hank smiled and said, "Andrew, I have some stuff to talk to you about, personally."

"Alright Dad," Andrew said, "Later."

"No Andrew, now and I've been talking to your mother about this too; I want full custody of you."

"_What?" _Andrew nearly screamed out. 

TBC 

Poll questions: Why do you think Hank wants Andrew back? 

Please rate and review.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters and I don't own Angel: the series. 

Chapter 22 

Andrew looked at Hank in surprise, 'Custody of me?' he thought, 'Where did that come from?'

Buffy had heard what her father had said too and shook her head, 'No way,' she thought, they had been together for so long and, as much as she wanted her own room, she didn't want it like this, she was about to say something when Andrew came back, tears in his eyes.

Dean glared at Hank and pulled Andrew close to him, ignoring the look of surprise from Hank as Andrew snuggled against him.

Hank frowned, 'It was like that?' he thought. He didn't care if Andrew was gay but he had to get Andrew out of Sunnydale and soon, no matter who it hurt and besides, the guy looked like a hood.

"He wants me to live with him Dean," Andrew said softly, "And he's been talking to mom about it."

Buffy shook her head, "No way and why isn't he trying for me or Dawn?"

Andrew began to sob silently, he didn't want to leave, even if it was just in LA, he wanted to be with his family, his sisters and Dean and Sam. Dean held him closer, afraid to let go when Hank came by and Dean growled at Hank and pulled Andrew closer to him to keep him away from Hank.

"Come on Andrew," Hank said, "It's time for us to get going, you too Buffy."

"Dad," Buffy said in a dark tone, "Why are you trying to take Andrew away from us? You know he doesn't really like to be alone."

Hank shook his head and said, "He won't be alone," and sighed, 'This was going to go bad for me,' he thought, 'First of all; the way the hood was holding Andrew is telling me that he really cared for Andrew and my son is in love with him.'

Andrew let go of Dean, who looked at Hank and looked away when Andrew was being led away from him, he hated Hank Summers so goddamned much right now for taking his boyfriend away.

Buffy looked at them and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll talk dad out of taking custody of Andrew."

As they drove to LA Andrew was getting upset and so was Buffy, she looked at her dad and she was surprised that he actually had lawyers draft a intention to seek custody.

Hank looked at Andrew and nearly gave in, he knew he was doing this for Andrew's own good and this wasn't going to win him friends, especially from Bobby or Buffy and he fully expected Bobby to break his arm and he knew that Joyce was going to hurt him.

Andrew looked beyond upset as they finally entered LA; he wanted to be closer to his father but he didn't want to live with him, especially if he couldn't be with his family or Dean anymore.

"Now Andrew," Hank said seriously, "I'm going to say that the courts already rewarded me custody of you, your mom wanted me to tell you that."

"_What!" _Buffy screamed, "Why is this the first time we heard about this Dad?"

"Because your mom didn't want to upset you guys," Hank said, "Buffy, when you go home on Sunday you're going home alone."

Buffy's eyes were wet with tears, she was going to have to tell Dean that Andrew wasn't coming home, she saw that Andrew looked like he had been struck by lighting.

"Dad," she pleaded, "Andrew's happy in Sunnydale; he has friends and," she didn't want to say boyfriend but she sighed, "He has a boyfriend who's crazy about him."

Hank sighed again and said, "Buffy," with a tone in his voice that said the conversation was over, "It's done with, Andrew's staying with me."

"Yes dad," Buffy mumbled as they pulled into their old home, they ran to their room and Buffy hugged Andrew tightly, saying, "It's not fair damn it; you're happy in Sunnydale."

"Yeah," Andrew choked out, he was happy with Dean not Sunnydale itself, he could handle living anywhere as long as his friends and family were with him and he stopped sobbing when he realized that Sunnydale and LA weren't too far so he could go and visit, it just wouldn't be the same without Dean pulling him in for a kiss and sighed, he made himself miserable.

Buffy and Andrew ended up staying in their room together for the whole weekend crying and trying to figure out why dad was doing his best to split them up, was dad doing it to hurt mom? They both wondered but they couldn't figure it out.

The night Buffy left she looked at Andrew and said, "Remember; I'm your big sister no matter what dad says and if he hurts you I'm going to kill him."

"Alright," Andrew said, "I'll hold you to that."

As Buffy got in her dad's car she glared at Hank, she was never going to forgive him for this and she had to tell Dean that Andrew was staying in LA. Hank looked at her and said, "Look, Andrew's better off here and away from that hood he's been seeing."

Buffy shook her head and said, "No, Dean's a good man dad, he protects Andrew."

"You mean he controls Andrew," Hank growled, "My opinion on this Dean is that he's going under and all he'll do is drag Andrew down with him."

"Dad," Buffy said in a small voice, "Dean would kill himself before he hurt Andrew."

"Doesn't matter, I don't approve of him and I know that if your mother knew about Andrew dating him she'd be horrified too," Hank said with a sneer.

Buffy looked at him horrified; was that her dad, who was gentle and kind, and she said, "Dad, Dean makes Andrew happy. Isn't that what counts?"

Hank looked at her and said, "It isn't when it is in Andrew's best interests. Trust me; this will be for Andrew's best interests."

"Dad, I'll take a goddamned bus!" Buffy yelled and left the car, grateful that Dawn wasn't here to hear this.

Hank gave Buffy her suitcase and whispered quietly, "I am sorry."

"Then don't remove Andrew from his home and friends," Buffy said coldly, "And let him come home."

Hank didn't answer her and got into his SUV and left her at the bus station and drove off, leaving her confused and shocked, 'He didn't even answer me!' She thought angrily.

As Hank left his daughter his heart was breaking, he was doing everything to protect his family; alienating them all in the process and now he'd have to face his son, who could be a force of nature in his own right.

Andrew was sitting down sadly looking at some old photo books that Hank had, he saw an old photo of him when he was still young and sleeping and Hank carrying him close to him. He heard a door slam shut and he saw his dad coming in and he gulped; he was actually afraid what dad might do to him.

Hank came in and saw his son looking at him with eyes wide with fright, he whispered, "Andrew, I'm sorry," and held Andrew close to him.

"Dad, please, just let me go back to Sunnydale," Andrew pleaded, "I'm happy there with…"

"Dean?" Hank finished for him, "But no and now to tell you something else; I have arranged for you to go to a boarding school."

"You're going to send me away!" Andrew said his eyes even wider now, "But why did you get custody of me?"

Hank smiled bitterly and said, "To get you away from that place and your plane is leaving tomorrow."

Andrew suddenly panicked and screamed, "Daddy, don't send me away, please I just want to go back to Sunnydale!"

"Well you can't!" Hank screamed at Andrew, causing him to back away. Hank winced, he didn't want Andrew to hate him, and just said, "I'm sorry," and went upstairs, leaving Andrew alone in the living room.

"Why is Dad sending me away?" Andrew whispered to himself, "Am I that much of a disappointment?"

Meanwhile, Buffy's bus had arrived in Sunnydale; her eyes were still wet from tears as she walked towards home. She saw Dean and Sam, along with Xander and Jesse patrolling, she smiled softly; they were good friends but she couldn't face Dean, not now.

As she ran away Dean heard her and his face brightened; Buffy was back, that meant Andrew was back too. He called for her to stop and Buffy sighed, it looked like she would have to talk to him now.

Dean smiled and said, "You're back, is Andrew at home?"

"No," Buffy said softly and told Dean what happened while they were in LA. Dean's face turned furious as Buffy looked ashamed that she didn't do anything to stop her dad and she saw Dean run off, Buffy ran after him hoping to calm him down.

"No," Dean said to himself, "Andy can't be gone, please don't let this be real!" as he ran right into Bobby's home, went up to his room and slammed the door.

"What the hell," Bobby yelled, "Is going on!"

Buffy looked at the man she considered to be her grandfather and told him what was happening, Bobby screamed, "Why the hell didn't your mother tell you or me?"

"Because it was hurting her too much," Buffy said sadly, "And this isn't her fault, it's Dad's; he wanted Andrew back and he even showed me the forms: Andrew's his legally and there's nothing we can do about it apparently."

"No," Bobby said, "If your pa was a man he would've discussed with both your mom and me and he knows that I would've beat him from here to tomorrow."

Buffy hugged Bobby tightly and said, "I had to tell Dean, I didn't want to lie to him grandpa."

"You did the right thing," Bobby said, "Dean's going to be hurting for a bit but soon he's going to realize that Andrew's not that far away and he can go visit him."

"Yeah, Dad said he doesn't want Andrew dating Dean; he called him a hood."

Bobby snorted, yeah, Hank shouldn't insult any member of his family and that included Dean and Sammy, they were as good as his own family. He was going to talk to Hank about hurting his family.

They both looked up as they heard something shatter against a wall; Dean was pissed as he threw another book against the wall, he looked at the shards of the broken cup on the wall, he knew he was young but Andrew had his heart and he wasn't about to give it too anyone else.

As Dean sat there in his bed upset he was cursing himself for allowing Andrew to get close to him and cursing Andrew's damned fake father for being such a bitch about this. He refused to cry, he wouldn't allow himself to be weak, not anymore.

Bobby looked at Buffy and said, "Go talk to Dean, I'm going to be calling your mom," she nodded and ran upstairs while Bobby called Joyce.

Joyce picked up the phone and knew who it was and said, "Hello Bobby, how are you?" as she listened to him berate and threaten Hank, she agreed with everything.

"Look," Joyce said bitterly, "Don't you _think_ I tried to fight this? When Hank sent the papers I had my lawyer look at the forms and she tried to fight the firm Hank worked for. Oh, what the firm's name? It's called Wolfram and Hart, they railroaded her and made her stop and she told me to stop or else it would've become worse, that's why I couldn't tell them, I didn't want to upset anyone."

Bobby hung up, his face pale; that bastard had to gall to do this thing to them behind their back, a man would've come clean and not hidden behind reporters. He walked up and saw Buffy looking at Dean with sorrow.

"Hey Grandpa, what did mom say?" Buffy asked as she looked at Dean who was looking down at his feet.

"She said your dad basically forced this thing through," Bobby said softly.

"Don't call him my dad," Buffy frowned, "My dad was a gentle, sweet man who cared so much for us. Hank," and she spoke the word with such venom in her voice, "Hasn't been a dad to any of us for almost four years."

Meanwhile at LA, Andrew had cried himself to sleep in his bed, Hank looked at Andrew sleeping and nearly broke down again. He was putting his children through hell but, as he heard his son sniffle in his sleep, he knew he was doing the right thing; Andrew just didn't know it or understand it yet.

He sat down in his den thinking when he heard a knock on the door and saw Lilah Morgan, she smiled at him and said, "We got the forms and we have made it impossible for Andrew's friends and family to find him."

Hank whispered, "What have I done? God, please forgive me."

Lilah smirked and said, "Personally, I think you did the right thing here. Andrew will be safe where we take him."

"Who's going to be looking out for him?" Hank muttered, bitterly knowing it wouldn't be him.

"Ah yes," Lilah said, "That would be Lindsey MacDonald, he's a somewhat good man who will be Andrew's caretaker while you're gone."

Hank nodded sadly and said, "Is he a good man?"

"Right now he is," Lilah said, "And, fact is, your little plan derailed some of the higher ups plans for the little bastard."

"I just want Andrew to be safe and taken care of when he gets to wherever you sent him too," Hank muttered as he signed the last forms.

Lilah nodded and shrugged and said, "Remember, Andrew's friends and his family won't be able to find him until he is ready to be found and, as stated in your contract with us, we shall make no effort to corrupt Andrew and leave your friends and family alone."

"Thanks," Hank said as he got up, "I'm going to spend one more night with my son before he decides to tell me that he hates me."

"Very well Mr Summers," Lilah said as she walked out, "And remember; Wolfram and Hart stands ready to aid you in any matter." 

TBC 

So, where should Andrew be sent to? I'll let you guys decide where Andrew and Lindsey are sent too and also how will Andrew's family react to the fact that Andrew is nowhere to be found?

On a scale of 1 - 10: How much do you hate Hank? 

Please rate and review.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 23

Andrew sighed; it had been a year and half since his dad had sent him away from his friends and put him in Boston. He hated it here; the people in this stupid school were bossy and annoying and, when they found out that he didn't come from money like they did, they got arrogant and that guy, Lindsey, he wasn't any help; he was nice and all but he kept harping on the fact that he wasn't a glorified babysitter and was often talking to his bosses about getting another job.

'And what really hurt,' Andrew thought, I have no idea what was going on LA or Sunnydale,' Buffy could be dead for all he knew and his friends and Dean could be dead too or worse.

As he walked to class he heard one of the upperclassmen come up from behind him and pushed him, saying, "Singer, you little worm, I need help doing my homework and you have no choice but to help me."

"Do it yourself Issac," Andrew screamed and kicked the guy as hard as he could and snarled, he wouldn't let these guys push him around.

"You hit me you little barbarian!" Issac said with a sneer, "And again you show your low breeding to us."

"Low breeding!" Andrew screamed, "At least my parents weren't related to begin with you inbred hick!"

Issac paled and said, "You shall regret those words," and walked away.

Andrew ran outside and got off the school grounds, sobbing quietly in an alley. He hated it here; he called his father and his dad told him to stick it out at the school and he couldn't do that anymore, his father wouldn't even let him come to visit his friends.

He wondered vaguely if Dean wanted him still or did he move on? He probably did; Dean was so good looking that any man or woman would love to have him as a boyfriend and, even with his overprotective nature, Dean was good to him, he cared for him.

As he walked through the streets he wondered what he'd do, he had to go to school again but it was miserable here; he preferred the Hellmouth to this place; Boston was annoying. As he walked down a street he ran into a dark haired girl and they both collapsed.

Andrew picked her up and said, "Are you alright miss?"

She smiled and winked, "I'm Five by Five little buddy and now, if you excuse me, I gotta get out of here," as she jumped into a nearby dumpster.

'What's she running from?' Andrew thought as she suddenly pulled him in and put her finger to her lip and said, "They're after me."

"I'll protect you," Andrew said as he got out and saw a gang of kids looking mean and pissed off.

One of them looked at him and screamed, "Where did that bitch go?" He looked at Andrew and growled, "You probably saw her; she dresses like a whore."

Andrew glared; he had protective side and he blamed Buffy for it but _**no one **_picked on girls while he was around, he was angry and said, "Sorry, I didn't see your _mother_ anywhere."

The man glared, pulled out a big knife and said, "Wrong words little man."

The girl smiled; the little guy had guts, too bad she was going to see them all over the pavement.

Andrew smiled and whispered a couple of words, when a fireball formed in his hands he held it out, his eyes glowing pure white.

"You want to play with me," Andrew said darkly, "You play with _**fire**_."

The man held his hands up and backed away, he had no idea how the kid was doing that but he wasn't going to mess with some freak like that and he and his boys ran off.

"Alright," Andrew said, "You can come out now miss."

She jumped out and swore, "That was the shit man, you got moves!" and stopped herself and said, "Oh yeah, I'm Faith Lehane."

Andrew smiled and shook her hand, "I'm Andrew Singer."

Faith looked at him and said, "So Andy, why you out in the bad neighbourhood?"

"That's a long story, if you want I'll tell you all about it," Andrew smiled and took Faith to a coffee shop where Faith listened, interested in his story.

"And," Andrew said, "That's how I got here; I've been here for about a year and I hate it here and after what I did at the school I doubt they'll welcome me back."

"Damn man!" Faith said, "What are you going to do now?"

Andrew growled and held out a bunch of bills and said, "Runaway I suppose, I can't stand it here anymore. My dad won't even come and see me or let me go see my mom and sisters."

"Where you going to go?" Faith asked as she was drinking the cup of coffee Andrew bought for her.

"Anywhere that's not here," Andrew grumbled, "I mean, I can't go to my home again without dad finding out and sending me back to the school for the chronically inbred."

"Hmm," Faith said, "You know what? I'll go with you if you want; I got street smarts and you got yourself some power and some money, let's see what we can do."

"I suppose we could," Andrew said, "But what about your family?"

"Hmmph," Faith snorted, "Dad's in jail and mom's a hooker, closest thing I have to a mom is Diana, she's been really good to me."

"Well let's go talk to her before you make any big decisions," Andrew said, "I mean I wouldn't want you on the streets."

Faith frowned but shrugged, "Alright, she's pretty smart. You know, maybe she can help you legally or something like that?"

"Okay," Andrew nodded as they walked through the streets, Faith told him a lot about herself and he decided to ask, "Why where those guys after you?"

Andrew noticed that she was really guarded, like she had been hurt in the past, 'Well,' he thought, 'I wouldn't be the one to hurt her.'

She looked at him, "Those bastards said my mom owed them money and so they were going to take me and make me work the streets to pay them off."

"Bastards," Andrew nodded and moved closer; he'd protect Faith as best as he could.

"Alright," Faith said, "This is her place," as she led him into a nice looking home, 'It was pleasant enough,' he thought.

Diana looked up and saw Faith, her charge, dragging a boy in and walked out and said, "Faith, who's this?"

Andrew smiled and said, "I'm Andrew Singer ma'am," as he offered his hand to her.

Diana froze; the journals from Sunnydale mentioned an Andrew Singer but, according to Rupert Giles, the boy had been taken away from the place almost a year and a half ago and, according to Rupert, he was becoming quite an adept at magic though his boyfriend at the time was vehemently opposed to his magical training.

"Umm, Faith could you get us some tea, I'd like to discuss things with our young friend here," she said.

"Hello Andrew, I am Diana Dormer and I'd like to talk to you about things about Sunnydale."

"Alright," Andrew said as he sat down at the couch she offered him.

"You must know," she said, "That I am a watcher too and I must inform you that Faith is the Slayer."

"What," Andrew said in a small voice, "Do you mean she's the slayer? My sister, Buffy, is the slayer."

She smiled sadly and said, "I cannot be sure what happened but the last I heard was that Buffy is still alive and is still a slayer."

"But," Andrew said, "Merrick and Mr Giles told us there would only be a new slayer when the last one was killed, he was pretty clear on that."

"I believe she was dead for awhile but one of your friends saved her with CPR but she was legally dead for a couple of minutes," Diana said, "But it was long enough for the next Slayer to be called."

Andrew listened to her and paled and said, "Faith is the next slayer after Buffy?"

"No, she was the second to be called," Diana said, "There was some sort of unpleasantness in Sunnydale but I cannot say more than that and may I ask what you are doing here?"

Andrew told his own story and Diana looked pale and said, "I know the school you are talking about, it isn't a good school and if you do not wish to head home to your caregiver I suggest you stay here with us, it is very hard on the streets."

"Can you tell me about me Faith?" Andrew asked, "She seems to be a bit…"

"Excitable?" Diana said, "Well she obviously told you about her family life, it isn't a happy one. She has a history of violent behaviour but, to her credit, it was only to be done to protect her friends from some homophobic bullies but he got scared and ran away from her and took his lover with him.

Andrew looked at Faith, walked up to her and hugged her tightly and said, "I wouldn't run away from you if you had protected me."

"Oh little guy I, uhh, like you too," Faith laughed as she patted Andrew on the head.

She watched Andrew go and talk to Diana and smiled, he was so sweet and protective.

"Alright," Andrew said, "I'll stay here but I also insist on helping Faith train too, if that's alright?"

"Of course," Diana said, "Rupert Giles had good things to say about you and your friends though, between you and me, the rest of council hates you and the so called 'Scoobies.'"

"Who are the Scoobies?" Andrew asked, confused.

"Oh, that's the name one Alexander Harris gave to your group," Diana said, "And it somehow stuck."

"I hope they're alright?" Andrew said softly and had a suddenly thought, "Can you tell me about what Bobby Singer and Dean Winchester are doing? They're my…" he trailed off.

"I'm sorry" Diana said, "I don't get much information on your friends, just Buffy."

Andrew sighed and Diana smiled softly and said, "If you want I can continue your training?"

"Alright," Andrew said, "I accept your offer."

Andrew's few weeks with Diana was one of the happiest in his life; Faith had become like his sister and Diana insisted on training him with martial arts and she helped him with his magical training, he could throw fireballs with the best of them now with her training.

One day after Faith and Andrew had finished some sparring and Faith said, "Umm, Andrew, can you tell me about your family? I mean, I know why you left but not about them."

Andrew smiled and pulled out a photo album and said, "This is my mom and sisters."

Faith looked at the picture of the well dressed woman and her two girls; they looked happy with them. Andrew pointed out Buffy and then Dawn, "Buffy's my older sister and Dawn's my younger sister."

"They're so cute," Faith said as she looked at Buffy's school picture.

"Yeah, they are," Andrew said sadly, "I miss them so much."

"Hmm, maybe I can convince Diana to take us to Sunnydale. After all they could always need another Slayer there to help," Faith grinned.

"No," Andrew said softly, "It's been so long. I'm ashamed; I should've fought to stay with my mom and sisters."

Faith shook her head and said, "No Andy, they will want you back and if your father tries anything I say fuck him."

Andrew giggled as she said that and said, "Alright Faith, maybe after we get rid of this big master vampire then we can go see Sunnydale," Faith hugged him and they laughed as they got ready for bed.

But their happiness was soon shattered by the vampire Kakistos killing Diana, Faith had been so terrified that she wanted to run, especially after she managed to scar him but Andrew wanted the vampire dead after he had killed Diana. He suddenly exploded with magical fury, fire erupted from his body, and the fire was hot.

Andrew looked Kakistos and said, without any fear in his voice, "**BURN** you vampire bastard!" and caused the fire to engulf him.

Faith watched amazed as Andrew walked around with blue white fire surrounding him and he flung waves of fire at the group reducing them to dust, he gasped as the fire began spread.

"**Shit!**"Faith moaned; this wasn't the little fireball he used to scare off that gang, this was a full goddamned inferno, she looked at his eyes and they were like white flame.

Andrew collapsed after he expended his magical energies wiping out the vampires, Faith picked him and took him home but they couldn't stay here, if old Kakistos survived then he'd be after them, they had to get out of Boston and fast.

A couple of hours later Andrew came to on a bus next to Faith mumbling, "Where are we Faith?"

"A bus heading to NYC, it was the closest place I could think of."

"Damn Andy," Faith groaned, "I didn't know you had that much fire in you?"

"Neither did I," Andrew moaned out still exhausted, "But I never want to do that again, I could die or worse, kill innocents."

TBC

A/N: Alright sorry I didn't go into details about the school Andrew went to and the large gap between chapters but I'll be explaining what the Scoobies did without Andrew there and I will have Andrew and Faith show up in Sunnydale soon, also Faith will not be going evil, Andrew won't let her go down that path.

Poll question: What do you want to happen on Andrew and Faith's road trip as they slowly get back to Sunnydale? Should Kakistos survive the fire?

Please rate and review.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 24 

Andrew had come too on the bus; he was feeling a bit groggy as Faith had been busy trying to make sure that he didn't collapse on the way to the bus station.

"So, where are we going?" Andrew moaned slightly as he looked up, "I kind of forgot things on the way."

"Umm, New York," Faith said softly, "It was the first place I thought of, sorry."

"It's alright Faith," Andrew said as she looked worried.

"Do you think you set that kissing toast guy on fire too?" Faith asked darkly.

"Yeah," Andrew growled, "I felt the fire burn him because I was angry and if he isn't dead then the bastard knows enough not to come after us."

Faith smiled and said, "So, where too Andrew? I mean after NYC we can go anywhere we want."

Truthfully, Andrew thought, he wanted to make a beeline straight for Sunnydale and cuddle with Dean and never let him go but he had a thought that it wouldn't be the best idea right now, he had no idea what was going on in Sunnydale right now.

"Hey," Faith said excitedly, "What do you want to do for money? I mean we got some but we have to earn more, right?"

"Well, we could do street performances; I mean they get some money, right?" Andrew said softly, "I think I could do some illusions as they're harmless."

Faith shrugged and said, "Sounds like a plan to me lil bro."

Andrew smiled, "You think I'm your brother?"

"Yeah, probably why I haven't tried to sex you up," Faith said with a smirk, "And besides, you're carrying a torch for some guy, aren't you?"

"Yep," Andrew said and he pulled a picture out and showed a picture of Dean to her.

"Damn Andrew, you have taste in men. He looks good, really good, I mean he's hot. So you two ever fuck?"

Andrew blushed and said, "No," as Faith laughed loudly at his shyness.

She decided that he would have to be brought back to Sunnydale, she had no doubt that he was miserable without this Dean and if Dean really cared about Andrew he'd want him back.

"So Andrew; we're going to go back to Sunnydale but it's going to take awhile and we'll have to earn the money to get there," Faith said softly.

Andrew looked down, there was something that told him to go back to Sunnydale, find Dean and never let go of his family again but another part whispered, 'Get strong, show Dean that you don't need his protection and you don't need him anymore.'

He froze, where did that thought come from? There wasn't a day that had gone by without him dreaming of Dean or his family that he had ended up having very little sleep.

As the bus rolled into the large city Andrew's eyes widened as he saw the large buildings, sure LA had large buildings but not nearly as large as these buildings. He stuck close to Faith, who kept a wary eye on the alleys. She looked at Andrew, who was still exhausted from the use of his magic and she hoped beyond hope that the vampire was deader now.

"So, where are we going to stay?" Andrew asked confused, "I mean I really don't know anyone here, do you?"

"No," Faith grumbled, "But don't worry; I know how to survive the streets and I'll teach you how to as well."

They looked around and Andrew frowned as they looked at the room they were in, he swore that he saw something skittering under the bed.

Faith said, "Yeah, it's a shithole but for the next couple of weeks it's going to be our shithole."

Andrew nodded, as he got on the bed he was putting a change of clothes on and noticed Faith staring, he blushed and tried to make her look away and she replied, "No way, you're too shy about your body and I'm going to get you out of that."

"Umm, no thanks," Andrew said blushing but Faith shook her head, she had to help her lil brother.

The next few days involved them preparing their show for the street performances; Andrew's illusory fire balls were coming along nicely and Andrew watched as Faith was using her slayer abilities to practice juggling some oranges he had gotten.

"You're getting better Faith," Andrew said as she caught them in one hand.

"Yeah but I think I'll wait until I try chainsaws," Faith joked as she saw his shocked look and laughed as Andrew laughed with her.

"Hmm," Andrew said, "So where will we start our little show?"

"I'll find a place," Faith said as she winked and they went to sleep.

The first show was a success on their part; people actually stopped and looked at Andrew, who was using his magical abilities to create multicoloured fireballs that were harmless but exploded like fireworks, even Faith was impressed by his use of magic as he had told her that those spells were harmless and didn't nearly drain his magical energy as much as that inferno he generated.

She looked at the hat they used for their donations and nearly fainted; there was like eighty dollars in there. She looked at Andrew, who looked a bit tired, "Whoa there Wizard, are you alright?" She asked as he sat down.

"Yeah," Andrew groaned, "I'll do my best and don't worry; it gets a bit easier every time to access the magic, so it's practice and besides, it doesn't feel wrong. You know what I mean?"

Faith smiled but said, "Take it easy alright, magic is good but don't let take control of you."

Andrew smiled back and said, "Yeah Faith I won't, besides I want to keep up with both of our fighting training so we can't slow down, you never know when we will have to fight vampires again, right?"

She nodded and said, "We'll be alright for a while Andrew, I promise."

The few weeks they spent in New York City were good until they got enough money to head west but Andrew wasn't happy as they only had enough money to get to New Orleans, however Faith told him that it would be alright; they'd just use their talents for a couple of shows a week and they'd have enough to get to Sunnydale in a couple of months.

Andrew nodded glumly as it seemed impossible that they would get to Sunnydale before the beginning of the school year.

They did their performances on the street and one night, as Andrew threw a bright blue fireball into the air and did a gesture to cause it to explode into a bunch of butterflies; he was unaware that he was being watched.

Andrew's observer was wondering why Andrew was here? But, of course, he had little contact with Sunnydale so he had no idea of what really happened there, 'Who was the girl that Andrew was with?' He followed them to the cheapest motel he had ever seen and he frowned, he liked Andrew, he had to help Andrew.

Faith was taking Andrew to a free club that she knew about, she was slowly getting him out of his shyness, but Andrew wanted to eat first. They were still discussing about a good cheap place to get food but Andrew wanted a place to pick up some groceries so he could go make some food as they had way too much fast food.

Andrew followed Faith out, hoping he could discuss things with her, when they opened the door and Andrew gasped; it was John Winchester.

John looked at Andrew and said, "Boy, what are you doing out here by yourself? Bobby's got to be worried sick!"

"I haven't seen Grandpa in a year and a half," Andrew said sadly.

"What the hell!" John yelled, "Why are you here then? Did you run away?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "I'll explain," and pulled John in and told him the whole story and what happened in Boston.

"Damn it!" John yelled, startling both Faith and Andrew, "Why didn't Bobby tell me? I could've helped him, I would've helped him."

He looked at the two kids and felt horrible, he didn't mean to scare them, he smiled, "It's going to take me a couple of months but I could drop you two near Sunnydale, why don't you come with me?"

"Why aren't you going to Sunnydale?" Andrew asked puzzled, "Don't you want to see Dean and Sam?"

"It's not that, it's just that whenever I call something's happening and Dean's been really moody lately," John said but as he looked at Andrew and figured it out and said, "So, did my boy tell you how he feels about you?"

Andrew tried to stammer out a denial but John laughed and said, "Andrew, we're hunters; our lives are too short so we tend to grab happiness wherever we find it," Then he sobered up a bit, "Dean's gotta be hurting without you."

"I miss him too," Andrew sobbed, "I miss him so much."

"So," John said, "Who's this then?" As he pointed to Faith.

"I'm Faith and who are you?" she asked as she got in front of Andrew, she wasn't letting Andrew get hurt.

John explained himself and Faith smiled and told her about her and Andrew's adventures travelling the country, he looked at Andrew and froze, 'He did THAT with magic?' he had remembered Bobby telling him about magic and Andrew studying it.

"That fireball you had," John asked, "Was that magic?"

"Yes," Andrew said, "It's just some illusions I made up and, before you ask, Dean hated me studying magic he was very adamant on that fact."

John laughed and said, "I bet he did and when you get back he's going to grab you and make sure you don't leave again."

Andrew paled and muttered, "He was kind of smothering," he wasn't sure Dean would do what John said he'd do but he believed Dean would be like that.

"It's alright Andrew," John said, "I'll make sure he doesn't get too possessive."

He looked at the two kids and said, "I'm on a hunt in the area, maybe you kids can join me if you want?"

Faith nodded, "Sure, if you want us to help I'm cool with it."

"Yes," Andrew said softly, "We'll help you John."

John smiled at them and had them come with him to his hotel room, he was happy to see that they weren't together, together as he had he idea that Dean wouldn't be able to handle that. He looked at Andrew and decided there and then to teach him what it'd be like dating a Winchester man as Dean did take a lot after him in that regard with the possessive attitude.

Faith looked around the motel and laughed, "Its better than that shithole in New York."

Andrew nodded, "I'm glad we just got out before those cockroaches developed space flight," and he crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

John looked at Faith and said, "So, what are your plans when you folks get to Sunnydale? I mean, I know my boy; he's going to be mistrustful of you, especially since you spent so much time alone with him."

"Like I care," Faith said, "You didn't see Andrew fight that Kakistos bastard after he killed Diana in front of us; he went ballistic, what with all the fire. He wiped those vamps out like he was the human freaking torch."

"Those illusions he uses are pretty good," John nodded, "But I'm not sure if Bobby or Dean will accept him as a magic user."

"Dean hurts him," Faith said darkly, "I'll break him, he's the first guy who doesn't view me as a cheap slut; to be used and thrown away. I won't let anything hurt him."

"No," John said admiring Faith's spirit, "Dean won't hurt Andrew, his magic using will bother him and he'll do his best to keep him from the magic."

Faith shrugged and said, "I stand by what I said before; Andrew's like my little brother," and went to sleep next to him.

John smiled softly at both of them as they slept; he only wished he had news from Sunnydale as there was something wrong with that damned town.

He tried to remember what news he got from the place; first was that Bobby officially adopted a kid from the area and that was a surprise to him as Bobby was devoted to Andrew and his adopted granddaughters and now he was taking in another kid? John also remembered Bobby explaining about how Dean was becoming distant from everyone except his family and his close friends.

John shook his head and said, "No, I won't tell Andrew yet," and he prayed that Andrew could cheer Dean and Bobby up.

The next morning, Andrew woke up and saw Faith watching John cook breakfast and he groaned; more greasy food? It wasn't going to be this YED that killed the Winchester family; it was going to be their damned diet.

John looked at Andrew and grinned, "Good you're up, breakfast's waiting."

"You know," Andrew said, "I was trying to get Dean out of the greasy food he likes so much."

"God," John laughed, "You sound just like Sam; he's always doing his best to make sure we ate healthy; he got us to try tofu one night and," John shook his head, "I was just glad we're in different rooms otherwise the toilets would've gotten clogged."

Andrew shuddered at the mental image and said, "Maybe your body was trying to get rid of the poisons in your system?"

Faith and John laughed and Faith said, "It sounds like their bodies were trying to get rid of something alright."

"Umm, did you hear anything else from Sunnydale?" Andrew asked, "I mean I haven't had any contact. I mean, I tried to write letters but I don't think Lindsey mailed them and I never got any letters back."

John frowned; he so wanted to slug Hank for hurting Andrew like this.

"So, I'm going to go on a hunt today if you kids want to come along, I'm going to help you guys learn how to fight," Andrew looked a little indignant even Faith looked a bit insulted, John held his hands up and said, "I'm sure you can fight, I just want to make sure you can keep up with me."

That calmed them down, as they got into his truck John decided that he'd teach them how to drive as well, it was never soon enough in his eyes to learn to drive.

It turned out that what John was hunting was a werewolf; Andrew had problems killing it as it had no control over its actions when the moon was full and John had tried to explain that killing it was more of a release from a curse.

Andrew sighed, he guess he could agree with that but he refused to be the one to kill it as he didn't want any death on his hands, which John agreed too, he didn't want Faith killing it either.

The hunt was hard; according to the reports they were reading this werewolf was particularly vicious. They had found remains of its slaughtered victims and Andrew nearly vomited, it was horrible and they did their best to track it down and quickly.

John decided that they would have to split up; he had Faith and Andrew go down one way while he went the other way.

Faith whistled, "Werewolves? And me without any silver bullets."

Andrew shrugged, "I wish there was another way to stop the werewolf without killing it. I mean, I don't think its right."

"I know but there isn't much we can do right now," Faith said, "Unless you know a way on how you can cure a werewolf."

'Hmm,' Andrew thought, 'I'd have to look into it. I bet there is a way to end the curse, I just want to help these people with a way that isn't a quick death.'

Faith smirked and said, "You should really consider becoming a doctor."

As they continued their search they heard a crashing sound and John cursing, they ran towards the sound and saw a massive doglike creature attacking John.

Andrew thought quickly; he had to try to get the werewolf away from John so he began to gesture and he flung a bright red fireball.

John saw the fireball rushing towards him, he winced and covered his face, the wolf saw the fireball and backed away, when the fireball struck it in its side it looked up and saw bright red butterflies flying around it.

The werewolf snarled and tried to attack the small red butterflies but its claws passed through them, Faith grabbed the rifle that John was using and shot the wolf in the back, it fell down and she paled; did she kill it?

"Damn it girl!" John screamed, "Shoot it again, it's still alive."

Faith took the shot and managed to kill the creature, she panted as she felt awful while Andrew did his best to comfort her as she looked awful.

Andrew smiled, "It's not your fault Faith, there wasn't any other way to stop it."

Andrew ran over to check John and looked relieved when he saw that there wasn't any damage, John started to laugh and said, "Andrew, now that was neat trick. I could've sworn that fireball was real, damn near gave me a heart attack."

"Nope," Andrew said, "Its part of my show actually; I throw illusionary fireballs and have them explode like fireworks, and they're harmless actually."

"Good idea, if you get into a fight then those things might scare more creatures away," John laughed and looked at Faith and said, "What Andrew said is true; there wasn't any other way to help that poor son of a bitch."

"Still doesn't make it right," she replied.

Andrew hugged her and said, "Don't worry, we'll make sure to stick to vampires and demons from now on."

She hugged him back and said, "Yeah Wiz, we will."

John got up and brushed his pants off and said, "Look, you guys still interested in coming with me? I could use two partners for a bit."

"I'll follow Andy's lead in this," Faith said glumly as she sat next to him.

"We'll go with you John," Andrew said, "But we'll not kill anymore werewolves, I don't think it's their fault about what they do at the full moon. I'm not letting Faith feel this bad again."

"Good Andrew," John said looking at them, "I'll do my best to make sure you two don't get too involved."

The next two months with John were interesting for them; John was doing his best to act like a father to Faith and Andrew, who he both felt needed guidance, he showed Andrew how to drive and he began to teach Faith some of the lore he had learned as a hunter.

One month after they joined up with him John realized that this was what Andrew was talking about; family, he wanted his family back goddamn it, he wanted the good things that came with being a family; Christmases, birthdays. He looked at Andrew and Faith, who were asleep on their bed; he walked over and gently shook Andrew awake.

"What's going on?" Andrew grumbled as he tried to get warm again.

John shook him awake and said, "Andrew, wake up, it's time you and I had a discussion."

Andrew's eyes widened as John led him outside so they wouldn't wake up Faith but he didn't have any idea why John wanted to talk to him.

John smiled at Andrew and said, "I want to go home with you eventually but I can't go until I do some stuff, which I won't go into detail," he pressed something into Andrew's hand and said, "This is for you, if I don't come back within a year I need you to go to Lawrence, Kansas and go alone."

"Why?" Andrew asked as John smiled at him.

"Because there are some items I left there for my kids and I trust you to get them if I don't come back," John said, "Please, if I don't come back take care of them."

Andrew sat there with wide eyes and John said, "You're as good as a Winchester in my books Andrew, now let's get back to sleep."

The next few weeks saw Andrew and Faith bonding and John was teaching Andrew how to drive all kind of vehicles, though Faith and John made sure they were buckled up tightly when Andrew tried to drive. Afterwards Faith screamed, "My turn next guys."

But as they continued westwards, helping John hunt creatures and their own training sessions Andrew grew more and more worried; what was waiting for him in Sunnydale? Was his family and friends still the same people he remembered?

John dropped them off in LA and he looked at Andrew and said, "Remember what I said." As Andrew nodded he smiled and said, "Got a gift for you two."

They followed John to an old lockup, John grinned and said, "A good hunter is always prepared," and walked into the garage and drove out on a Motorcycle. John tossed a couple of helmets and said, "Meant to give this to Sammy when he was old enough but I want you two to have it, use it to go Sunnydale."

Faith looked at the motorbike and nearly high fived Andrew, who looked shocked. John smiled and said, "It's a product of my misspent youth, alright?"

Andrew got on the bike and turned ignition on and felt the engine vibrate, it was still working. He looked at Faith and said, holding his hand out, "Let's go home."

"Five by five Andrew, five by five," she screamed with joy as she put her helmet and said, "Can't wait to meet the family." 

TBC 

Alright that's their road trip story I hope this chapter was good for everyone I hoped it didn't feel like I rushed things

Poll question: What do you guys think Andrew and Faith are going to find in Sunnydale especially Andrew after being gone for such a long time and what do you think and what do you think their reactions are going to be to each other? 

Please rate and review.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 25 

As Andrew drove the motorcycle that John had given him. He felt lighter than he had ever felt before, he felt free, he was driving slowly so he didn't go crazy and kill himself and Faith, who was groaning, "Andy man, let's stop for dinner."

He nodded and said, "We can stop at Oxnard for a bit, I want to make sure this bike's alright."

"Andy, you have the coolest friends, don't you know that?" Faith exclaimed, "I mean you could really almost be fuckable if, you know, you didn't have a torch for a guy."

Andrew blushed, his face was as red as a tomato and he tried brush her comments off.

They stopped in Oxnard and were talking over some burgers, Andrew said, "I'm not sure we'll visit my friends just yet, Diana told me there was some unpleasant business there that resulted in the other slayer's death."

Faith nodded, "You want me to get the lay of the land then?"

"Yeah," Andrew said with a smile, "I want to make sure that they can handle me coming back, so ask as many questions you want, alright?"

"You know Andy; you're getting pretty good with illusions, why don't you put one over your face?" Faith said, "It'd be pretty wild, right?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to control myself, I'd probably jump Dean and them and hug them all," Andrew said quietly.

"Ah, alright," Faith winked and laughed.

They hopped on the bike and Faith wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I guess you like the bike?"

"Yeah but don't tell Dean," Andrew said, "I think I'll save my money and work on this baby."

The bike roared as they continued down the highway it was a powerful machine and Faith moaned, "Andy, this bike's making me want to give up my search for a meaningful relationship."

"Don't give up just yet," Andrew said, "There are some nice boys I know about, I just hope they're all still alive or, if they have been killed, they stayed dead."

Faith laughed as they passed by a sign that said 'Sunnydale: next two exits' and Andrew paused, he looked at Faith, who looked at him. Andrew said, "If I continued on we could be in San Francisco by tomorrow night."

"No," Faith said, "No more running for either of us, alright? We have to confront our fears."

"But Faith," Andrew said, "I've changed so much since I've been gone and these months on the road with you changed me even more, will they like the new me?"

If they don't Andrew Faith said don't change back personally I think you improved I don't know what you were like before but if you like yourself like this don't change back

Andrew smiled and said, "Thanks sis," as his eyes suddenly glittered pure white as he drove into the exit into Sunnydale and felt the oppressive air hit him and he smiled, he was home. As he saw the sign that read: 'Welcome to Sunnydale,' he concentrated and flung a fire ball at it, melting it to the ground.

Faith looked at him and said, "What was that for?"

Andrew shrugged, "I don't know but the freaking sign always pissed me off, always so damned chipper in this craphole town."

"Please Andrew," Faith said, "Use an adult word; it's not a _craphole_ town, it's a _shithole_ town."

Andrew looked at her and laughed as they drove to the hotel section, Faith looked at the hotels and thought, 'Alright, where can we go for couple of days? Preferably a bit nicer.'

"That one," Faith said as she pointed out a motel, "It looks like it's the cheapest one here," Andrew nodded as he drove into the parking lot.

As Faith paid for them through to Thursday Andrew cast a spell to keep the bike from being stolen, Faith ran up and said, "We're in room 202."

"Kay," Andrew said as they walked upstairs and looked at the room, Andrew sighed as he turned on the television and saw nothing but static on it.

"Now this is a crappy room," Faith said, "Only one bed, looks like we're sharing again."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Andrew said smiling and laughing as Faith winked and they went to sleep, Andrew slept fitfully, his mind played tricks on him about his friends and family rejecting him and not wanting him around.

Faith woke up around noon and muttered, "Must've been more tired than I thought!"

"Yeah, first nights does that to you," Andrew said as he sat down and was reading the newspaper.

'Hmm, looks like nothing's changed,' Andrew thought darkly, 'I mean everything's the same; cheerful happiness and, beyond that, a dark hungry void.'

"So, what's the plan lil wizard?" Faith asked as she stretched out, "We going out on the town?"

"You're going on the town, I'm staying here until tonight and try to be discrete," Andrew said as he got up and went to the washroom.

Faith said, "Yes sir," and got dressed and as she got out she called, "I'll bring back lunch and supper, what do you want?"

"Anything but Doublemeat!" Andrew yelled, "That stuff has to be toxic."

Andrew heard the door slam and looked around the room, he smiled at all of the crosses that were everywhere and shook his head; it was like Sunnydale hadn't changed any bit. As he sat back down and relaxed he worked on a couple of illusions he created a silent fireball that exploded into a thousand different shapes, he then shaped the illusion so that it looked like a deer running through a forest and laughed and dispelled it with a gesture and went back to sleep.

Five hours later he was woken up by Faith who held out two bags of tacos and grinned, at least it wasn't Doublemeat burgers, but they shuddered as they ate the tacos.

Faith shook her head and said, "I got into the school and looked for your friends and I found them."

Andrew perked up and said, "Are they good? Are they all there?"

"Yeah, they're good. I tried introducing myself but they seem to be a bit insular," Faith said with a shrug, "I got the feeling that they were being polite but they didn't want me there."

"Don't pay it any mind," Andrew said, "A group as close as they are, are probably a bit mistrustful of outsiders but if they give you trouble I'm going to tell them off."

Faith grinned, "Though I did see Dean," she said in a sing song voice, "And god if he doesn't look rugged, half the girls in that cafeteria were staring at him."

Andrew's eyes suddenly turned pure white and Faith wagged her finger at him and said, "Someone's jealous."

"I am so not jealous," Andrew said but quickly added, "Were you able to find out if he was dating someone else again?"

"Okay, the gossip going around is this; basically Buffy was apparently accused of murder but the charges were dropped and your mom and her friends fought to get her back into school," Faith said, "And she ran away for like five months."

"What the hell!" Andrew screamed, "She was on the streets? What happened that was so freaking bad?"

"You were on the streets longer," Faith said with a wag of her finger.

"That's different," Andrew said, "She was alone, I had you with me and I had money, thanks to Lindsey's little allowances, she probably had nothing."

"She looked fine," Faith said, "But who knows what happened on the streets."

"I'm going to ask her when I see her," Andrew said angrily, "And find out what really went on."

"Anyways, I am going to this Bronze thing," Faith said, "You going to come with or stay here?"

"Here," Andrew said, "I got a couple of cells from John; we'll use them to keep in touch. Call me if something goes bad."

She winked and said, "What could go wrong?" as she ran out.

Andrew groaned, 'She probably just jinxed us all,' he thought as he looked outside at the sun slowly setting below the horizon, a couple of hours later Andrew was practicing his martial arts against an illusionary opponent when his phone went off.

"Yeah Faith, what's wrong?" Andrew asked.

"Remember that vampire that killed Diana? He's back and he's _pissed_. I just killed one vampire that said his name, remember Kissing Toast?"

"Kakistos!" Andrew corrected and said, "Get back now, I'll get ready. I owe him one for killing Diana, she was a good woman."

Andrew didn't have to wait long for Faith to come back and she was terrified, he hugged her tightly and said, "Don't worry he's not going to survive this time I'm going to burn him into ash

Faith returned the hug and said, "Thanks Andy; also I kinda ousted myself as the new slayer in town so your friends decided to open up to me."

"That's good Faith," Andrew said as his eyes were globes of white fire, who knows how many people Kakistos killed or turned just because he didn't end him when he had the chance.

"Okay," Faith said, "I'm going to the high school tomorrow as they want to discuss things with me, I think it's about my training."

"Alright," Andrew said angrily, "But tomorrow I'm going out and I am out for Kakistos alone."

"No," Faith said, "We'll do it together, alright? Remember what happened when you went human torch on him in Boston?"

Andrew nodded and said, "Prepare for tomorrow, we can make up for Diana's death," as he went to sleep.

The next morning Andrew woke up to see Faith gone and a note.

'I had to go to the school early, don't worry I got the cell phone and if anything happens I'll call you Andy.'

'Okay,' Andrew thought, 'She will prepare in her way, I'll prepare my way,' as he created an illusion of a vampire that would act just like the real one except it wouldn't be able to kill him.

He trained hard with the few martial arts he had learned from Diana and his sparring with Faith; he hoped he'd be ready to fight Kakistos.

After a couple of hours Faith called him, panicking and saying, "Buffy and Dean are going after him with me, they don't know how powerful he is, get over here!" and gave him the address and quickly hung up.

Andrew muttered, "Damn!" He grabbed his keys, jumped on his bike and rode down to where they were.

At Kakistos's lair Dean saw the fledges and mutter, "Son of a bitch!" he looked at Faith and yelled, "What the fuck did you do to piss this guy off?"

Kakistos walked out and Faith winced, he looked bad, He pointed at his eye and said, "This won't even heal properly."

He looked at Faith and said, "Where's your friend? The little fire starter; I owe him a lot as he had killed my minions and killed my two favourite childer!"

Buffy looked at Faith, who didn't want to ruin the surprise just yet, just said, "He's not here."

"A pity, I'll have to track him down later," Kakistos said annoyed and pointed at his fledges and yelled, "Tear them apart!"

Dean and Buffy got ready to fight as did Faith ,who prayed that Andrew was going to get here and soon, as she kicked one of the fledges away.

Kakistos grinned, they wouldn't be able to stop his fledges forever. As he began to smirk his associate, Mr Trick, was leaning on the door to the lair and muttered, "Was it getting warmer?" He backed away as the door suddenly was pushed inwards and nearly got impaled by white hot metal.

"I know that smell. Whelp, come out and meet your fate fire starter!" Kakistos yelled.

Faith nearly shrieked with joy as she saw Andrew walk in, white fire rippling around him while Dean and Buffy looked shocked, Buffy whispered, "Andrew?"

Dean's heart was in his throat; it was him, he was back.

Andrew looked at Kakistos and growled, "You have a lot to answer for you goat faced bastard."

Kakistos growled and said, "I've been dreaming of tearing you apart fire starter."

"I hope they were good dreams," Andrew growled as the white flames began to swirl around him angrily, "Because I am not making the mistake of leaving you alive this time," his eyes turned pure white as the flames exploded from him and began to swirl around the fledges, angrily vaporizing them.

"I am prepared this time fire starter," Kakistos screamed as he turned on a bunch of machines that sprayed cold water on Andrew.

As the ice cold water sprayed towards him it evaporated into steam, Andrew yelled, "Goat face; I can still see you, can you see me?"

Kakistos looked around, 'Mr Trick assured me these machines would stop him, heck I paid him a lot of money,' he was still thinking that when a bolt of white fire struck him in his chest.

"Damn you fire starter!" Kakistos yelled as the steam dissipated and he rubbed at the smoking injury.

Andrew looked at Kakistos and suddenly the white fire exploded from him like a miniature sun, as Kakistos was overwhelmed by the white fire his last thought was, 'He would've been a glorious childe.'

As the flames receded Faith ran over as Andrew started to wobble a bit on his legs, she whispered, "Hey Pyro, you feeling better?"

"What happened to little wizard?" Andrew asked with a dopey smile.

"You're a total fire starter," Faith laughed as he got up.

Buffy walked over to Andrew, who was still looking around, and suddenly hugged him close to her, she whispered, "Please tell me you're staying?"

"Yeah," Andrew groaned, "Dad's not getting me to leave this time."

She let go and Dean looked at Andrew dumbstruck, 'My little Andrew did THAT! When he was here last time he could barely manage a fireball and now he was _this _powerful.'

Andrew looked at Dean and sighed, it looked like a reunion wasn't going to be by the book until his thoughts were suddenly broken when Dean picked him in a hug.

"Dude, you're staying, right?" Dean asked, almost pleading, "Please tell me your here to stay?"

"Yes," Andrew laughed, "I'm here to stay."

Dean suddenly kissed him hard muttering, "That, uhh, trick you did was good."

"Umm," Andrew said as he tried to get out of Dean's grasp, "Could we take this to the library?"

"Oh," Buffy said, "Yeah, they'll freak when they find out that you're back."

"Come on Faith," Andrew said, "You can ride with me."

"Cool," Faith laughed as Dean suddenly regarded her with jealousy.

Buffy looked at Andrew and said, "Umm, don't you need a ride in Dean's car?"

"No," Andrew laughed, "Got my own ride," they both looked shocked; he had a car? But when they saw him on the bike Dean groaned; 'Every damn time he's here that kid had a new surprise,' and growled as Faith jumped behind him.

Buffy looked at Dean and patted his back and said, "Don't worry, no way mom is going let him keep the bike," when she realized what he growled about and said, "Maybe they're just friends."

"They had better be 'just friends,'" Dean growled.

Andrew looked behind him as Dean's Impala followed them, he looked at Faith and said, "Dean's going to be jealous of you for, like, ever and I doubt he's going to let me drive the bike again."

"Let him be," Faith laughed as they whipped through the streets, "And if you can't use the bike can I have it?"

"No way, John gave it to me," Andrew said, "And besides, I love this thing now."

Faith laughed again as they drove into the parking lot at the school, he saw his grandfather's truck there, which was definitely good as he could see Grandpa again.

He was about to go into the school when Buffy and Dean managed to pull him back and Dean said, "We want to make sure that no one has a heart attack when you come in."

"Alright," Andrew said, "I'll wait here with Faith."

Dean shook his head and said, "Faith can come in with Buffy, I'll wait with you."

Faith winked at Andrew as she walked in, Dean looked at Andrew and said, "So, you and her?"

"No way Dean," Andrew said, "She's like my sister, though we did share the same bed a couple of times."

Andrew giggled at Dean's growl and said, "We never did anything, she's my best friends and besides, I still like you."

Dean's eyes widened as he pulled Andrew in for a kiss, he whispered, "It's been awhile for me," as Andrew hugged Dean tightly.

Buffy yelled, "It's alright, you guys can come in now."

Dean grabbed Andrew's hand and led him in, Andrew looked around at everyone in the library; it looked like nothing changed much here, except Xander had a new look to him and Willow had a red haired boy next to him.

Bobby ran towards him and hugged him, trying to pull him from Dean, who wasn't about to let him go but Andrew managed to let go.

"Jeez kid, where have you been?" Bobby said, "I mean we sent letters, cards and everything."

Andrew looked puzzled, "What do you mean letters and cards? I never received anything. I mean I tried to send letters but Lindsey never took them to the mailbox for me, I even tried sending one myself."

"Wait a moment, who's Lindsey?" Dean said darkly.

"The guy dad sent me to live with in Boston. I mean didn't dad tell you that he sent me to a boarding school?"

"No," Buffy said, "He told us something entirely different."

Faith quickly jumped to Andrew's defence and said, "It's true; I met him in Boston and he saved me from a gang and after that he went to live with me and my Watcher and when Diana was killed we started our way back here."

"Yeah," Andrew grumbled, "Faith and I; we've been on the road for about seven months."

Buffy glared and said, "Dad didn't tell us you were missing."

Bobby shook his head as he hugged Andrew again and said, "Why didn't you call us? You know we would've come for you."

"Not sure really," Andrew said quietly.

Dean sat Andrew down and said, "So what else happened on your trip here?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "I met your dad; we were doing a show in New Orleans and he saw us and we travelled with him for a couple of months then he dropped us off in LA and gave me the bike he had."

Bobby sputtered, "Motorbike! You've been on a damned bike? Consider it taken away until your 18."

Sam and Dean looked at each other; he was with their dad? They hadn't heard anything from John for awhile.

"Doesn't matter," Dean said, "You're not leaving again."

"Nope," Andrew said, "I'm here to stay but Grandpa, Faith doesn't have a place, can she stay with you guys?"

Bobby looked at Faith and said, "No way am I leaving a young girl out on the streets, especially since she helped you out Andrew."

"Well guys, we should give Dawn and mom heart attacks," Buffy said, "When Andrew comes home."

Dean whispered, "You can ride with me, alright? Bobby can take the bike home."

Andrew sighed, 'There goes my bike,' as Dean took him back to the car. 

TBC 

So Andrew will be finding out what happened in Sunnydale while he was gone and we'll have more of what Andrew did on his year and a half away from his friends. What do you think the Scoobies reaction to Andrew being a fairly powerful wizard should be? As they're too shocked right now to think about that. 

Please rate and review.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Warning: Some M/M kissing between Andrew/Dean 

Chapter 26 

Just as Buffy had predicted Joyce and Dawn nearly had heart attacks when he showed up and, as Buffy had also predicted, they were pissed off that he had been on his own for a year and a half in Boston and they were particularly displeased with him being on the streets.

Joyce glared, she was going to kill Hank; first of all, Andrew missed school and second of all, this Lindsey had to have informed him that Andrew went missing and he did nothing, he didn't even call them, this was going on a list that she was writing.

Dawn just sat next to Andrew crying that Daddy was going to take him away again and this time he wouldn't be able to find his way home.

"Not this time," Joyce said with a smirk, "I called my lawyer and Hank violated several agreements in the draft he gave me, if he even cares to, he can't remove Andrew anymore.

But now Andrew, you have to know that I know about Buffy being the slayer and I am not happy about it and we had a falling out, which is what lead her to running away and I am trying to accept her chosen duties but it's hard as she has her whole life in front of her."

Andrew smiled until Joyce said, "Now, what was this about you riding a motorbike? I mean, where did you pick it up?"

"Umm, Dean and Sam's father gave it to me in LA when we got down there," Andrew said, "And I really like it."

"Okay," Joyce said, "I guess you're allowed to have your teenage rebellion. Just please, for my sake, be safe, I don't want to lose any of you kids."

"Yes mom," he said as he took her into a hug.

"Now, about your new friend," Joyce said, "Umm, were you and her, uhh, you know?"

Andrew paled and shook his head, "Mom, no and maybe I should let you know that I was dating Dean before dad took me away."

Joyce breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Honey, do you think I care about who you want to date? I mean if I don't mind too much about your sister being chosen to fight monsters then I won't mind this."

"Okay, umm, mom I have to go, Dean's waiting for me and he wants to talk, I think or break up," Andrew said, "He sounded serious."

She smiled and watched him race off, it was good to have her baby boy back but now she was going to have to castrate Hank for being stupid and, possibly, Dean Winchester if he hurt Andrew.

Andrew tore down the street and smiled as he saw the home, it still looked the same. He knocked on the door and Bobby said, "Dammit Andrew you don't have to knock, your family."

"Sorry," Andrew said, "Force of habit and besides, I've been gone for a while," as Bobby led him in.

"You may have to have her stay with you," Bobby asked as he sat down.

"Yes, mom and I talked," Andrew said with a smile, "So, what's been going on here?"

Xander walked in with a dark look on his face and he muttered, "What _hasn't_ been going on here?"

Andrew looked confused and Bobby sighed, "You remember that Angel feller?"

"Yeah, vampire with a soul or something like that?" Andrew said puzzled.

"That's the bastard, well after you left he tried to seduce Buffy but she refused his advances and so he accepted her as a friend and they got to be good friends, hell the guy was pleasant and he was helpful," Bobby said, "It was a good team.

"Well at the beginning of last year his spawn showed up; Spike and Druscilla and they were _crazy,_ well at least Druscilla was mad, Spike came here to cure her," Bobby said, "And some plans, though were good, Spike is a dangerous foe; intelligent and quick on his feet.

"A couple of months in, that's when things went bad; Angel lost his soul and we found out that that computer teacher, Jenny Calendar, was a member of the same tribe that cursed Angel," Bobby said, "Well, we weren't exactly happy that she hid that but she told us about the Happiness Clause: if Angel experienced a moment of true happiness he'd revert back to Angelus."

Andrew sat there, quietly listening to how Angelus wrecked hell on the gang, even killing Ms Calendar and leaving her body for Giles to find, Andrew winced, "Poor mister Giles."

"Yeah," Bobby said, "But we'll tell you the rest later, I think Dean wants to talk to you."

"Oh," Andrew said as he ran upstairs and saw Dean sitting in his room, waiting for him.

Dean smiled as Andrew walked in, he said, "I'm glad you made it, I thought your mom and Bobby would've kept you for the whole month."

Andrew smiled and sat next to Dean, who put his arm around Andrew and whispered, "God I missed you so much, I mean you weren't around for the worse of it but, thankfully, your sisters and my family refused to let me sink into depression."

"It's alright," Andrew said with a smile, "I'm not leaving again."

"I know that," Dean said, "But I hate that; you were on the streets for months and that you didn't even get any of the notes or things we sent you. God, we must've seemed like we were the most awful people."

"Why would you feel like that?" Andrew said to Dean, "I mean, I missed you too."

Andrew smiled and said, "You aren't jealous of Faith, are you?"

Hell yes I am, Andrew," Dean said, "I mean you spent so much time with her."

"Yes," Andrew said, "And I annoyed her to no great end about you, I mean, she's like my sister Dean, we slept in the same bed and nothing ever happened."

"Really!" Dean said, "I trust you but it's hard, I've been hurting for so long."

Andrew hugged him and said I'm not going to let anything hurt you again Dean I promise but you can't smother me anymore

Dean nodded and said, "C'mon, I wanna tell you something; the reason's that everyone's hiding something is, well, Angelus did something really bad to Jesse and he hasn't been right ever since, that's why he's so quiet now."

Andrew paled as he looked down at his feet, "Poor Jesse," he wondered what Angelus did to Jesse as he looked awful.

"Yeah," Dean said, "And the worst part was after he forced Jesse to watch him drain his parent's blood and turning them, if Xander hadn't gotten there in time Jesse would've gotten killed by his own parents."

"After that most of us decided that it wasn't worth trying to resoul the bastard," Dean said, "Bobby took Jesse in and he hasn't really spoken to anyone, he's so quiet. Xander had to spend time with him to make sure he didn't kill himself."

Andrew watched Xander walk in, followed by Jesse who looked pale. Andrew noted that Xander looked good; he looked a bit like Dean now.

Xander looked at Andrew, smiled and said, "So, I suppose Dean's told ya why I can't leave Jesse alone now?"

He nodded and Xander continued, "Did you know that Willow still wanted to re soul the bastard after that? What the hell do you think that'd have done to Jesse?"

"It caused a bit of a rift to from between us but eventually," Xander said, "We got her to see our side and when Angelus threatened to destroy the world with a demon called Acthala we all got ready to fight him but he kidnapped Giles and had Druscilla torment him, of course Dru had to kill Kendra."

At Andrew's confused look Dean whispered, "The last slayer before Faith, it was awful; Buffy got accused of murder and they nearly arrested her but Spike saved her. After that we have no idea what happened but when Buffy returned earlier she said he was Angel again, someone had resouled him."

"Who was it?" Andrew asked, "It wasn't Willow was it?"

"No, it wasn't her, it was someone else," Dean growled, "So Buffy ended up having to send her friend to hell to save the world."

"Come on," Xander said, "Tell us a couple of your stories, it's gotta be interesting, right? On the road with Faith? I mean last year has lot of bad memories."

"Umm, not much really; we were in New York after Diana had died," Andrew said sadly, "So we made a bit of a living doing street performances: I used illusions as my act while Faith did some juggling."

Dean had a dark look on his face, 'Magic, it's probably why he got so powerful; since he had been gone he had been practicing.'

Xander smiled and looked at Dean and shook his head and said, "Show us one."

"Alright," Andrew said as began to concentrate and a large blue and green fireball appeared in his hands, he looked at Xander and yelled, "Catch!" as he flung it towards him.

"What the hell!" Xander screamed as the fireball flew towards him but stopped as the fireball suddenly exploded into a variety of shapes, butterflies, dragonflies and flowers. "Crap, don't do that!" Xander yelled.

Jesse peered from behind Xander and smiled as one of the blue and green butterflies landed on his hand and flapped his wings, it quickly disappeared and he whispered, "That was cool."

Everyone stared except for Andrew, who looked puzzled. Jesse smiled at Andrew and said, "Could you do something else?"

Andrew nodded and created a massive red and pink fireball that exploded into thousands of different shapes; butterflies flitted about while birds flew about happily and a rabbit hopped around, wiggling its nose.

Jesse looked around and smiled as he tried to grab one of the illusionary creatures but frowned when he couldn't touch them.

"Sorry," Andrew said, "You can't touch them."

"Oh," Jesse said as the small creatures disappeared.

Dean frowned, this magic seemed alright as it was only illusions. Andrew laughed, "I actually used these illusions to stop a werewolf from killing Dean's dad."

"Yeah, about dad," Dean said, "How was he?"

"Good," Andrew said, he wouldn't tell them that John was coming to live with them until he was sure as he didn't want to get their hopes up just yet.

Faith walked in with a smile and Andrew ran over to her and said, "So, where you going to stay?"

"Bobby doesn't trust me with all this testosterone around, so it looks like I'm going to live with you Pyro."

Andrew smiled and said, "Well, we've been living together for like seven months."

"Yeah," Faith said, "And still no ring," and laughed as Dean looked horrified, she looked at Dean and said, "He's yours."

Dean looked flushed as Andrew and Faith started talking until he heard the words, 'Some guy was hitting on Andrew.'

"Whoa! Someone was hitting on Andrew?" Dean growled, "Where?"

"In New Orleans," Andrew said, "Faith and I were at a club, this was before we found John. This guy, he was sweet to begin with and he started to hit on me. He had a lovely accent, Cajun I think but I wasn't interested in him and he wouldn't take no for an answer."

Faith laughed, "So I come up and grabbed Pyro here and kiss him deeply, asking him why he's hitting on my boyfriend and gave him a glare and then the creep suggested a threesome."

Dean looked at Andrew and pulled him from Faith, "A threesome? This guy suggested a threesome!"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "It was really creepy but when we refused he called Faith a whore, that's when I kicked him as hard as I could and screamed, 'Don't call her a whore!'"

"Too bad we got kicked out of the club after that," Faith said, "They had good music."

"I love hanging out with Andrew; he doesn't treat me like some throw away slut, I mean that's all I've been looked at by the men in my life, but Andrew? He became my protective little brother; he never let guys come near me."

"Alright," Dean said, "I guess I can trust you alone with him, but he's my boyfriend."

"Damn!" Faith said, "Possessive much? Jeez, Andrew's like my little brother."

Jesse looked at Faith, who gave him a smile and said, "Hi, I'm Faith and you are?"

"Oh, uhh, Jesse," he replied timidly.

Faith frowned, she knew that look and she had seen plenty of people in the foster system go through it. She sat down next to him and said, "I'd love it if you and Xander showed me around town."

"Umm, alright," Jesse said as the three of them walked out.

Dean looked at Andrew and said, "They all missed you, Xander especially as he wanted to apologize. It took awhile but he realized that he was better off here with us and Bobby, he's like me and Sam's little brother now."

"So what happened to Spike and Druscilla? I mean after Angelus bought it they probably didn't want to stay here, right?" Andrew asked hopefully.

"Yeah, they left," Dean said, "And we all looked for Buffy after they left, she was feeling awful especially after she and Joyce had that big fight. Your mom came here with Dawn, tears in her eyes, regretting what happened and Bobby, man he laid into her, telling her that Buffy was family and deserved better than that and, well, that strained their relationship for a bit."

Andrew cuddled into Dean's arms and thought, 'I've missed so much since I was gone, poor Buffy and mom,' he hoped that his family would be able to work past this much pain but he'd help them as best he could.

Dean sighed, he missed this so much and he thanked god that there was no school tomorrow, maybe he could stay the night?

"Alright," Andrew said, "I gotta get home, I want to help Faith get settled in, I think mom's going to let her stay in Buffy's room, I'll probably stay with Dawn."

"Nah," Dean said, "Let Buffy get to know her; I kind of want you to spend the night."

"You know," Andrew said, "I told mom that we were dating, do you think she's going to let me stay overnight with you?"

"Dude, you can stay in Xan's room, he and Jesse are pretty quiet and," Dean said, "I can take you out for dinner and, hey, you can meet Oz; he's Willow's guy."

"I guess so, let me call mom," he said as he ran downstairs and called Joyce.

Joyce was more than a little leery of her teenage son staying over where his boyfriend lived, she sighed, at least Bobby lived there and she was almost sure that he'd make sure nothing bad happened, "Just don't stay up too late."

"Thanks mom," Andrew said, "And I won't stay up too late," and went to ask Bobby if it was alright.

Bobby sighed; his grandson was back home and it seemed he liked the damned motorbike; he was going to kill John for giving it to him. He looked at his grandson and said, "I'd love it if you want to stay overnight but goddamn, tell Dean no funny business in the house."

Andrew walked out to the garage and saw his bike sitting there and he smiled to himself; he loved riding it, he looked at it and remembered the sense of freedom, he was lost in thought when Dean came behind him and said, "It's a beautiful bike."

"Oh yeah," Andrew said, "It's fun to ride," and remembered that he actually considered driving to San Francisco, he shook his head and decided to tell Dean what had happened at the entrance to Sunnydale.

Dean looked at him and said, "You mean you actually considered bypassing Sunnydale and driving all the way to San Francisco? Why?" Dean asked, "Didn't you want to see us?"

"It's not that," Andrew smiled, "I was dreaming of coming home. I mean, Dean this is hard but I also loved the freedom I had but Faith convinced me to come and when I saw you that sealed it, I made the right choice."

His face turned red and said, "Dean, I love you," and he kissed him gently.

Dean felt Andrew's lips leave his own and his first thought was, 'He said loved me.' He grabbed him and said, "I love you too Andy." 

TBC 

A/N: Tomorrow I should have Angel's reappearance and how the scoobies will deal with it and also I'll start the pairings for the others and I won't be pairing Buffy with Angel or Spike so let me know, I got some early ideas but your thoughts will be welcome. 

Please rate and review.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 27 

The weeks after Andrew returned were good, true that Hank didn't even bother trying get him back and Dean hovered over him, especially after he found out that Andrew had actually considered going to San Francisco.

Andrew was busy catching up on his tests and homework as he wanted to graduate with his sister and not be held back.

Joyce watched her son work hard and was proud; he was always good, though Dean, she liked him but he was a bit possessive but it seemed to be good for Andrew. She had to laugh whenever someone else got close to him and Dean would scare them off.

Dean sat next to Andrew, trying to get him to come to the Bronze as he wanted Andrew to have some fun again.

"Sorry Dean," Andrew said, "But I really have to catch up, I'll see you later," as he gave Dean a kiss then Dean left him alone.

He sat there working hard but he was still astounded on how much things the same no matter how much things have changed. Joyce looked at him and said, "Andrew, you can't just work all the time, have some fun. Your teachers have been incredibly impressed with you; they've sent me a bunch of letters about you."

"Oh?" Andrew said, "Sure, I guess you're right," and decided to go out to the Bronze. As he walked down the sidewalk he could actually pick out vampires and demons actively going out of their way to avoid him, he guessed that he had earned a bit of a reputation because of what he had done to Kakistos.

He sat down at a park bench and felt good though. He remembered Xander telling everyone that he was going to go on a Roadtrip with Jesse after Graduation. 'That wouldn't be too bad,' he thought; on the motorbike maybe by himself or with Dean in the Impala, they could have some fun.

"Yeah," Andrew snapped his fingers. He was heading to the Bronze, as he ran down the street he was hoping that Dean would still be there.

The Bronze hadn't changed since he had left though this was the first time he had been there since he had come back, Andrew walked in and saw Buffy who smiled and waved him over.

"Oh god Andrew, mom unshackled you from your books?" Buffy said excitedly.

"Yeah," Andrew said, "She was happy and she wanted to me to enjoy myself as I did pretty good on my tests."

"Good," Buffy said, as they talked Buffy told him about her own experiences in LA while Andrew told her of some of the hunts he went on with John and Faith.

"You know Andrew," Buffy said, "Willow's studying magic now and she's not half bad at it now but I think she wants to learn faster than what Giles is teaching her so she can catch up to you."

"I could talk to her," Andrew said, "I mean the only reason I think I got so powerful is because I practiced magic every day and even then it was illusions, which I used to entertain children and people."

"Yeah, maybe you two could learn together," Buffy said, "I mean I know Giles was all freaked out when I told him how you handled Kakistos. I mean you were like, as Faith said, the Human Torch, he wants to teach you control."

"And," Buffy laughed, "You should've seen mom's look when she found out about the Motorcycle, if John Winchester knows what's good for him he'll stay out of Sunnydale."

At the mention of John's name Andrew wondered how he was doing, 'And why did he ask me to take care of Dean and Sam? I mean, they can take care of themselves.'

As he thought this he suddenly felt two hands on his shoulder, he looked back and saw Dean smiling, "Hey," Dean said, "Thought you'd have your nose in the books all night?"

"Mom told me to enjoy myself," Andrew said as Dean sat next to him smiling.

"Perfect," Dean said, "We'll have fun," and rubbed Andrew's back, slightly embarrassed.

"Where's Faith?" Andrew asked, "I wanted to know if she needed help with her homework?"

"Oh," Dean said, "She's with Xander trying to get Jesse out of his shell."

Andrew growled, "If I was here I'd have given Angelus a piece of my mind."

"No!" Dean screamed, "Andrew, Angelus was the sickest mother I've ever met; he was sadistic and cruel. Sure, most vampires are like that but this was disgusting; Jesse wouldn't even go down the hall without Xander coming with him and it kind of got awkward when he came to live with us as he and Xander became even more inseparable."

"And," Dean said, "Angelus taunted me about you; personally told me that I wasn't man enough to keep you under control, said he was going to have to look for you himself and see to your needs himself," Dean shuddered with barely controlled disgust and rage.

Andrew patted Dean's arm and said, "You couldn't control that, I mean Angelus was probably messing with your mind."

Sam walked over and said, "Andrew, we've been busy but we want to know what happened with you and our father?"

"Oh, well like I said; Faith and I met him in New Orleans and we began to join him on his hunts, our first hunt was a werewolf," as he said that Andrew noted Oz's discomfort and said, "Sorry Oz but it was about to kill John, Faith shot it while I distracted it with one of my illusions."

"Thanks Andrew," Oz said and stared at him with his odd look, nodded and walked off.

'Does that guy ever get uneasy?' Andrew thought to himself, 'Ever since I came back I have noticed that Oz spoke very little, but when he did speak it was with good reason.'

"Anyways," Andrew said, "To continue on with my story; we joined him on the road and he and I started to bond and when we went to LA, towards the end of the trip, he mentioned that he might be coming through Sunnydale to visit, maybe even to stay for a bit."

Both Winchesters stared in shock; their dad might be coming to visit? Dean was ecstatic; he could hang out with his dad again. Sam, however, was deep in thought, 'If my dad came back would he want me to leave school so we could do something against YED?'

Andrew said, "I didn't say anything cause John said that he had things to do and he wasn't sure how long he would be doing them for. I asked him to come with me but he told me that it was important and gave me the bike and we came here."

Sam began to laugh bitterly and said, "That's dad for you and let me tell you; if dad comes here, Bobby's going to blow his head off for give you that bike."

Andrew laughed and said, "He meant for you to have it actually," causing Sam to stare, "But I guess he wanted me to have it."

"Umm, did you tell dad about us?" Dean asked with a bit of nervousness. "I mean, I'm sure he wouldn't care but…"

"He figured it out on his own and told me that he didn't care," Andrew said, "I mean there was no reason to care actually; he likes me, I think."

Dean sighed with relief and he wanted to see dad again but inwardly he agreed with Sam; Bobby and Joyce were going to kill him for giving Andrew the bike, hell he wanted to kill dad for giving Andrew the bike.

Faith saw Andrew surrounded by his friends and family and decided that it was time that Andrew showed off his moves, she walked over and whispered something in Andrew's ear causing him to blush but he nodded; he wanted to dance, it was kind of fun and he wanted Dean to dance with him but he had never seen Dean dance, ever.

Dean growled as he saw Faith pull Andrew into the throng of teenagers, Faith winked at him as she wanted him to pull Andrew away from her and show him how much he did care for Andrew.

They began to move together the music, passing through them and Dean watched Andrew's moves, shocked, as he had never seen Andrew dance. Dean looked at Faith in surprise, she danced over to him and said, "Dude, he loves you and I know you love with him, so dance with him."

"Yeah," Dean said nervously, well people knew that he was with Andrew but he never made announcements about them and he noted that Andrew was hurt when women hit on him and he naturally flirted back towards them.

Andrew kept dancing when he felt two arms move around his waist, he looked back and saw Dean and grinned and began to move with Dean.

'Oh god!' Dean thought Andrew for the first time had matured; he had just noticed the new powers and the bike not this. Dean noticed the people staring at him and he thought, 'Time to make use of the bad reputation I've garnered,' and kissed Andrew right there on the dance floor.

Faith stared and started to laugh, Dean looked like an angry animal and she was impressed on how easy everyone was taking it, though she noted a few jealous looks cast in Andrew's direction from other girls and Faith laughed again.

Buffy shook her head and said, "Andrew just made some enemies," but any ways she'd protect him from the jealous women and she had an idea that no one wanted to anger Dean either.

After the dance Andrew sat back down next to Buffy and Sam shook his head, the look on Dean's face was priceless.

"Jeez," Dean groaned, "Where did you learn those moves?"

"Oh," Andrew said, "Faith, we used to sneak into clubs in New York, she wanted me to get over my 'hang ups' she said."

"Oh," Buffy laughed, "Don't tell mom that or else she's going to ground you and Faith into dust."

"She's a good teacher," Dean moaned, "You've got some moves." As he looked up Dean saw Larry giving Andrew the eye and sat between them, glaring at Larry and to make his point he placed his hand on Andrew's leg.

"Alright," Faith said, "I got to get back to Jesse and Xander. Hey Andy, you wanna come with me?"

"Sure thing?" Andrew said happily as he kissed Dean good bye and ran off to join Faith.

Dean watched the two run off and he looked at Buffy, "What happened to him on the road that made him grow up this much?"

Buffy shrugged and said" "I like it; he's got a maturity to him."

"I guess so," Dean said thoughtfully, "I like it too, I guess I was looking at him as the child I fell in love with."

"Yeah," Buffy said softly, "But he isn't that child anymore; I mean he's strong willed and caring."

Sam looked at Dean and muttered, "You better not be falling out of love just because he changed emotionally."

"Hell no!" Dean yelled, "He's better than ever. I just wish I was with him on his Roadtrip, I mean he could've been hurt or worse. It was by pure luck that he was with Faith and dad this whole time."

"I know," Sam said, "Anything could've gone wrong; I mean they could've died and we wouldn't have known. Hell, did you hear Bobby curse for the first few days after he got back?"

Dean laughed and said, "He didn't want us to know what he was doing so he would go into his room and curse your dad's name and the weird thing is; he knew that we all have heard worse."

"I'm just glad mom and Bobby didn't go to LA to kill dad for this," Buffy said with a smirk.

"Well," Dean said, "I'm heading home; I want to talk to Bobby before bed about Faith's training. I think we have to find out how Andrew trained her."

"Alright," Buffy said with a smile, "I have to get ready for a test tomorrow and Andrew has some more make up tests."

Meanwhile Faith was walking with Andrew and said, "I told you Dean would dance with you, I mean how could he not, with those moves you have."

Andrew laughed a bit and said, "It's not like our relationship wasn't particularly unknown; I mean we kissed quite a few times and then Dean would get all possessive about me, it was cute actually."

They were walking down Crawford street because Andrew honestly wanted to check out the mansion, he was partly afraid of a chance of this Spike and Druscilla coming back or other vamps using it as a lair and, plus, the place was a bit too close to home. As they walked towards the place they both saw whirling lights and heard a sound, like a primal roar.

Faith nodded as they ran up, she paled, "Andrew, isn't this where that creep Angelus hung out when he was still alive?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "That's what they told me."

"Do you think if I burned the blasted place down," Faith said, "Jesse might start coming out of his shell?"

"Let's think about it later," Andrew said as they opened the doors and Andrew gasped; it was Angel.

Faith grabbed a stake to kill him when Andrew realized that he was helpless, he picked up Angel up, attached some manacles to him and chained him to a wall. Angel looked up confused and he snarled angrily at Andrew, who used his magic to create a fireball which caused Angel to whimper in fear.

"Andy, let me kill this bastard!" Faith yelled, "Remember what he did to Jesse?"

"Umm, first of all; who knows why he got sent back from wherever he was sent to," Andrew said, "And second of all, from what I was told; his soul was returned. So by a very slim technicality he isn't Angelus, he's Angel."

Faith looked at Andrew and decided that she'd go with him on this decision, for now."

"I mean," Andrew said, "Look at him; he's feral, starving, who knows where he was."

"What do we do then?" Faith said, "I mean, we can't leave him here forever, or can we?"

"No," Andrew said, "We'll tell the others but we have to make sure that Jesse doesn't find out as this will only hurt him and cause him to withdraw further. We'll ask for their opinions, I mean he hurt a lot of them and they won't exactly be happy." 

TBC 

A/N: Alright, Angel is back. Any opinions on what should be done with him? 

Please rate and review.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 28 

The week after Angel's reappearance was pretty chaotic: Dean was adamant that Angel be put down so he wouldn't hurt Andrew, Xander was particularly insistent that Angel be killed but the others were confused; they wanted to know what brought him out of hell?

Dean screamed, "It doesn't matter what brought that bastard out of hell, I say we send him right back!"

Xander had hidden the news of Angel's return from Jesse, who was still withdrawn because of what Angelus had done to him.

Andrew and Faith were caught in the middle of the argument as they hadn't been around for what Angelus had inflicted on the gang and Andrew was horrified that everyone went through this, Andrew looked at Angel who was still chained to the wall naked he looked so helpless and pathetic, it was hard to see him as a monster.

They were still yelling and arguing about it when Dean noticed that Andrew had left, he ran out behind him and said, "What's wrong Andrew?"

"Nothing, I know you guys have your reason to want to kill him but," Andrew said, "I have a problem with killing anyone while their helpless," he pulled Dean in for a kiss and said, "I'm going to go home, I got work to do."

Dean watched Andrew walk off and sighed sadly; he was right, he didn't like it but Angel was helpless and his dad taught him better.

Andrew walked home kicking a can, he was sad because he probably ruined his chances with Dean by telling him that it was wrong to kill Angel in this weakened state, he always knew that Dean hated demons, he probably had a reason what with his mom being killed by a demon.

As he got home Joyce looked at him sadly and said, "I know things have changed since you were gone, you've changed too you know?"

"I know mom," Andrew said, "But I'm not sure if some of the changes were good."

"It'll be alright," Joyce said, "I'm sure that things will be better soon."

"Thanks Mom," Andrew said as he walked upstairs feeling horrible, he was about to lay in bed when he heard a door opening and someone coming up the stairs, his door opened and he saw Faith come in and sit down.

"Andrew, they're going to let him live," she said, "But they're going to be telling him the new laws of the land when he gets better."

"It's alright Faith," Andrew said with a smile, "I am sure that we'll come through somehow."

"Yeah," she moaned, "But they have to tell Jesse about it tomorrow and how do you think he's going to take it?"

"Well," Andrew said with a wince, "Let's be there for Jesse tomorrow, he's going to need his friends."

"Maybe," Faith said, "When the school year's over I'll take Jesse and Xander out of this town for a bit."

"Good idea," Andrew said, "I'm going to take a Roadtrip myself, probably with Dean and Sam along for the ride."

"Ohh, going to have a threesome?" Faith said laughing.

Andrew laughed and they went to sleep, Buffy looked in and saw them sleeping and smiled; she was glad that Andrew was back and Faith was a big help with the slaying.

The next day Andrew rushed over to Bobby's, along with Faith, to go see Jesse; they knocked and Xander answered, he gave them a nod and Andrew came in and saw Jesse on the sofa; looking pale and curled into a ball

Jesse looked at Andrew and said, "He's back! I can't believe it; they told me he was gone forever."

Andrew and Faith walked over and cuddled Jesse, who simply accepted their attention as he was terrified and they could both feel his tears on their shoulders.

Xander looked at Andrew and Faith and said, "Andrew, I'm glad your back; Jesse's been better since you got back."

"Thanks Andrew," Jesse said, "I did miss you as well, are you going to go again?"

"No," Andrew said, "If I did Dean would hunt me down and drag me home."

"Hell yeah I would," Dean yelled, "Andrew's not leaving ever again, or at least not without me."

Andrew giggled as Dean grabbed him and began to kiss his neck, Andrew tried to stop him and said, "Neck kissing is good but, on the hellmouth, you shouldn't go for the neck."

Dean shrugged and said, "I go for what I want and I want your neck."

Jesse looked at both of them and smiled; it was good to see Dean smile again, he had rarely seen Dean smile when Andrew was gone and even less when Angelus was attacking people.

"So," Dean said, "Andrew, you know that we do graduate this year, you have any plans?"

Andrew nodded and said, "A Roadtrip, I think."

"What?" Dean said with a tone of anger, "Andrew, you just had a Roadtrip, what's this one going to be for?"

Andrew grinned and kissed Dean deeply, "This one's going to be with you; I want you and Sam to come with me or it could just be you and me."

Dean grinned and grabbed Andrew's shirt, pulled him close to him, laughed and said, "Perfect!"

Bobby came in and saw his grandson with Dean talking, he had to tell the kids what Giles had learned about their so called mayor that he and Giles had been investigating for a while.

'But maybe tomorrow, the kids needed a break from fighting,' he thought as he saw Dean trying to pull Andrew closer to him.

About two months later Angel had returned to his senses and had remembered everything Angelus had done, he was surprised by the fact that they didn't kill him; apparently they needed his help with the Mayor which surprised Andrew, 'The Mayor was evil? He always seemed to be cheerful and a master vampire's aid might be needed but this deal would also force Angel to leave town after Graduation or else he could count himself amongst their hunted.'

Andrew walked to Angel's place as he had been asked to take care of Angel's needs because none of the others quite trusted him and would most likely kill him, as he walked into the mansion with some blood Angel looked at him guiltily.

Andrew smiled softly at Angel and said, "Look, you didn't do anything to me personally so you shouldn't feel bad."

"No!" Angel screamed, "I wanted…"

Andrew stopped him and said, "No, Angelus wanted, you didn't want anything from me."

"I suppose so Andrew," Angel said, "But Jesse; I can never make up to him for what Angelus did to him."

"Maybe," Andrew said, "But I am sure you won't get any love from these guys, maybe you should leave town and soon."

Angel started to brood and Andrew shrugged and fed him his blood, Angel looked at Andrew puzzled; why didn't Andrew hate him like Xander and Dean did?

As Andrew fed Angel the blood Andrew sighed; so much bad blood happened and he was trying his best to help.

After Andrew fed the blood to Angel he walked off and Angel said, "Thank you, for at least not hating me as much as the others do."

Andrew smiled and said, "You aren't Angelus Angel, I mean I never really cared for you but you did try to help in your own way. But like I said; you should really leave town."

Angel nodded and watched Andrew leave, he found himself respecting the boy, 'Andrew was the only one who looked me in the eyes, and I will do my best to at least repay Andrew for the small kindnesses he showed me.'

The following weeks were getting worse for the Scoobies as the Mayor was striking at them: they had managed to stop some of his plans and Dean had gotten hurt protecting Andrew from a demon paid by the mayor to kill him.

Dean had tried to convince Andrew that it wasn't his fault that he got hurt but Andrew ended up spending two days taking care of Dean; partially out of guilt and also to show him what he felt like when Dean smothered him with too much attention, only to find out that Dean loved the attention and soaked it up and also got more attention from him when he gave him puppy eyes.

Buffy was getting more protective of her family and friends and made sure that Dawn and Andrew were with her, Faith or Dean at any given time, she also made sure that none of her friends were alone, like ever.

One day, about a month and a half after Angel reappeared, Andrew was sitting by himself at Bobby's and reading some books when his cell phone rang, he picked it up and said, "Umm, hello?"

"Hello there child, my name is Missouri Mosely; I'm a Psychic who helps John sometimes and he listed you on his list of contacts."

Andrew paled, "He died didn't he? I knew that YED would kill him!"

"No child, he still lives but I have been having visions of a mighty bad thing happening in your town," she replied, "And I want to help."

"How!" Andrew groaned, "It's going to be hard, I mean I like looking at the positive side of things but our enemy has a great deal of power."

"Child, you are far too young to sound this defeated but anyways; I helped a hunter with a vampire problem," Missouri said, "And he repaid my help with something, which I sent to you about a week ago. It should be at your home now and now Andrew; when you get out of school you bring those boys to visit me."

Andrew stared at the phone and wondered just what was happening and what did she send to him?

He walked home still deep in thought, thinking about how this woman knew enough to send him something and his thoughts were interrupted by Dean throwing his arms around his shoulder.

"Dude, Buffy said you shouldn't be on your own and so I'm gonna walk you home."

"You know you live, like, five houses down from us?" Andrew said with a bit of a smirk, "Don't you think I can't handle myself?"

"I know you can handle yourself," Dean said, "But I want to protect you and Sam."

"Yeah, I know but," as Andrew grabbed Dean's hand, "You have to accept that you need some protection too," he whispered, "I'd be devastated if something bad happened to you Dean."

Dean blushed and walked down with Andrew to his house and Andrew whispered, "Good night," and kissed Dean softly.

"Oh yeah," Dean said, "I understand that prom is coming up and Andrew; will you come with me?"

Andrew smiled and said, "Yes Dean, I'll go to the Prom with you," Dean grinned and pulled him close to him and kissed him hard.

"Thanks Andrew," Dean said, "You just made my week and I'll make your prom something to remember."

As Dean left Andrew walked in and he heard his mom say, "Andrew, you got a package. I left it your room."

Andrew ran upstairs and saw a plain brown box waiting for him, he picked up and looked at it and wondered how, whatever was in this box, would help them?

He tore open the box and saw a beautifully carved wooden box, he opened it and found a finely made gun and he saw that there was a phrase on the barrel and it was Latin, he understood enough of Latin to realize that it said, 'I shall fear no evil.' He saw that there were five bullets in box with the gun and they had numbers carved on them and Andrew wondered just how this gun would help them.

_In the box was a note:_

_Child, by now I called you and you may have or have expected the package, this weapon shall help you and your family against the evil in your town and this is a gift for you and your family. Now, like I told you; bring those boys over to visit one day._

_With all my love._

_Missouri Mosely._

TBC 

Poll question: How will The Colt help them out? 

Please rate and review.


End file.
